


Episkey 愈合如初

by Silhouette_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 108,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 战后双向暗恋，双视角温馨治愈向HE甜饼。这世上每个人都背负着这样那样的毛病与苦痛，但是你是我的救赎。“你让我愈合如初。”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy

2003年5月14日

德拉科·马尔福正式得到魔法部官员重伤入院的消息时，他正在自己的办公室里读最新的预言家日报。他的视线不可避免地落在了波特在猪头酒吧追捕越狱逃犯的巨幅照片上——照片中的人眉头紧锁，与身边的韦斯莱低声说了些什么，然后匆忙地同其余傲罗一起幻影移形离开，从始至终没有朝镜头望上一眼。

哪怕是这样一张不配合的照片也将波特送上了头版头条（“救世主出击——傲罗小组全力追捕越狱食死徒”）：记者本人似乎十分崇拜波特，整篇文章大力吹捧了波特就职以来的所有丰功伟绩，而对抓捕事件本身的不顺利只在最后一段短短两句话带过。确实，那两个食死徒——弗兰克·诺特和加布里尔·潘德森——仍然在逃不知所踪，但“波特参与抓捕”一举便足以安抚一大半民众的情绪了。德拉科挑着左边的眉毛读完全文，也不得不承认魔法部对舆论的把控恰到好处，他这样一个与波特夙怨颇深的人读完后都不再为逃犯而担忧。

巫师界对于圣人波特的关注丝毫没有随着黑魔王的倒台而消减，哪怕是他一个出席酒会的侧影都能让女巫周刊一周好卖。而他本人也似乎终于学会了得体地应对这些关注——直接无视——就像这次一样，但无疑，效果比他在霍格沃兹念书的时候呆愣愣地看着镜头好上太多。德拉科重新将目光放在波特身上：照片里的他穿着整齐合身的巫师袍（“这可和上学的时候大不一样了”德拉科在心里咕哝），额头的疤哪怕在猪头酒吧昏暗的光线中依然显眼。他不知道在和韦斯莱讨论些什么，两人的表情都忧心忡忡；波特的语速很快，德拉科没法从口型推断他到底说了些什么，而韦斯莱才刚回应了波特一个词，两人就一刻不停地迅速幻影移形了。

德拉科的胃紧了一下；他急忙挥动魔杖为自己倒了一杯热南瓜汁。

就在这个时候，助理乔安·斯普尔曼敲响了他办公室的门，“马尔福治疗师，今天上午八点二十三分送入偶发伤害科的病人情况不大好……”

德拉科几乎立刻就想起了今早进医院的时候就听到了议论：魔法部的重要官员遭袭击入院……被送来时还穿着睡裙蓬着头发……没什么人看到了这位女官员的脸，只知道年纪不大……他感到胃开始攥着痛，连忙打断了她，“偶发伤害科难道不是格林芬先生在负责么？我今天还有三个病人，第一个的预约恰巧就在——”他低头看了眼表，“——七分钟后，现在斯普尔曼小姐如果您能帮我关上门……” 

显然周三早晨的圣芒戈繁忙到连斯普尔曼这样有些唯唯诺诺的脾气都强硬起来，“恐怕您今天必须得帮忙。是很复杂的黑魔法……偶发伤害科那边的治疗师都束手无策。院长让我传达，今天您的预约他会亲自帮您协商调整时间，请您立刻去偶发伤害科！”

当然，德拉科·马尔福这个名字这辈子都将和黑魔法有着密不可分的良好关系，这已经是圣芒戈乃至整个魔法界的共识了。看着斯普尔曼因为不敢直视他而低下的头，德拉科只是讽刺地扯了扯嘴角。这个病人让院长十分看重，身份大概非富即贵——这个认知让他的胃越发难受。他只好放下报纸，僵硬地从刚坐下不到一刻钟的软椅上站起来，然后跟着她走出了办公室。

前往偶发伤害科的路上，德拉科不断的和自己的理智作斗争。因为自己敏感的身份，他总是尽最大的努力避免对一切黑魔法相关的事表现出兴趣。可是今早他的理智显然没有占到上风；他压低了声音问斯普尔曼：“这位病人是…？”

她迅速抬起头看了他一眼，仿佛在确认什么一样：“我不知道……事实上，现在只有院长和偶发伤害科的治疗师们知道她的身份，魔法部全面封锁了消息。”

周围的人越来越少，转过某个拐角后，德拉科注意到偶发伤害科门前的走廊全然不像平日里挤挤攘攘。事实上，今早的走廊空无一人。又能够有什么病人能让部长和院长这么重视呢？德拉科感到他的胃开始往下沉。斯普尔曼在偶发伤害科紧闭的大门前停下了脚步，朝旁边的墙壁点了点魔杖，“只有您可以进去。”

她匆匆走开，留下德拉科独自站在空无一人的走廊里。墙壁慢慢打开，里面是一个纯白色的房间，只在正中间放了一张白色的床。床上躺着那位倒霉的女官员，她背对着门侧卧着，浑身血污，呼吸轻到似乎停止，德拉科的角度只能看到她乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发。房间里还有五个男人，他们围站在她床边，气氛看来非常紧张。红发的高个子紧紧握着她的手，看上去有些歇斯底里。他身边的白发男子——乔安口中的院长格雷·沃特尼——正在试图让他冷静下来。稍远处站着的白大褂男子没有理会他们，他在专心的调配高级生骨药水。偶发伤害科治疗师一向是这类药剂的一把好手。另外两个站得离门更近一些，他们的争吵十分激烈，房间门刚一打开德拉科就能听见他们朝对方吼叫的声音。

“你要理解——”在德拉科进门的时候，强壮的那个正在大声尝试说服另一个，“——并没有直接证据表明他们是冲着她来的，我们需要最高效地调配人力……”

“这不是你只安排两个人保护她的借口！金斯莱，你又能否告诉我，伯恩特他们又有什么重要的任务必须坐在办公室里呢？”瘦削但是更高一些的那个粗暴地打断了他，急切地嚷嚷起来。

十分钟前德拉科还对着报纸感叹这个人看起来成长了不少，但是现在看来哈利·波特在大战五年后依然保留了当年的一些习惯，至少他对着人嚷嚷的样子和上学时一点没变。他还在说着些什么，德拉科完全没注意。魔法部女官员，疤头和红毛的担心，蓬乱的棕色卷发。这些线索让他的胃痛到达了顶峰——或者说，他现在连自己的胃都感受不到了。

所有不好的预感都得到了证实：躺在床上的那个人无疑是赫敏·格兰杰。


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger

2003年5月13日

赫敏·格兰杰从魔法部部长金斯莱·沙克尔的办公室出来后就心神不宁。

作为法律司近五十年来最年轻的高级官员，赫敏自认得罪的人不算少。事实上，自她十一岁来到魔法界以来，她的血统和自负的性格已经给她制造了无数人际交往上的困境。哪怕纯血论已经随着伏地魔的灰飞烟灭成为新的禁忌，她也随着年纪的增长学会了克制圆滑，进入魔法部后的赫敏·格兰杰仍然因为她激进的政见频频受到质疑。她可以理解。

然而人身安全受到威胁，这确实是这些年来第一次。金斯莱忧心忡忡的提醒让赫敏头痛：是的，弗兰克·诺特和加布里尔·潘德森，这两个名字哪怕过去四年仍然令人记忆犹新。臭名昭著死不悔改的食死徒。当年聆讯时，诺特甚至还用无杖咒语重伤了坐在赫敏身边的巫师，姿态嚣张地被关进了阿兹卡班。或许只有她知道，诺特当时的咒语其实是针对她的。说起最痛恨赫敏·格兰杰的巫师，诺特和潘德森绝对榜上有名，后者甚至绕过魔法部的检查给她寄过带有黑魔法诅咒的信件，若不是金斯莱当时正好在她办公室，她或许活不过那一天。赫敏当时致力于为战时倒戈的纯血家族做辩护，极大程度上减轻了他们的判决，这让许多伏地魔的忠实追随者怀恨在心。加之她的出生与知名度，她一度成为了魔法部的重点保护对象，远超其他凤凰社成员。

这两名食死徒昨天的越狱让赫敏的安保级别直线升高：至少两名傲罗会全天暗中保护她，她的住所将一直处于赤胆忠心咒的保护下，她需要一直在家里继续完成新法案修订工作，直到这两名逃犯被抓到。除了确认她的情绪，金斯莱约谈她的另一个主要原因便是让她尽快确认保密人的人选。哈利和罗恩都在参与两人的抓捕，金斯莱认为一个“意想不到的无关人员”或许能将赤胆忠心咒的效用发挥到最大。赫敏快速在脑海中筛选合适的人选：金妮在国外参加比赛，纳威和卢娜都因为分手情绪不稳——告诉他们当中的任何一个人似乎都不是好主意。其他熟悉的凤凰社成员或许是好的选择：韦斯莱夫妇、迪安·托马斯、汉娜·艾博特、麦克·科纳、比尔·韦斯莱……她有了主意，但面上不显。

金斯莱对她似乎无法相信除了三人组外的任何人表现出了极大的理解：“战争后遗症而已，这很正常。放轻松，赫敏。你不需要告诉我你最终决定的保密人，但是答应我，最迟明天凌晨前，这个咒语已经生效了。” 金斯莱宽容理解的态度让赫敏感到愧疚。

“太感谢您了，”赫敏只能尽可能真诚地看着金斯莱的眼睛，“当然，我答应您。”

回到办公室后的赫敏拒绝了同事的午餐邀约，一个人在办公桌前梳理头绪。

有人在霍格莫德中了夺魂咒丢了魔杖，诺特他们或许藏匿在村里某处……这并不让她惊讶。昨天下午她返校找麦格教授小聚，傍晚时一同在霍格莫德用了晚餐。他们想必用某种方式取得了消息。金斯莱没有对任何人提及逃犯与她的关系——事实上，关于这两人是否真的是冲着她来的一事，目前也只是她和金斯莱的模糊猜测，毕竟霍格莫德隔壁住着的几百个未成年巫师似乎面临着更大的危险。这种情况下，将她秘密地保护起来似乎更为稳妥。

赫敏提笔写了两封说明情况的信，她希望哈利和罗恩不要担心她；但也正是出于相同的原因，她最后没有寄出它们。他们一如既往地热血冲动，知情或许更影响他们任务的执行。将信烧掉后，赫敏继续她修订新法案的工作——尝试追赶早上落下的进度——但她一直没法集中注意力。最后她只能妥协，放下羽毛笔，盯着窗外一只正在结网的蜘蛛发呆。过了很久，她闭了闭眼，找来一只玻璃瓶，用魔杖对准自己的太阳穴，轻轻扯出一小段银白色的记忆放进瓶里，然后将瓶子重新丢回她随身的串珠小包。

下午下班前，赫敏用猫头鹰将加了密的纸条秘密送给了保护她的两位傲罗，纸条上写着她公寓的地址。是的，赫敏选择像比尔一样，自己做保密人，并且当夜晚些时候，两位傲罗在扫帚上隔着她起居室的窗户同她眨眼时，她自信地认为这个决定万无一失。

可惜这份自信只持续了不到十个小时。

半夜。赫敏睡不着去厨房倒水喝的时候，她听到身后有脚步声。回到卧室取魔杖显然来不及了；她下意识地抓起手边的水果刀，然而下一秒就被对方杖尖冒出的粗皮绳捆了个结实。赫敏还没反应过来就被拽坐在地上；对方接着念了个力松气泄，她手上的刀也跟着掉到了地上。

“别来无恙啊，泥巴种。”赫敏对这个久违的称呼皱了皱眉头。说话的人又用力一扯绳子，她被迫与他面对面。哪怕没有了摄魂怪，四年的阿兹卡班也让面前的人完全变了样：他瘦得完全脱了形，油腻腻的头发一直垂到胸前，只有那双恶狠狠瞪着她的蓝色眼睛和过去一模一样。

“诺特。” 赫敏勉强点了点头，努力让自己冷静下来。整个公寓都被下了幻影移形禁咒；壁炉在起居室里，飞路粉放在旁边书柜顶层，和备用的门钥匙放在一起，现在她的状况或许够不到；还有楼下的两位傲罗……

她向外张望的动作引起了诺特一声轻蔑的嗤笑：“如果你在找守在你家门口那两条魔法部的狗，我劝你别费力气了。”他摸出一张明显是匆匆写成的便条，当着赫敏的面烧了，“他们连口信都没来得及送出去就死透了。”

战争结束后，赫敏就很少练习无杖魔咒了，她不知道现在的自己是否能成功。“你是怎么……？“她胡乱问着，显得慌乱无措。

“进来的？泥巴种，我看起来像是会给你答疑解惑顺便叙旧的吗？钻心剜骨！”

赫敏感觉全身的骨头都攥起来了，太阳穴跳着疼，胳膊上的旧伤也跟着烧起来。她仿佛又回到了在马尔福庄园被那个女疯子莱斯特兰奇折磨的那一晚。

她不知道诺特前前后后用钻心咒折磨了她多久。最后一次结束的时候，赫敏整个人趴在地上，双眼紧闭，看上去已经昏过去了。诺特厌恶地用脚尖踢开她，走进厨房想要找一些食物果腹。赫敏努力让自己集中精神默念飞来咒——来来回回十多次，就在她几乎放弃的时候，她的指尖终于颤颤巍巍地触到了魔杖。可惜她刚解开绳子还没来得及坐起身，诺特已经狼吞虎咽吃完了一包吐司回过头来。她的缴械咒失了手，却也刚好打偏了诺特的恶咒。咒语反弹在墙上，在厨房里炸开一片狼藉。诺特似乎下定决心好好折磨她——他无疑是一个经验丰富的黑巫师，赫敏慢慢落了下风。她小心地保护着自己连连后退，顺势退到了起居室，身后是大扇的落地窗，天已经亮了，金色的阳光透过窗子慢慢洒进来。

十七楼——赫敏尝试计算跳窗的可能性时，诺特的又一个咒语擦着她的小腿打在沙发脚上，赫敏那个在二手市场淘到的贵妃椅向前一歪，压倒了茶几，玻璃碎了一地。这一瞬间，赫敏突然有了主意。

她大声向诺特挑衅道，“说起来我还没有好好问候你，阿兹卡班的生活不好过吧？有没有希望当年干脆地死在战争里算了，就像你儿子一样？”

激将法奏效了。诺特看起来怒不可竭。他胡乱放了两个死咒；而赫敏早有准备，小心地躲开了。紧接着是烈火熊熊。赫敏知道自己赌对了：西奥多·诺特在厉火中丧生，老诺特终归是会拿这个对付自己的。赫敏的杖尖也紧随其后喷出大量的铝粉；利用在炼金术导论里读到的知识，她终于成功引起了爆炸。

站在窗边的她被爆炸引起的气流推了出去。她感到胸口震着痛，钻心咒的后遗症让她的脑袋仿佛烧起火来，背上不出所料被碎玻璃扎了许多口子。若不是她提前给了自己一个保护咒，她或许早就痛晕过去了也说不准。下落的过程中，她粗略地估算着楼层，等到大概十层高的位置她便可以幻影移形了。可是她没料到诺特浑身是血一瘸一拐地出现在了窗口——他的眼中满是恨意。诺特不傻，赫敏施咒的同时他就意识到了她的打算。现在的他居高临下地狠狠给了她一记恶咒，赫敏甚至没有来得及闪避就被击中了左肩。

她知道现在的自己看上去就像六年前的邓布利多教授一样，在高空毫无挣扎地向着死亡坠落。在她彻底痛晕过去之前，她脑海里只剩下一个想法：若她这一次还能大难不死，她再也不会指责罗恩和哈利冲动冒失了。


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy

2003年5月14日

墙在德拉科身后合上。

病房里的人终于注意到了呆呆站在墙边的他（除了格林芬，他仍在专注地往药剂里滴莫德拉鼠汁）。院长如释重负地舒了一口气。而韦斯莱却似乎一下子就被点着了。他大步向德拉科走过来，左手拔出魔杖似乎要给他来个结实的恶咒一样。可惜他没有成功，波特一把拦住了他，表情复杂地向德拉科点头致意。

德拉科也朝他点了点头，然后走上前和沙克尔握了握手。后者的表情和波特的如出一辙：冷淡，质疑，还有一些轻蔑，但是无可奈何。德拉科短促地从喉咙里挤出一声轻笑来。这些年来他已经在太多人脸上读到过这个表情，或许有时候还有恐惧，毕竟那个黑魔标记直到现在都还牢牢地刻在自己的左臂上方。无论治疗偶发魔法伤害的手法多么娴熟高超，他这三年来都只能独自呆在最偏远的办公室里，接待零星几个病人，仿佛只有现下这种突发性黑魔法事故才能让他重新被人记起。

他仍然会被这种态度刺痛自尊心，但他知道他不能责怪任何人。他迫切地需要这份工作：他需要远离所有过去阴暗的记忆，他需要证明自己不是像行尸走肉一样活着，需要证明他还有被需要的价值。

病房里一时间诡异地静了下来，还是沃特尔及时解了围：“马尔福治疗师，也许您想先过来看一看病人的情况？”

德拉科其实不想。如果可以，他甚至想要假装什么都没有发生，回到他小小的办公室继续喝那杯南瓜汁，听他的病人莫格太太聊聊她的幻听，而不是呆站在格兰杰的病房里，显得束手无策。

他其实设想过再次遇到格兰杰的场景：他事业有成，不需要再炫耀血统也能重新回到那个受人奉承的金字塔尖。他们在某个晚宴或者舞会碰面，他在她面前可以重新仰起他高傲的头颅。他们可以轻松地聊一聊各自的生活，她可以不再只用同情怜悯的眼光看着他……但是现在，他是一个工作了三年都没有升职的初级治疗师，被塞在几乎无人问津的保健科。而她更可怜：她的生命现在似乎只能交到他一个前食死徒的手里。

所以他只能僵硬地点点头，走上前去。格兰杰的情况比他想象中更糟糕：她眼下青黑一片，面上全无血色。全身上下都是大大小小的淤青和伤口，哪怕在格林芬治疗后还是留下了一些醒目的痕迹。右腿显然在幻影移形的时候分体了：粉色的皮肉在白鲜的帮助下慢慢生长，服下生骨药水后最迟明天就能愈合如初。然而这些都不是最糟的。反而是她的左肩，好像被什么利器用力剜下了一块肉，白骨森森地露在外面。她的整只左臂因此泛着诡异的乌青，看起来已经坏死了。他对着这处诡异的伤口施了检测魔咒，当下就拧起了眉头。

他熟悉这个咒语。伤口不但难以愈合，黑魔法还会在体内慢慢扩散，影响伤者的意识和记忆。就赫敏左手的情况来看，哪怕她看起来彻底失去了意识，大抵她的脑海里正在清清楚楚地循环播放着这辈子最悲惨的记忆。他见过有人因此不堪折磨，发狂自残，甚至自尽。它虽然在不可饶恕咒里排不上名头，却远比钻心咒更漫长，比死咒更残忍。他自然也猜到了施咒的人，看来有了魔杖的诺特比在审判庭上更施展能身手。自然，诺特大概是还活着的食死徒里最痛恨赫敏的人：决战时他的儿子对上了她，最后被自己灭不掉的厉火烧死，就像倒霉的文森特一样。

德拉科似乎沉默的太久了。波特忍不住开了口：“马尔福……”

“是诺特做的没错，和他当年聆讯时候的那个一模一样。”德拉科往后退了一步，开始挥动魔杖，“现在你们如果能好心帮我个忙，离开这里，好让我集中注意力，我相信格兰杰小姐醒来以后也会感谢你们的。”

在场的人沉默地交换了眼神，最后是沙克尔开的口：“这是自然。那就让格林芬治疗师留下来帮一帮您吧——他的药剂看起来也没有配完呢。”

德拉科点点头；墙打开又关上，一时间，病房里只剩下摆弄玻璃瓶的声音。他扫了一眼连头都没抬起来过的格林芬，内心禁不住讽刺了金斯莱一番。若他真的有心动手脚，这样一个人如何又能看得住他。

德拉科不知道时间过去了多久。期间斯普尔曼来送过两次食物，他没注意是些什么。格林芬一直尽职尽责地呆在病房里，哪怕后来他只是靠在墙边摆弄他的袖扣。在他的努力下，格兰杰看起来好一些了：她的嘴唇不再是骇人的苍白，周身的淤青散成了暗黄色，肩上的伤口也上了魔药固定住了，左臂的乌黑散了许多，变成一种暗淡的死灰色，就像德拉科眼睛的颜色一样。

“等这颜色散了，她应该就能醒了。”他指着赫敏的左臂对格里芬说道。

后者朝他尴尬地笑了笑：“您介意我看一看她的情况吗？格兰杰小姐的情况需要及时通知部长。”

他朝格里芬点了点头，揉着酸痛的后颈往外走，后者立刻走向格兰杰重新检查起她的状况。德拉科现在急需出门透口气，见一见除了格兰杰外的随便什么人，忘掉这段不在他预计之内的见面。或许运气好的话，他早上倒的那杯南瓜汁还是温的。

可他最后还是没有喝上热南瓜汁。一小时后的德拉科甚至开始有点想念为格兰杰治疗的时候那种不受打扰的专注和安静。院长显然没有将一个保健科治疗师的预约放在心上。三个投诉，明天或许还有吼叫信——德拉科盯着盥洗室镜中的自己，心烦意乱地想着。

波特和韦斯莱的声音就在这个时候从外面走廊里隐隐传进来。如果说德拉科在六年级学到了什么，那一定是再也不要被波特发现他独自呆在盥洗室里。他迅速走进了其中一个隔间，给自己施了一个幻身咒，静静等待他们离开。

“……她看起来真的好多了，格林芬先生说最迟明天她就能醒过来。梅林，想想我们早上刚发现她的样子吧。”这听上去像是波特的声音。

“那只白鼬最好真像看上去那么规矩，”韦斯莱咕哝着，声音听上去有些紧，“说实在的，刚才我还以为会看到他趾高气昂地等着嘲讽我们呢，还记得他上学的时候吗，那尖下巴都要抬到天上去了……”

德拉科开始认真的考虑给他丢个恶咒然后全身而退的可能性。

“他刚刚救了赫敏！”波特这次看起来也不太赞同红毛的刻薄，“而且我们已经毕业那么久了，罗恩，你不应该……”

“不应该还是像以前那样看待他，他变了很多。”红毛捏起嗓子接下了波特的话，“说真的，你这论调和赫敏一模一样！梅林的胡子啊，马尔福到底给你们下了什么咒！”

这次波特停顿了很久才接话，似乎在背后议论别人令他良心不安，“他的父母都死了。战后单是针对他的审判都进行了十二场，更别提那些漏网的食死徒对他们一家的围追堵截了。我……知道那种感受，罗恩。”

韦斯莱听上去有点心虚，但还是辩解道：“卢修斯·马尔福是罪有应得！他被判死刑的时候你也在场的！”

“但是我们都知道那个死刑判的并不公正，想要看马尔福倒台的官员太多了。”红毛看起来还想要再说些什么，波特及时堵住了他的话：“别让自己变得像马尔福一样，罗恩。”

德拉科用力闭了闭眼。马尔福这个姓氏，除了血统和金加隆，现在也只能给人留下刻薄无知装腔作势的印象了。这句话似乎说服了红毛，他终于换了个话题：“等赫敏这次出院，我一定要强迫她把攒的年假一次性休了。她不是一直想去奥地利吗？怎么样？一起来吗？或许我们还能叫上金妮……”

波特的回答听不清了，他们离开了盥洗室。

德拉科可以忍受别人的冷眼、歧视甚至侮辱，但他痛恨他们的同情和怜悯。

他宁愿做刻薄的马尔福，在他们眼中是仇人、是死敌，也不要做懦弱的、需要施舍的失败者德拉科。


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger

2003年5月15日

赫敏觉得全身都痛。

她惯常握魔杖的左手痛到无法举起，右腿似乎断了——这让她只能把全身的力量压在左腿上试图站稳，太阳穴也突突地跳着，唯一值得庆幸的大概是背上的伤口似乎已经开始结痂。

她不知道自己在哪里：一条漆黑诡异的走廊，走廊尽头是一扇白色的门。事实上，她甚至不确定自己是不是还活着。她的魔杖不在手边，她唯一能做的似乎就是拖着伤腿向前走。门看起来没有锁。她试着用力一推，门却突然消失了，没等她反应过来，她整个人就顺着惯性摔进了门后那个诡异的洞。

她向下坠落，失重感终于让她忍不住叫出声来，无尽的黑暗让她不知道自己会落到何处。仿佛过去了很久——又似乎只有几秒钟——她重重地摔在了冰冷的地板上。她侧躺在地上，脸正对着一个紧闭的厕所隔间，顺着门缝可以看到一个小女孩在里面抱着腿抹眼泪。

这里似乎是霍格沃茨某个女生盥洗室。赫敏皱着眉毛盯着女孩那毛茸茸的头发——那是十一岁的她。傲慢自负，没有朋友，刚进入魔法界的她是一个万圣节都只能躲在厕所隔间里偷偷哭泣的可怜虫。二十三岁的赫敏都快要忘记这样的自己了，她早就学会了掩饰自己的要强与软弱；然而眼前十一岁的赫敏……她看着蹲在地上呜咽的女孩，无声地叹息。

赫敏努力撑着自己站起来。她想要靠着隔间的门板喘口气，身体却直接穿透了门重新摔回地上。她闷哼了一声，而小赫敏却像没有听到一样。她努力想抓住眼前小赫敏的脚踝，右手却直接穿了过去。她或许是在一个类似于冥想盆一样的空间里，这个世界里的一切或许没有办法伤害她——这无疑让她短暂地松了一口气。接下来的一切和她记忆中一样：门外有脚步声，巨怪闯了进来，十一岁的她吓得尖叫起来……

但是这次哈利和罗恩没有赶来救她。事实上，这一次谁都没有出现。她眼睁睁地看着自己惊慌无措地后退，靠着墙举起抖震的手施咒反抗。赫敏突然感到左脚踝一阵钝痛，血顺着往下流，她抬眼一看，被逼到墙角的小赫敏正捂着自己被碎瓷砖划开的脚腕。这个世界中的自己受到的所有伤害她都会感同身受——这个新的认知让她放下的心重新悬了起来。她由衷地希望尝试念漂浮咒的自己能够像哈利当时那样成功，然而自己显然没有哈利的狗屎运。巨怪一棒子挥过来就轻而易举地砸晕了她，魔杖折断，紧接着，她自己也被嚎叫着冲上来的巨怪撕碎。

剧痛让赫敏晕了过去（事实上她甚至更愿意相信自己已经像这个世界里的她一样被撕碎了），直到她再次狠狠摔在草地上醒过来。她努力抬头，毫不意外地看到了头顶的满月。然后她听到了狼人的嚎叫声——准确说来，自己模仿的狼人嚎叫的声音。

她努力撑起半个身子，甚至还没喘匀气，就看到了三年级的自己发狂般的跑过来，身后无疑跟着没有狼毒药剂的莱姆斯。赫敏大概猜到了，这次也不会有人帮助她。这个世界似乎在回放她过去二十三年里所有濒死的悲惨记忆，并且让它们变成真正的悲剧。她的猜测很快被印证。这一次比上次更痛。痛昏过去之前，她对比尔的敬佩到达了顶峰。

接下来的事情更糟：五年级的神秘事务司，六年级期末的霍格沃茨，还有决战那一年——魔法部、戈德里克山谷、马尔福庄园、古灵阁……她的精神已经渐渐麻木，只靠着愈来愈剧烈的疼痛勉强维持理智。

她仍然相信自己能挺过去，撑到有人来救她——直到五秒前。

这一次是霍格沃茨五楼一条偏僻窄小的走廊，决战让整个城堡满目疮痍。落单的自己被两个人一前一后堵住出路，只能握紧了魔杖。

“德拉科，杀了她。”身后的声音将她重新拉回熟悉的噩梦。属于这个世界的赫敏正直直盯着德拉科·马尔福，仿佛想要看清他的表情，而跪坐在地上的她只看到他握着魔杖的颤抖的手。

她选择在他举起手的时候闭上了眼睛。这一次的死格外的轻松，没有折磨，没有疼痛，她甚至没有听到他念完咒语就晕死过去。

赫敏重新睁开眼睛的时候身边空无一人。

她盯着白色的天花板看了很久，才反应过来自己从噩梦里醒来了。她的大脑仍然迟钝。她习惯性地用左手摸索魔杖，却发现她现在完全感觉不到自己的左手了。这个事实让她有些恐慌——她甚至没办法扭头看一看自己的左手，她的脖颈和肩膀也被咒语死死地固定住了（就像麻瓜医生对付骨折那样）。没有耳鸣，没有疼痛，她像躺在棉花上一样舒适：这若不是意味着她得到了及时且精湛的救治，就代表她还是落到了诺特手里，被施了无感咒。

“有人么？”她尝试着张了张干裂的嘴唇想要呼救，却什么声音都发不出来。就在这个时候，门口似乎传来了隐约的脚步声——有人要开门进来了。赫敏慌张地用还能动的右手努力寻找她的魔杖，尽管她知道现在的自己虚弱到不一定能完整地念完一个缴械咒，但必须一试。

“感谢梅林！你昏迷了三十多个小时！！！”这个声音让赫敏短暂地松了一口气，冷汗完全浸湿了她的后背。金妮重新关上门快步走进来，她的声音听上去非常气愤，“我听到消息的时候差点从扫帚上摔下来——你为什么这么不谨慎！你知不知道昨晚我刚赶到圣芒戈的时候你的状况有多糟糕！”

赫敏思考着如何让金妮·波特消气，反驳自己其实已经足够谨慎显然不是什么好办法。金妮快步走到她床边坐下：她那标志性的蹙眉，以及靠近后身上熟悉的香味，终于让赫敏彻底放下心来。她努力张了张嘴，却仍然发不出声来，只好扯着脸向金妮笑了笑。

或许因为赫敏的惨样让金妮都忍不住同情，她的态度温和了许多：“哈利和罗恩今晚一定会过来，我的守护神已经去通知他们了。负责你的治疗师应该也得到消息了，他或许已经在过来的路上了——”治疗师这个词让赫敏晃了晃神，金妮却没注意到，继续说了下去，“——他看起来挺负责的，说是早就认识你，你昏迷的时候还来看过你两次呢……”

赫敏回过神来，为自己的敏感暗恼：“克莱尔·格林芬吗？对……上次在医院认识的。”

金妮终于反应了过来，尴尬地咳了一声，岔开了话题：“袭击你的人仍然在逃，你或许需要考虑换个新住所了。想要来戈德里克山谷和我们呆一阵子吗？唔，还是你其实更想去陋居……”

赫敏知道金妮想到了刚出生就把一家人折腾的天翻地覆的小詹姆，她干笑了两声。正想说点什么的时候，有人敲开了门。格林芬尖细的声音传了进来——“格兰杰小姐，您现在感觉怎么样？”

金妮突然站起了身，手指紧紧地扣在手包上。赫敏想让自己看起来精神些，她清清喉咙，努力挤出一个笑容，将脸转向门侧。

但她的话全部卡在了喉咙里——格林芬站在她病房门口，身侧是一脸冷漠的马尔福。


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy

2003年5月15日

她醒了。

格林芬来他办公室通知他一起去看一看格兰杰的情况的时候，德拉科正盯着报纸走神。

他想起二年级的时候，格兰杰被蛇怪石化的事。他当时不懂事，还和文森特他们恶意诅咒过她。他记得小时候撞见妈妈怀念过世的雷古勒斯舅舅，她哭着告诉自己死亡是让人很痛苦的事，那时的他就想让那个看不起他的波特和红毛也好好尝一尝那种滋味。可等到真的传出她被袭击住院的消息以后，他才发觉自己没有想象中那么痛快。

她不会真死了吧——他甚至还抱着这样的想法半夜悄悄溜出去探望过她。她眼睛瞪得很大，右手举着一面镜子，全身僵硬冰冷，一点也不像那个怒气冲冲将他怼得哑口无言的小女巫。他无论如何侮辱现在的她，她都不能再骄傲地扬起她的下巴了。这次他赢定了。可他总觉得她的眼神还是一如既往的不屑与轻蔑，对着这样的眼睛他什么都说不出口。他甚至希望格兰杰能快点好起来。

看着被石化的格兰杰，德拉科第一次意识到死亡或许没有他想的那么简单。他不知道波特和韦斯莱怎么想，但他为了他的诅咒而感到心虚愧疚。他不止一次对斯莱特林的学生提起他希望格兰杰被袭击，现在他总觉得所有人都在他身后议论纷纷。他讨厌这些议论，他不希望她的死和他有一分一毫的关系：哪怕她的成绩单让他整个暑假都不好过，哪怕她总是趾高气昂自说自话。他讨厌这样软弱的自己。明明与他们势同水火，却没什么胆量真的伤害他们。可是除了言语上的放肆，他还能怎样保护自己、宣泄愤怒呢？

敲门声让德拉科回过神来。他们已经站在格兰杰的病房门口了，他下意识启用大脑封闭术，将所有表情和想法压下去。

门被推开了。他先看到突然站起来满脸惊讶疑惑的金妮·波特——格兰杰的身边永远不缺少韦斯莱家的红毛（毕竟他们在人数上占了绝对优势）。他完全读懂了她的表情：她不知道他现在就职于圣芒戈，她在质疑他的背景和能力凭什么能和格兰杰扯上关系。显然，让他负责格兰杰病情这件事是保密的。他无所谓地抿了抿嘴唇，低头看向病床上的格兰杰。

她的表情很奇怪：似乎想要努力挤出一个笑，但是整张脸因为用力过度有一些扭曲。但她的脸色看起来好多了，嘴唇不再因为失血过多而一片惨白。她的左手紧紧握着拳——醒来后找不到魔杖一定让她十分紧张。她看起来恢复的不错。他暗自松了一口气，他可不想在严密的监视下再为她治疗一次了。

“格兰杰小姐，事实上，您的伤是马尔福先生负责的，他对黑魔法造成的伤害颇有研究……现在如果您不介意的话，或许他可以为您检查一下愈合的状况？”

她僵硬的表情终于裂开了：“当然。麻烦了。”

德拉科举起了魔杖，有些意外地看到格兰杰瑟缩了一下。他一边念着检测魔咒，一边分神猜测着她在噩梦里都看到了些什么。

诺特给她的那个咒语，能够让人陷在自己最危险最黑暗的回忆里，在那里，最深的恐惧都会成真。精神上的痛苦直接反映为肉体上的折磨，除非用反咒及时治疗，否则伤害扩散全身后只能痛苦地死亡。她看到了什么，能让她下意识地害怕魔杖，或者说，害怕他？

德拉科其实明白以自己和她过去的孽缘，她悲惨的回忆里有他并不奇怪，毕竟单单他短时间内能忆起的就不胜枚举：他对她的蔑称、五年级时他跟着乌姆里奇助纣为虐、还有她被抓到马尔福庄园那次……但他本以为，那个战前只会蔑视他、战后似乎怜悯他的格兰杰，不应该害怕他。这个世界上或许没有谁比她更了解德拉科·马尔福是怎样一个不敢做不敢当的懦夫，不足为惧。

她原来也会害怕他伤害她吗？德拉科垂下了魔杖，转头告诉格林芬：“她恢复的很好。事实上，等她能正常下床活动以后，她就能出院了。”

格兰杰似乎从噩梦中缓了过来，她抬头盯着他的眼睛：“谢谢你又救了我的命……马尔福。”

他本打算点一点头就离开病房的，仍然抱着胳膊站着的金妮·波特从头到脚散发着逐客令。但格兰杰的眼睛撞上他的时候，他忘记了一切，愣在原地。她褐色的眼睛里不再有迟疑：很真诚、很温暖，就像当年她尝试帮助他时那样。她一直盯着他，而他不想在这样的注视下转身离开。

气氛似乎在他们的对视下变得有些尴尬。女波特状似无意地清了清嗓子，格兰杰似乎是找到什么机会移开视线似的。猛地扭过头看向她。德拉科回过神来，差一点儿就笑出了声——现在的他完全不想顺势离开了。他后退几步半靠在墙上，拿过格兰杰床头的魔药药剂仔细地检查。

女波特瞪了他一眼，低下头默默和格兰杰进行眼神交流。房间里唯一尴尬的人突然变成了格林芬。他干笑两声，似乎正想要说些什么场面话的时候，救兵到了。

红毛和疤头进了病房。

德拉科有些心烦意乱。他仍然对昨天这两人对自己的评价记忆犹新。红毛先一步冲到了床边，似乎全世界都没有他病床上的小女朋友重要。疤头则是落后几步，先向他的红毛妻子安抚的笑笑，才绕到另一侧握住了格兰杰的手。

德拉科承认自己十分厌恶这种黏哒哒的场面。他搁下魔药准备无声退场时，他注意到了疤头的视线。

“你今天晚上值班吗？”他读懂了疤头无声的口型。

两个小时后，他们相约在圣芒戈附近一个安静的小酒吧里。波特请客。狠狠敲诈了他一把的德拉科终于解了气。

“这次非常感谢你，真的，”波特先开的口，“我为我之前对你的怀疑道歉——她恢复得非常好。”

德拉科耸耸肩：“应该做的，为了私人恩怨丢了工作什么的可不值得。”

“你这些年变了挺多。”

“可能吧，”德拉科抿了一口酒，“都毕业那么多年了，你也不太一样了。”

他们都明白对方的潜台词。沉默了一会儿，两人同时开口。

波特笑出了声：“你先说吧。”

其实德拉科大概知道波特找他的目的：表达歉意，改善关系……他特意调换了夜班赴约，也是十分需要这个橄榄枝。

“还没有恭喜你结婚了。”德拉科转着自己左手的扳指。

“谢谢。很抱歉我们当时没有邀请你……你知道的。”

德拉科点了点头。黄金三人组里任何一个的婚礼，就算邀请他也不会出席。

“幸好你们没有，不然克里维可能会被吓死吧。”

科林·克里维负责了整个婚礼的拍摄。德拉科当时认真地看完了报道波特婚礼的头条和小报。

想起以前的事，波特立刻就笑了：“他的确是很怕你。我真是好奇你当年是怎么恐吓他的，让他一提起你就吓得话也说不清楚。”

他们都心照不宣地捡着些不太沉重的事情回忆：不谈战争和阵营，同窗六年的他们其实也有很多共同话题。气氛缓和了很多。德拉科提起隆巴顿的记忆球的时候，第三瓶火焰威士忌也见了底。

“……说真的，你当时怎么想的？从来没骑过扫帚就敢飞过来追我？”德拉科看起来有点醉了。

“哈，我当时就想你或许是世界上唯一一个比我的麻瓜表哥还任性妄为的混蛋了。我可一定得给你一个教训。”波特似乎也没那么清醒了。

“……对不起，”气氛恰到好处，德拉科的声音沉了下来，努力让自己听上去更真诚些，“上学的时候……我的确是个目中无人的小混蛋，做了很多伤害你们的事。真的很对不起。”

波特也沉默了一会儿：“事实上我也有错。一直以来我都把你想的太坏了，很多次反而弄巧成拙。过去我一直不愿意承认赫敏对你的评价……我感到很抱歉。”

“谢谢你，波特，”德拉科抬起头来，“不是所有人都愿意给我第二次机会的。”

波特转过头去错开了他的视线：“你该谢的人不是我。”

德拉科终于露出了些真诚的笑容。那么多年来，他和波特难得能在少有几件事上达成共识。今晚借着酒精，他们恰到好处地为了同一个人给了对方一个台阶下。


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Granger

2003年5月15日

赫敏刚醒来的一瞬间或许想过遇到马尔福要和他说些什么，但等她真的见到他的时候，她发现自己一个字都挤不出来。哪怕心里一直有所期待，但是看到他真的成了一个治疗师，她十足地惊讶。

她大概有四年没有见过他了。审判后他变得低调了很多，赫敏很难再像念书的时候那样随时得到他的消息。她对他最后的印象，仍然停留在诺特的审判那会儿——他坐在她身边，作为证人出席。当时马尔福和他母亲刚刚被保释，条件是他作为证人协助魔法部为其余食死徒定罪（顺带附赠他们家大量的金加隆）。整个聆讯过程中，他除了回答问题外全程垂着头，左手紧紧攥着长袖衬衣的袖口。不少人投向他的目光嘲讽又不屑：这样一个懦弱颓靡的形象，极大程度上迎合了魔法界对马尔福这类纯血家族的阴暗期望。他父亲的死刑被大肆报道、他和他母亲每天深受吼叫信困扰——小马尔福似乎终于为他年少时的趾高气昂付出了代价，而大众乐见其成。

诺特拒不认罪的嚣张态度在审判庭上引起众怒。群情激愤的结果就是让没有摄魂怪看守的诺特钻了空子。马尔福被咒语击倒捂着胸口滑下座位的时候，负责看守的傲罗才将将反应过来。几乎没有人怀疑那咒语就是冲着他来的：决战时诺特和他对上了落单的她，在诺特让他了结她时，他终于下定了决心叛变，击晕了诺特让她逃跑。他的叛变不但救下了黄金三人组里的智囊，还间接导致了之后不久的小诺特丧命厉火。诺特有十足的理由憎恨他。但是只有赫敏知道，德拉科在看到咒语的一瞬间身子往她这边偏了偏，右手顺势把她护在了身后。他救了她的命。

哪怕他痛晕过去前强撑着嘱托，让她带他回马尔福庄园（“我妈妈知道应该怎么办”），她还是和其他官员一道将他送往了圣芒戈。他是对的：没有人知道怎样医治他，连偶发伤害科的一把手格林芬都束手无策。看着面色已经有些发黑的马尔福，她只有咬了咬牙，不顾反对就径直带着他幻影移形到了马尔福庄园外，让守护神进去报信。他那次伤得很有些重，他母亲在他床边忙前忙后一天一夜，他才算是勉强脱离危险。过程中她不便自行离开，便由着家养小精灵带着她逛完了整个庄园，然后找了间客房里住下。

整整三天后他才清醒过来，赫敏第一时间去探望了他。她感谢的话还没有说出口，他就将头扭朝一边：“你可千万别是来感谢我的，格兰杰。”

赫敏笑了笑：“我有幸参观了你的庄园。说真的，你现在这样子真像花园里那些仰着头的白孔雀。”

他似乎挺喜欢这个新话题，重新转过头对着她：“你还真别说，我小时候和他们关系挺不错。劳拉还带你去了哪儿？”

“几乎都绕了绕，包括你的魔药室；上学的时候怎么不知道你这么喜欢魔药？”

他垂了垂眼，“我魔药课成绩一直不错……不过以我们当时的关系，你注意不到也很正常。”

“你都自己配制魔药吗？我看到你的材料十分齐全。”

他点点头，“我比较擅长治疗类的。你知道的，战争时期我们家的处境不大容易，受伤是常有的事。”

赫敏心里一亮：“你有没有想过以后做一个治疗师？”马尔福抬眼，她兴致勃勃地说下去，“虽然你的家产很丰厚了，但是我想，做一份你喜欢且擅长的工作能够帮你更快地走出来——你知道的，转移一下注意力。”

他似乎考虑了很久，“或许吧。你觉得会有人认可我吗？一个前食死徒？”

她知道他能够明白她的意思。“你已经改变了很多。你要对自己有信心。”

“诺特这场……是最后一个审讯了吧？”赫敏点点头，他继续说，“那我可要在家好好休息一段时间了，我的孔雀们近来一定很想念我……”

之后很长一段时间赫敏没有什么好的由头再去找他。哪怕关系缓和很多，他们仍然算不上什么时不时联系的朋友。工作很忙，她和罗恩的关系也慢慢从争吵不休转为眼不见为净，直到两个月后，她才终于有空，找了个借口悄悄去了趟圣芒戈。没有看到马尔福的名字。她也只得强压下心里那点遗憾，把这件事放在脑后。

“……赫敏！你在听我说话吗？”

“嗯？你说什么哈利？”赫敏猛地回过神来，面前是哈利愤怒又无奈的脸。“他们人呢？”

“金妮回陋居照看詹姆，罗恩去忙案子了。说真的赫敏，过去半小时你都在想些什么东西！”

“对不起哈利，我……”

他紧紧盯着她的眼睛，好像妥协了，“行了别说了，我理解。你和他还有联系吗？”

这个人指的是谁，他们都心知肚明。赫敏摇了摇头，“他受伤那次之后就没见过了。我们圣诞节的时候会交换礼物，但是除了他母亲过世那次，也没有更多联系了。”

哈利捏了捏眉心，挨着她的床坐下，“那你现在怎么想？”

她叹了一口气。

她没想让哈利知道她的心思的。那段时间她因为工作和马尔福常有来往，舆论压力很大，再加之她和罗恩性格上的不合拍在亲密关系中渐渐爆发，一度势同水火，她成了她家街角一家小酒馆的常客。马尔福家的审判结果公布的时候，无力改变死刑结果的她终于不得不承认，她一直追求的、绝对的公平在这个世界上不可能存在。被她买醉的架势吓到的酒馆老板只好联系了哈利。他来的时候她已经断片了。她不知道是她说了什么，或者哈利自己猜到了，总之，第二天哈利约她喝咖啡，形容称得上是怒不可遏（“马尔福？为什么偏偏是马尔福！你怎么想的！”）。

赫敏早就意识到，她或许对战后的马尔福产生了一些多余又隐秘的情感。他真的变了很多——她在他身上几乎看不到念书的时候嚣张放肆的影子了。他很安静，过分安静了：她战后第一次去阿兹卡班见他，告诉他她愿意为他辩护的时候，他沉默了很久，最后别开脸，一句话都没有说。

她理解他的尴尬：他也明白，战后能挽救他们家的也就只剩下他在学校的这几个死敌了。她一直感激他决战时伸出的援手，是以她也很愿意保护他的自尊。她不再去见他，他们通信沟通聆讯的细节。第三次聆讯结束后，他终于被保释，可以永远离开暗无天日的阿兹卡班。他请她吃了一餐饭。席间他盯着她袖口无意露出的伤疤（泥巴种）愣神，直到赫敏意识到以后拉下袖子。

他对她说了人生中的第一句真心实意的对不起。赫敏知道，他是这个时候才真正开始明白，自己之前的所作所为或许是错误的。

他们终于开始真正的交谈。刚开始时德拉科还有一些拘谨：谨慎的措辞，小心翼翼的礼貌。她因此——不可避免地——对他更温和些（他生硬地叫她格兰杰小姐的样子让她发笑），赫敏·格兰杰一直是个同情弱者的人。或许是她的友善让拘谨沉默的他慢慢放下心结来，没过多久，赫敏也不得不承认，这样一个用无伤大雅的玩笑捉弄她逗她开心的马尔福，让她没有办法继续讨厌下去。他会给她寄各种各样的书，他和她一样阅读涉猎广泛。赫敏每次约他见面的咖啡馆都恰如其分地合他心意（在麻瓜街区的那些也一样），他们恰巧有着相似的品味。

经过了三个多月不咸不淡的聊天，他们终于可以开诚布公地聊一聊困扰了他们整个青春期的血统问题。他同她分享了他家族的历史，以及纯血统对于他家族的地位与利益多么重要。赫敏看着马尔福家繁复的家族树，开始理解小马尔福偏激又刻薄的血统论从何而来——她理解，尽管她永远不可能认同。他也终于放下了偏见，开始了解麻瓜的历史和文明：交通、医疗、科技……他开始承认麻瓜血统根本不像他以为的那样愚蠢而低贱，麻瓜出身的巫师魔力也丝毫不比纯血统的差（赫敏本身就是一个极好的例子）。他甚至真心实意地喜欢上了赫敏带他去的几家麻瓜餐厅——食物的确可圈可点，更重要的是在这些地方他不必担心被认出来而收到冷眼和议论。成年后的他们终于在这个他们都以为永远不可能互相认同的问题上达成了微妙的共识：战后很多混血巫师有些矫枉过正，甚至开始推崇反纯血论，哪怕是赫敏这样曾遭受过迫害的混血巫师都觉得无法认同——像罗恩说的，她向来过分公平了。也正是如此，她才在进入法律执行司后立刻申请介入纯血巫师的聆讯。这一点上，马尔福十分的认同她，他认为赫敏的许多政见对战后秩序的重建百利而无一害——这种全心全意的认可让赫敏十分受用，哪怕某种意义上她必须承认，马尔福会这样想不过因为她是极少数仍在保护他家族利益的人。

他们“共事”了大概一年。她尽了最大努力为他与他母亲争取减刑（她甚至说动了哈利来为他母亲纳西莎作证），他父亲死刑那天是她陪他喝的酒，后来他们参与的所有食死徒审判，他也尽力为她出谋划策，甚至一定程度上为她疏通了一些纯血家族的人脉关系。

或许是因为她和他首次被相同的目标紧密地联系在一起，或许是因为几个月以来礼貌友善的交往让她愈发认可他，又或许只是因为他十分讨她欢心的冷幽默……她的确对他生出了不该有的心思。一次他们在餐厅吃饭时，偶遇她很久没联系的麻瓜老同学，当对方误认为他们是情侣而他没有否认时，她心底生出了隐秘而真实的开心——她终于确认自己的感情。她越来越享受和这样温和的、甚至于她而言相对势弱的马尔福相处。她不知道是什么时候开始的：或许是她和罗恩越来越少的约会，或许是她时不时在和他探讨法案的时候盯着他出神……她觉得十分愧对正在交往的罗恩，更是厌恶这样的自己。正因如此，诺特案后，他们不再有什么冠冕堂皇的理由继续来往，她也顺势不再主动联系他。

他们本就不该是一个世界的人。

可偏偏就这样一段过去多年、无疾而终的感情，哈利偏偏在这时候再次敏锐地察觉出来。

哈利问她怎么想——她是真的不知道。某种意义上赫敏想要继续接近他：他听从她的建议（或许？）从事一份体面的工作，与她有相似的爱好与品味，最重要的是他在她眼中似乎该死的迷人……但是她也明白，他和罗恩的关系几乎是不可调节的（罗恩似乎一周前还无意间表达过对他的不满），他的身份，他们的过去，都是难以跨越的鸿沟。最重要的是，她对他的感情生活一无所知……她不愿意让人知道她对他有感觉，她担心这是一场尴尬的自作多情：想想吧，单恋马尔福而不得……

她最后只是摇摇头。她想哈利能明白她的意思。

这次轮到哈利叹气了。“我知道他和以前不太一样了，但是我对他还没有了解到可以替你出谋划策。这件事我没有和任何人提过——赫敏，答应我你会谨慎考虑这件事，如果你做了任何决定一定要告诉我，我不希望从别的什么地方得知我最好朋友的感情生活。”

赫敏知道哈利放过她了，她如释重负地笑笑。他也终于说起了正事，诺特的案子。

情况不太乐观：她的魔杖折了，身上的伤至少也要三五天才能痊愈。傲罗办公室成立的特别行动小组除了在霍格莫德找到潘德森——另外一个食死徒——暂住的房子外一无所获。那个警惕的食死徒再也没有回去过，哪怕屋里还熬着未完成的魔药。诺特更是毫无消息，事实上，傲罗们甚至没有办法进入仍在她赤胆忠心咒保护下的公寓，查探一番诺特是否仍在里面。赫敏刚醒来不久，罗恩就带着她写了地址的纸条回部里召集人马继续调查了。

唯一值得庆幸的是，这两个食死徒——至少诺特——丝毫不躲藏就直奔她来，看来主要目的还是寻仇。他们总归会再次送上门来的，赫敏有些乐观地想。

然而赫敏这个引诱他们自投罗网的计划没有得到哈利的认同，显然，这次受袭让他吓坏了：“不可能。金斯莱和我们讨论过，我们都认为将你严密地保护起来才是现下应该做的事。不管你说什么，我们都不会让你再去冒险了。”

赫敏理解他们的心情——事实上，和罗恩哈利这么多年的好友关系让她十分熟悉这种心情。她只得无奈地撇撇嘴，没有反驳：“我能问一下你们打算怎么保护我吗？”  
“会有更多傲罗——这是自然。我们想要把你转移到一个隐秘安全的地方，最好有人能全天陪同你，确保你的安全。在此期间我们会放出假消息，会有傲罗服用复方汤剂变成你的样子来做幌子引他们上钩。听起来怎么样？”

这次赫敏没有自负地反驳些什么。同诺特交手后，她不得不承认自己从来都不是决斗的高手，攻击类咒语从来都不是她的拿手好戏。她不能再因为自己的一意孤行让无辜的人受到伤害了。这个计划的确听起来不错，饶是她也找不出什么大漏洞。她点了点头。

“事实上，在你遇袭后第二天社里就组织了紧急会议，”他继续往下说，“我们都一致认同，将你转移到一个凤凰社成员家里暂住是最稳妥的方案。或许金妮已经跟你提过这件事了——韦斯莱夫妇非常欢迎你去陋居，事实上刚才罗恩告诉我他们已经为你收拾好了金妮以前的房间——只要你愿意。”

“我……非常愿意。”赫敏用力眨了眨眼睛，想把眼泪逼回去。

“那就没什么问题了。”他似乎松了一口气，立刻让守护神去给陋居和金斯莱传信。

“哈利……”赫敏感觉自己嗓子有一些紧，“我能知道谁来假扮我吗？我……”

“裘德·塞尔文，就那个最近刚调到罗恩手下的傲罗，你也认识的，”哈利安慰地拍拍她的手，“她是一个非常训练有素的傲罗，而且这也是她的本职工作，你不用感到愧疚。我们打算让她暂时搬到罗恩那里去住，你们俩过去的关系就是最好的掩护，诺特他们也会顺着这个思路想的。以及，你最好尽快写封信给你的父母——虽然魔法部没有通知他们你的事情，但是你的公寓爆炸可是上了麻瓜的报纸。”

赫敏咽下了所有她想要说的话，刚醒来的时候所有阴暗无助的情绪都消失了。这一刻她无比庆幸她是赫敏·格兰杰，拥有着世界上最棒的朋友和家人。


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy

2003年5月22日

格兰杰前天秘密出院了。她派她那只蠢兮兮的水獭守护神来给德拉科送了信。

她住院时来探望的人不算多。魔法部的保密工作一向做得不错。他们也偶尔闲聊几句，只是话题又回到了战后两人刚刚和解时无关痛痒的那些；一周前和波特的碰面十分顺利圆满，之后他们在医院碰面都会互相致意；再加上他莫名其妙的升职，成为了高级治疗师调离了混吃等死的保健科——背后很可能有波特或者格兰杰的手笔，或者两者都有——德拉科在圣芒戈的工作顺利了很多，至少他不必再浪费精力处理莫名其妙的投诉和冷眼了。

但他对这种现状的态度十分矛盾。波特的善意让他感激（他自然知道他们走廊里的友好交谈一定程度上是给其他治疗师与病人看的），同格兰杰的友好关系让他心情愉悦，但这样的施舍，再次提醒了他，不管过去多久，他都和当年一样软弱无能。

他甚至没有能力保护自己高傲的自尊。这个认知一直让他裹足不前。

这种矛盾情绪在他看到韦斯莱和格兰杰约会时到达了顶峰。德拉科今天没有晚班，只想要安静地享用一客香煎小羊排后早点回家。偏偏头盘刚撤下没多久，他一抬眼就见到了韦斯莱半搂着格兰杰走进餐厅，由侍者引着，在他斜对面的桌前落座。他们聊得很投入，谁也没有看见坐在不远处的他。德拉科的角度刚好能看到红毛的脸，他的每颗雀斑似乎都写着心情舒畅。德拉科觉得自己瞬间没有了胃口。

他们仍然在一起，感情就像女巫周刊上报道的那样如胶似漆。德拉科的胃翻搅起来，他只好左手握拳推开了他点的那杯红葡萄酒。

他明白格兰杰对他来说是特别的。格兰杰是战后少数仍然对他和颜悦色的人。他在战时救了她——这是她对所有人的说辞，但是他知道以她的聪明才智，怎么会猜不到他当时为什么那么做。对长期以来食死徒们冷嘲热讽的报复，在黑魔王颓势明显的时候给自己留好后路，她都明白。但她执意帮助他，同时不忘周全着他的自尊。

一开始他无法理解她为何这样做。

他太孤独了。他似乎一直没有什么推心置腹的朋友。念书的时候他把这归结为学院特质，毕竟哪个斯莱特林会像格兰芬多或者赫奇帕奇一样，成群结队无话不谈？他身边曾有过一群唯命是从的跟班，他也曾追随过别人，俯身亲吻过那个人的袍角，但是他却从来没有体会过友谊和忠诚，无论在何种境况下，他不会背叛的永远只有自己。

他对格兰杰突如其来的友谊感到陌生。他曾经觉得这样多余的感情鲁莽而不理智，但是当她放下偏见和夙愿为他全力辩护的时候，他第一次在除了家人的某个人身上感到被保护。对于这样近似于施舍的感情，他逃避过，故作冷漠地抵抗过，最后心甘情愿地缴械投降。

念书的时候他就不喜欢格兰杰。哪怕后来不咒着她死了，也是不希望她好过的。战后机缘巧合下，他才真正开始了解她，才慢慢开始觉得她或许也是一个很不错的人。其实比起说是一个不错的人——热情、聪慧、坚韧——不如说她是为数不多的、理解他的人。她知道他需要哪种陪伴，知道他需要哪种激励。或许因为骨子里他们都一样傲慢，她是德拉科所认识的，最能够准确感知他情绪的人。她的这项长处在上学的时候就已经初现端倪：她似乎是三人组里唯一一个明白对待他的挑衅，无视比还击更有力的人。她知道怎么激怒他，更知道如何安抚他——只要她愿意。他对这种理解与保护的依赖也就自然而然地日渐增长。

他其实本质一直都是一年级的时候那个被宠坏的小男孩。他享受来自格兰杰的理解与善意，他想要把她的这份保护一直留住，他希望她也能够认可真正的他。他一步一步，小心翼翼地试探着她。她陪着他走过了失去亲人的那段日子，哪怕他知道她心里甚至算得上痛恨卢修斯，她也包容宽慰了他所有情感的宣泄。他们的关系越来越亲密，他被喜悦冲昏了头脑，他开始觉得他仍然有未来——就像邓布利多曾经同他说过的那样——并且那个未来里一定会有格兰杰。

直到他迟钝地意识到，格兰杰从未停止和韦斯莱约会。她一直是别人的女孩，她从未属于过他。她所做的一切，只是她心中坚持的公平在作祟。等他整理好情绪，重新向前走之后，她就会离开他，去帮助那些更需要帮助的人。他之前不过一直是在掩耳盗铃罢了。

他悄悄尾随过她同韦斯莱约会——他们在争吵，其中一个导火索就是他。韦斯莱认为她对他的善意就是对他们过去多年感情的侮辱。他终于清醒地意识到，她或许可以原谅他曾经对她的侮辱与伤害，但是其他爱她的人或许永远不会，包括他自己。他站在餐厅外，看着因为韦斯莱离席而哭泣的她手足无措。他想要狠狠地给韦斯莱一拳，但他也知道，自己连嫉妒韦斯莱的权利都没有。

他渐渐失去了面对她的勇气。他的自尊不允许他一直受她恩惠，他的愧疚让他无法原谅自己造成的伤害，他的爱慕想让他也试着保护她，为她挡下恶咒，让她从沼泽中抽身而出。

他想让自己强大起来，他想要站在她身边，让她平等地注视他。但是命运女神从未站在过他这一边。每次他想要努力达成的事，总是会阴差阳错的失败，这次也不意外。他没能如愿。正相反，他只能像现在一样，坐在不起眼的角落，欣慰于她恢复得很好、甚至像完全没有受过伤，嫉妒着韦斯莱能够得到她的开怀大笑，埋怨着她对自己视而不见的冷漠，以及痛恨着即便如此、都在担心她是否按时在喝补血药剂的他自己。

德拉科完全没注意到他是如何吃完了自己的羊排，又要了份甜点拖延时间。他的视线一直没离开过那对情侣。他们离开后他马上用幻身咒跟上——只是想确认她的安全，他这样为自己找借口。幸运地，两人没有立即幻影移形。他们像每一对正常的情侣一样，手牵着手压马路，时不时钻进小店逛逛。他们回到一幢小屋（门牌号下写着韦斯莱），门口下了一个他也无法破解的禁咒。他不知道他们整晚在屋里都做了些什么：或许窝在同一张沙发椅上听广播，格兰杰会去调她最拿手的鸡尾酒，他们一定有很多可以聊的，当然也会有亲吻、拥抱……在门口等到半夜的他终于不得不接受事实：今晚格兰杰或许不会再从这里走出来了。

他们同居了。这次意外似乎成了他们感情的催化剂；格兰杰留宿韦斯莱家，这样的消息想必除了他的所有人都乐见其成。甚至，他们只是一起回了他们共同的家——格兰杰、格兰杰-韦斯莱，就算不是完成时，也很快会变成进行时吧。他似乎突然被狠狠地扇了一耳光，猛地清醒过来。他快走几步，转身到了附近一个阴暗的小巷子里，幻影移形回了家。不是他常住的那间离圣芒戈很近的公寓，而是马尔福庄园。事实上，他已经很久没有回过庄园了。母亲过世后，那个承载了他最天真也最黑暗回忆的地方对他也失去了最后的吸引力。他甚至深恨那些被魔法部勒令撤除的庄园保护咒。没有了它们，这座华而不实的庄园失去了它最后的功能：保护它的主人免受伤害。

纳西莎受到逃亡食死徒的袭击后很久他才接到消息，传口信的家养小精灵几乎是拼死逃出来的。对方有五个人，其中一个还是狼人。所幸纳西莎几乎没有受什么折磨就被杀戮咒击倒了。家养小精灵们为了保护他们最后一个主人，一直等到这些食死徒离开才来找德拉科。

纳西莎过世后很长一段时间，他都在后悔自己搬了出去，自从上学以来，他陪伴母亲的时间少得可怜。他甚至怨恨为了安心强制撤除庄园保护的魔法部，哪怕他们最终抓住了全部五个食死徒并押送阿兹卡班也于事无补。他和他的父亲或许有罪，但他的母亲又做错了什么呢？她从来不是食死徒。她为了保护她的儿子拼上了一切。所有的人都指责纳西莎·马尔福和她该死的丈夫儿子一样都是傲慢的纯血论者，但是只有他知道，他母亲唯一的原则就只有他。当时格兰杰真心实意地帮助他们时，他母亲一直十分尊重她。麻种英雄格兰杰在马尔福庄园有属于自己的房间和家养小精灵——这样的消息大概够女巫周刊换着花样报道一整个月。纳西莎也是唯一一个发现他对格兰杰心思的人，那一年的生日他收到了他父亲当年向母亲求婚的戒指，他知道这默许了什么，也知道这对于一个世代纯血的家族象征着什么。

比起血统、阵营和声名，他的幸福快乐于她而言更重要。

可是他还是把一切都搞砸了。家族世代经营带来的财富，纯血统带来的社会地位，效忠黑魔王带来的荣耀，全都毁在了他的手上。最后的最后，他连自己的亲人都保不住，连自己爱的人都无法去争取。

他从房间床头柜里拿出纳西莎给他的那枚戒指，那上面附着强大的家族保护魔咒。但是又有什么用呢？它最后既没有救纳西莎的命，也没能保护到格兰杰。

他将戒指装进口袋，然后踱步去魔药室找助眠药水——他公寓里的存货所剩无几。打开高架的玻璃门时，他敏感地察觉第三排架子上的瓶子被人动过。有一个瓶口看起来没扣紧。他叫来了家养小精灵，后者尖叫着发誓说不知情。他拧开了那个标着复方汤剂的瓶子凑近闻了闻：气味不对。他紧接着检查了他所有的复方汤剂，以及配置所需要的原材料的储备，证实了他的猜想。他的魔药室失窃了。作案的窃贼急需大量的复方汤剂。至于对方需要复方汤剂来做什么，谁又会知道马尔福庄园有大量的魔药储备……德拉科捏紧手中的瓶子，背上全是冷汗。

十分钟后，他抓起了斗篷外袍匆匆离开。他想起沙克尔那天对他提防的态度，咬了咬牙，这件事还是别指望魔法部为好。


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione Granger

2003年5月31日

在赫敏呆在陋居闭门不出的第十一天中午，金妮终于带来了好消息。

两个食死徒——诺特和潘德森——都死了。

这个消息来得太突然，尤其是赫敏已经做好了长期窝在陋居居家办公的准备。是以，哪怕韦斯莱夫人那面神奇的钟上，罗恩和哈利的指针都从“有生命危险”转到“回家路上”，她也没什么真实感。

当晚，韦斯莱家准备办一个小型的庆祝晚餐。现在时间还早。金妮和韦斯莱先生在后院教小詹姆骑儿童扫帚，赫敏帮着韦斯莱夫人烤了一个她最爱吃的浆果派。

韦斯莱夫人又在偷偷抹眼泪，赫敏走过去给了她一个歉意的拥抱，却被更紧地回抱住了。莫丽一直不希望罗恩做一名傲罗——赫敏是知道的。现在所有的孩子都搬离了陋居，每天盯着钟上的“有生命危险”实在是令人忧心忡忡。

“我当时吓坏了，”韦斯莱夫人似乎终于完全放松下来，抽泣着同她说，“罗恩的守护神过了五个小时才来报信……要是他们没找到你……罗恩也是，三天来没有传过一次消息给家里……”

赫敏偷偷瞄了一眼钟面上自己的指针（“在家”）安慰韦斯莱夫人：“所幸我们现在都没事了。当年更危险的事都经历过，您也不要太担心了。”

赫敏陪着她絮絮叨叨了半小时，韦斯莱夫人才勉强止住了眼泪。门厅传来了动静，赫敏隐约听到乔治大笑的声音。韦斯莱夫人迅速对着自己的眼睛施了个消肿咒语，同赫敏一起走出了厨房。

除了脱不开身的查理，人陆陆续续到齐了。罗恩和哈利正好赶上了丰盛的晚餐上桌，大家都体贴的没有在这个当口询问他们案子的情况。席间的气氛非常轻松愉快：乔治在开罗恩的玩笑，维克多娃和泰迪在攀比各自会的咒语，比尔隔着芙蓉在和韦斯莱先生说着什么，金妮在大声朗读今天的魁地奇快报，尝试得到大家的注意力。

在这样的气氛里，赫敏终于放松下来，给自己倒了杯蜂蜜酒，和狼吞虎咽完顺过气的哈利和罗恩有一搭没一搭的聊起来。

“说真的，计划太顺利了。塞尔文住过来第二天就有人跟踪了我们……不知道是两人中的哪一个，他的幻身咒使得真不错。奇怪的是他什么都没做，也没有尝试破坏保护魔咒留下标记什么的，呆到半夜就离开了。”罗恩也给自己倒了半杯蜂蜜酒。

“或许他只是来踩点？”赫敏猜测着。

“我们也这么想。”哈利接过话头，他刚解决完金妮夹给他的最后一块熏肉，“但显然这次踩点并没有帮到他们什么。昨天他们杀过来的时候就像刚刚知道‘你’在这儿一样。”

罗恩点了点头，“当时我假装外出了。潘德森一个人进去的，我们守在外面的人也悄悄跟了进去。后来场面就混乱起来了。显然潘德森不是一个人来的……考迈克被击中了后颈……”赫敏猛地抖了一下，罗恩拍了拍她的肩膀安慰她，“他没事，现在已经从圣芒戈出院了。但我们确实没有料到诺特在阿兹卡班学成了阿尼玛格斯。我想他们也是因为这个才越狱成功的。”

“蜘蛛！”赫敏想到她受袭击前吊在她办公室窗外的蜘蛛，终于把事情串了起来，“诺特就是这样混过了我的赤胆忠心咒！他从办公室跟着我一起回家了。”

哈利点了点头，证实了她的猜测。“兰斯给诺特丢了变形禁锢咒以后局势就一边倒了。七对二，我们的人伤的最重的大概就是一开始被偷袭的麦克拉根。”

赫敏刚想往下问，罗恩突然拿起一整瓶蜂蜜酒，不自然地提高了音量，“我们不如去外面走走？我已经被城市的空气逼疯了。”

赫敏迅速反应过来，她举着自己的酒杯附和着罗恩：“哈利也来吧？我们好久没有一起散步了。”

哈利一边应声一边捏了捏金妮的手心，后者马上组织了一场热热闹闹的霹雳扑克，就连一向爱唱反调的芙蓉都兴致盎然地观战。

“这个案件有什么疑点？”他们走进了房子前面大片的玉米田，赫敏迅速丢了一个闭耳塞听就迫不及待地问道。

“唯一奇怪的是，我们下达的命令是生擒，但是诺特明明已经处于劣势了，却偏偏被石化咒击中了心脏然后粉身碎骨了……没有人承认发射过石化咒，我们也检查过所有人的魔杖，只查出了粉身碎骨……所有证据都表明，混战当时还有第三方在场，无论有意无意，这个人间接导致了诺特的死亡。”

“潘德森的死就更奇怪了。当时七对一，按理说没什么悬念了，他却突然丢了个像烟雾弹一样的东西……”

“那是韦斯莱笑话坊产品的变异版——看来他们躲在霍格莫德的时候没少偷东西。”罗恩愤愤地说着，给自己加了一点酒，“那东西本来只是扰乱人的感官的，但显然他们在里面加了精神类黑魔法，我们当时似乎都被困在另一个世界里，五感全失。”

“他没有趁机攻击你们？”赫敏再次忍不住提问。

哈利也紧蹙眉头，显然他也认为这件事很诡异，“他似乎尝试过……他的魔杖里的确检测出许多恶咒，但是我们没有人因此受伤……更奇怪的是，我们恢复知觉的时候屋里全是厉火。不得不说我们醒的非常及时。火灭了以后潘德森的尸体就被发现了。活活烧死，手里还捏着他的魔杖。”

“火是弗明戈的魔杖放的……她说她当时有可能出于惊慌胡乱放了几个攻击性咒语。全都对上了，天衣无缝，但我们都觉得这也……”

“太巧了一些。”赫敏喃喃道，“魔法部不应该这么早结案的……尸体应该送去检验科化验，我觉得那未必是潘德森的。”

“魔法部并没有结案，”哈利朝她眨眨眼，和罗恩碰了个杯，“尸体检验报告已经出来了。那是前久在诺克郡失踪的一个孀居女巫，死前被灌下了大量的复方汤剂。”

“弗明戈的记忆也有明显被改动过的痕迹。所以火很有可能是潘德森用她的魔杖放的，为了脱身，运气好的话还能顺便烧死我们。”

“所以，这个案子还在继续。”赫敏叹了口气，她莫名觉得更安心了。她似乎更习惯这样的一波三折，“但至少我们转明为暗了。”

“我们需要新的计划，”罗恩的声音非常欢快，显然他准备好了大干一场，“我和哈利都觉得你也该加入进来！想想上学的时候我们三个人有多么所向披靡吧……”

“这件事金斯莱帮我们压下来了，对外宣布结案，但是我们特别行动小组仍然存在。我们需要一个更机密更周全的计划。而你，赫敏，”哈利转头看向她，“从任何意义上来说，都是关键人物。”

赫敏笑出声来。“我或许需要先找金斯莱要一份调任令。法执司的工作还没做完；我可不想把宝贵的年假浪费在这种愚蠢的社会实践上。”

“你的确应该这样做，”罗恩也笑了起来，“或许你还能调过来做我下属……”

哈利举起酒杯，“敬我们傲罗办公室的新同事。干杯！”


	9. Chapter 9

Draco Malfoy

2003年6月2日

偶发伤害科的工作要比保健科繁忙很多。不再每天有大把时间读预言家日报的德拉科死死摁着疼痛的太阳穴为自己倒了一杯咖啡。

这种繁忙也有很多好处：在他顺利处理了几起因为魁地奇世界杯赛后狂欢引起的事故之后（把自己变身成炸尾螺并不算什么难解决的事），科里其余治疗师对他的态度好了许多。他甚至和格林芬成为了说得上话的朋友，他们还相约一同吃过几次午餐。也是在一次午餐的时候他才偶然得知，他被调到偶发伤害科也是格林芬去申请的。

“我过去或许对你有过成见，”格林芬当时开诚布公地同他说，“但是那天我一直在观察你，不得不说你很有天赋，也很认真。我曾经听过你的很多传闻——当然，更多的是关于你的家族的——但你本人和我想象中完全不一样。你会成为一名优秀的治疗师的，你需要的只是一个机会。”

德拉科当然也知道，自己需要的只是一个恰到好处的机会，用能力获得他人的认可。只可惜这个机会来得太晚了一些，他可能不再能够像自己设想的那样去俘获格兰杰的心了。他没什么资格对格兰杰和韦斯莱的关系从中作梗，他现在唯一能她做的或许就是暗中保护她的安全，尤其是在现在这种危险的形势下。

暗中保护一个人，这种事第一次在德拉科的世界里出现。过去的他可是一点点鸡毛蒜皮的事都要闹得众所周知引人注目的，是以这样偷偷摸摸地对一个人好的感觉令他别扭。可是再别扭，他也在发现复方汤剂失窃的第一时间折返了韦斯莱家，想要再次确认她的安全。这样做是为了不打草惊蛇——他一边这样宽慰自己，一边给韦斯莱家下了几个隐蔽的警戒咒——而且还可以和韦斯莱一较高下：他是绝对不会和韦斯莱合作的，但是那个红毛要是连格兰杰的基本安全都没法保障的话，她也知道应该选谁作为伴侣了。

警戒咒是三天前的上午被打破的。等到德拉科和另一个治疗师换了班赶过去的时候，韦斯莱家已经被打得一片狼藉。局势比他想象中要好许多。只来了潘德森一个人，并且他似乎已经被格兰杰和保护她的三个傲罗压制住了。德拉科幻影移形到街对面一个相对安全的地方继续观察，准备伺机而动。

偏偏情况就在这个时候复杂起来。用魔法死死捆着潘德森的那个格兰芬多的大块头——似乎是叫迈克尔或者别的什么——突然被咒语击中了，潘德森也借机挣脱了魔咒抢回了魔杖。二对三，但精通无杖魔咒的诺特似乎有些棘手。他的阿尼玛格斯是灵活易躲藏的蜘蛛，这让局势一时间呈现了微妙的平衡。

德拉科刚往格兰杰身上丢了保护咒，韦斯莱就带着另外两个傲罗冲进了屋子。诺特很快被某种德拉科不熟悉的禁锢咒给击中了。不再能变身的他看起来十分愤怒，开始疯狂地发射各种黑魔法。混乱中德拉科一直盯着格兰杰——她似乎参加过某种实战训练，判断准确身手也灵活——但这不是她不受到特殊保护的理由。在场的傲罗似乎都只专注于眼前的敌人，就连韦斯莱也没有多往格兰杰身上看过一眼。这群愚蠢的傲罗——德拉科愤恨地低咒一声——难道没有人意识到格兰杰才是那两个逃犯的主要目标吗？显然诺特足够聪明地和德拉科想到了一块儿。他突然一个死咒向着背对着他的格兰杰打过去……

德拉科在一瞬间丧失了理智。他只感觉到自己的手举着魔杖，拼命朝着那个老黄牙身上丢他知道的所有的攻击性咒语。其中一个弹开了诺特的死咒，另一个击中了他。看到瞬间僵硬的诺特，德拉科才意识到那是一个石化咒。一个不知道谁发射的四分五裂紧接着结果了诺特。格兰杰冲上去查看尸体的情况的时候，德拉科才后知后觉地反应过来自己有多么冲动。他暴露了自己的位置，他看到潘德森狐疑地盯着他刚才站的地方，那双小眼睛似乎看透了他的幻身咒一般眯了起来。

潘德森的机灵显然不亚于诺特，事实上，在战争期间，他们俩都曾是搜查小队的队长。他很快用某种方法牵制住了傲罗们——似乎是烟雾咒和无感咒的某种结合——然后走向了正在努力摸索掉在地上魔杖的格兰杰。他嘴角咧着一个不怀好意的笑，一个钻心咒就顺势打在了格兰杰背上。德拉科当然知道潘德森的目的，但他发现自己除了顺从之外别无他法。他再次弹开了射向格兰杰的咒语，毫不犹豫地选择了暴露自己的位置。

接下来潘德森密集的攻击让他无法继续维持住他的幻身咒。

“真没想到，”潘德森侧身躲过德拉科的咒语，阴阳怪气地嘲讽道，“我们的小德拉科为了活命竟然为魔法部做了走狗。贝拉知道了会怎么想？还有卢修斯……”

德拉科没有理会他。但他偏偏说得更起劲了，“你似乎是想要保护那个小泥巴种啊——难怪当年你和诺特对上了。他一直想杀了她，还假借过我的名义给她寄黑信。但我可不一样，比起这些卑微的泥巴种，像你们这样的叛徒才更应该为黑魔王陪葬！”

连连后退的德拉科让潘德森更猖狂了。他故意让潘德森的一个咒语擦着他的左腿打过，然后捂住小腿似乎是想顺势蹲下。潘德森还没来得及用禁锢咒就被德拉科缴了械，魔杖飞出很远躺在门厅的地板上，紧接着被德拉科擦着他头皮的昏迷咒击中，倒在马路上不省人事。

德拉科知道自己时间不多，他的昏迷咒一向撑不了太长时间，尤其像这样勉强命中的。他幻影移形到屋里想要带走格兰杰，才发现找不到她了。她刚才待的地方半躺着一个黑发的陌生女巫。德拉科一瞬间明白过来，自己果然是个为魔法部做苦力的傻蛋。事到如今，德拉科纵使再生气也不能丢下他们不管。要是潘德森先醒来对他们做了些什么，日后在现场调查到他的踪迹他就再也洗不清了。他抓过昏迷女巫的肩膀对她施了个粗略的检测魔咒：不是黑魔法，再加之潘德森刚刚昏迷后的魔力波动，这些人应该很快就能醒来。然而计划有变。德拉科想要重新出门、盯住潘德森的时候，听到他身后一声幻影显形的轻响。

这次潘德森实实在在地对着德拉科的双腿来了个恶咒。德拉科跪坐在地上的瞬间就知道他的两条腿都断了。接着又是钻心咒，德拉科脸贴着地面喘着粗气，听着潘德森的脚步声——他似乎去对付别的傲罗了。

厉火烧起来以后，德拉科才意识到他打算做什么。他似乎料定了德拉科不会把这些人丢在这里，毕竟看上去，德拉科为了格兰杰真是命都不要了。可惜他还没注意到躺着的那个人根本不是格兰杰，德拉科之前将那名女傲罗翻过身去，又顺手将她的黑发变回了棕褐色。火烧起来后一会儿，潘德森似乎又拖来了个什么东西，然后看了眼已经昏死过去的德拉科，把一支魔杖塞到他手里，然后幻影移形了。

等他走后，德拉科重新睁开眼睛勉强撑起半个身子。他甚至不需要闪回咒都知道现在他手里的魔杖一定是之前放火的那根。就算傲罗们都没事，在现场且有放火证据的他一定是秘密协助食死徒的第三人。潘德森看来绝不放过任何一个污蔑他的机会。这个计划不错，尤其是在德拉科神志不清无法逃走的情况下。只是他大概没算到钻心咒对德拉科已经没有那么大的影响：德拉科的十六十七岁一直是在这个咒语的阴影下度过的，自然也有对付这个咒语的办法。德拉科不会熄灭厉火的咒语，他现在的状况也不允许他带着那么多人幻影移形。他所能做的也不过是费了点神努力找到魔杖的主人，修改了她的记忆，再将魔杖塞还给她。

火势看起来越来越大。德拉科在幻影移形前的一瞬间终于向自己坦诚。之前种种——“他们很快会醒”“他的伤很重”——都是借口，他本质不是一个高尚的人，不过是里面的人都不是格兰杰，不值得他不顾自己地去救罢了。

从韦斯莱家狼狈地逃出来。没有救到人。还把自己给搅进去了。忍着剧痛给自己治疗时，他觉得他的人生不会更悲惨了。直到现在。

他的腿还隐隐有些痛——黑魔法造成的伤害愈合的总是慢一些。他挥魔杖给咖啡加糖的时候撞到了柜门，魔杖掉在了地上。他咬咬牙正准备蹲下身的时候，有人先一步捡起了那根山楂木魔杖递给他。

“赫敏·简·格兰杰，守护神是水獭，三年级的时候我狠狠揍了你一拳。没有用复方汤剂的身份证明。”她朝他扬了扬下巴示意他接过魔杖，嘴角微微上扬似乎是在憋笑。

他知道她看到自己姿势狼狈想要蹲下身的样子了。“当然。德拉科·马尔福，没有中间名也没有守护神。读的第一本麻瓜文学是对《Christa T.的思考》，说真的，你的品味真不错。你怎么知道我在这儿？”

她终于笑出声来。他也觉得自己的问题有点傻。“一位姓铂尔曼的治疗师给我指的路，我还没有恭喜你升职了。我已经帮你请过假了，”她比了个手势（注1），从包里拿出一份魔法部的文件，“或许你想要来一杯更好的咖啡，对角巷新开的那家爱尔兰餐厅怎么样？”

德拉科最后的一丝别扭也没有了。“乐意之至。”他轻声说，倒了咖啡挽上她的手，两个人一起幻影移形了。

餐后德拉科慢慢搅着面前的爱尔兰咖啡（注2），“所以，万事通格兰杰小姐，满足一下我的好奇心。你都知道了些什么？或者说，还想从我这里知道什么？”

格兰杰看起来一直在等着他提问，“我想，大部分吧。三天前诺特死了。罗恩说除了食死徒和傲罗外现场似乎还有一个人，他保护了假扮成我的塞尔文小姐。我确定那个人是你。”

她说最后一句话的时候，她那种过分温柔的眼神包围了他。德拉科轻咬了一下自己的舌头才能继续想正事。他应该点一杯无酒精饮料的。“你知道没有证据我是不会承认的。”

“我昨天去了现场，用了踪迹立现——”看到他挑了挑眉，她解释道，“是一种场景再现魔法——没错，是我从书里学到的，这个咒语在几十年前非常流行。我在里面看到了你。”她顿了顿，语气似乎很愧疚，“我希望你的腿好多了。”

德拉科朝她笑了笑表示不必担心，“这解释听起来很格兰杰。那看起来我不用再重新描述一遍事情经过了。谢天谢地，你也知道，我不擅长讲故事。你还想要知道些什么呢？你知道，傲罗办公室已经宣布结案了。预言家日报也报道了。”

“事实上，这种魔法不是严格意义上的记忆回放……我没办法听到你和潘德森的对话……”

“我认为他把我伤成那样丢在那里就已经足以证明我的清白了。”他的语气有一些激烈。

“我当然相信你！事实上，是魔法部需要听到。”她似乎在思考怎样才最能安抚他的情绪，“我认为你现在很危险：潘德森仍然在逃，并且他的目标很有可能就是你。但是我需要向魔法部提交证据，他们才能够按流程派人保护你。我很担心你。”

德拉科错开她的眼睛抿了口酒，他又开始觉得适当的酒精也是有帮助的。“这件事不应该是波特他们在负责吗？”

她点点头，像是有什么快乐的回忆一样，“事实上，我暂时调到傲罗的特别行动小组协同负责这个案子。我也有权参与制定计划。”

“哈，黄金三人组重出江湖。”他咕哝一声，还是妥协了。

他们饭后在餐厅门口分开，他看着格兰杰带着那只装着他记忆的小玻璃瓶赶回魔法部的时候，心里有些轻飘飘的欣喜，但更多的还是迷茫。他还是不应该喝酒的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 就是quote on quote，手动打双引号的意思。这里是指Hermione说的请假其实是魔法部下了文件过来找Draco调查取证的
> 
> 注2. 爱尔兰咖啡(Irish Coffee)不是真咖啡，是一款鸡尾酒，大概就是威士忌兑咖啡，这里对应前文Hermione提到的喝咖啡


	10. Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy

2003年6月5日

赫敏睁开眼就看到她的魔法日历上的备注。

今天是德拉科的生日。

赫敏起得比较早，梳洗穿戴完毕后，她从储藏室里翻出了最新款的飞天扫帚火弩箭三代，再次检查了一遍包装纸。

过去几年，她从没为德拉科准备过生日礼物：他的母亲在他生日那天遇袭过世，她认为他或许需要一些时间走出来。但是今年他的状况似乎好多了。上周她去医院找他的时候和他同事闲聊了几句，才得知他已经被调到了核心的偶发伤害科，最近也有了相处得不错可以一起吃饭看球赛的朋友。这对于战后几乎一直独来独往的小马尔福来说无疑是一个巨大的改变，她很开心他终于像她希望的那样，恢复了正常的生活。

过去的就让它永远过去吧——她对自己说着，叫来猫头鹰把扫帚和生日贺卡一起寄出去——她的境况和四年前大不相同了，前几天德拉科悄悄跑去罗恩家守着“她”的事也让她看到了一点希望。

在昨天陋居例行的早午餐后，她边洗碗边向金妮全盘托出了这一切。金妮看起来并不惊讶——她似乎已经自己看出了些端倪（赫敏立刻为金妮近来看着她欲言又止的表情找到了合理解释）——但赫敏注意到，在金妮魔杖下刷洗碟子的抹布像泄愤一样更用力了。

“我很抱歉，金妮，”赫敏把那几只碟子救了下来，“我对罗恩感到十分抱歉——但是这几年也证明了我们还是做朋友更合适……”

“哦不蜜恩，我不是为了这个在生气。我只是……马尔福！”她嗓子里发出了嘶嘶的声音，神态语气都让赫敏想到了她的另一个叫哈利的朋友，“抱歉，我可能只是需要一点时间消化一下吧。你真的暗恋他！梅林啊，你们上学的时候……”

金妮并没有花很长时间适应这个事实。两个小时后他们在对角巷逛街的时候，她已经开始为赫敏出谋划策如何拿下马尔福了（“他一定对你有感觉，相信我。你只要主动约他几次，他一定会有所表示的，看着吧”），虽然她能提供的帮助实在是有限。

“你们还没有用教名互相称呼吗？”金妮刚试穿完一件紫色的夏季长袍，现在的她终于看起来有些大惊小怪了，“怎么，难道像上学的时候一样恶声恶气的叫全名是你们的情趣吗？”

“哦当然，我可比不上你。”赫敏回敬，“刚认识哈利的时候话都不敢和他说。”

“但是现在我的儿子都跟他姓。听我的吧蜜恩，这个事上我可比你有发言权的多。”她似笑非笑地看了赫敏一眼，抱着一堆袍子去付钱了。

赫敏其实觉得金妮说的有一定道理。这次重逢后她能够明显感觉到德拉科对她不大一样了。是她纠结的少了所以事情看得更明白了，还是她这三年有了什么实质性的改变让他对她刮目相看？她下意识低头看了看自己的身材，又马上羞红了脸，烦躁地把刚买的扫帚丢进了储物间。

赫敏是在处理完法执司紧急任务后收到德拉科的回信的。他表示了谢意，但是没有主动约她。她把那张短短的便签前前后后读了三遍，心慢慢往下沉。

这是他的生日——她将便签塞进抽屉里，努力安慰自己——他或许有其他更重要的安排……他本来也没有义务邀请她吃晚餐……赫敏不得不沮丧地承认她似乎又有些自作多情了。她捏了捏眉心，起身去检验科取德拉科的记忆鉴定证明，顺便思考家里是否还有昨晚吃剩的肉酱意面可以凑合做晚餐。

然而很快她的思绪又绕回来德拉科身上来。她低头盯着报告上德拉科·马尔福的名字，恍惚地在傲罗办公室的楼层出了电梯。她不确定要怎样说服傲罗办公室的主任卢卡斯·凯普尔将监视德拉科的傲罗换为保护他的。凯普尔在战争中失去了妻子女儿和一条腿，他能够承认德拉科在这件事上的清白已经是情感上很大的让步。

她下意识地在脑海中为他开脱：他倒戈了，他在战后也一直十分安分低调，他甚至还不止一次想要保护她……但她也知道他是怎样将食死徒引进学校大开杀戒——哪怕没有造成很大的伤亡，哪怕他事后悔恨不已——这都是德拉科·马尔福要背负一辈子的东西：他曾是个食死徒，并且那个标记将永远留在他左手小臂上。

他不是第二个西弗勒斯·斯内普——赫敏也明白——他不是第二个忍辱负重坚定勇敢的英雄。他胆小、懦弱、自私自利，但是这些特质的另一面，正是她最为匮乏的谨小慎微与明哲保身。没有人是生来邪恶的。她记得上学的时候那么骄傲而不可一世的他，记得在许多食死徒记忆中看到的、那个颤抖着双肩默默忍受钻心咒与摄神取念折磨的他，更记得战后在多方势力下艰难求生苦中作乐的他。过刚易折。他可以为了生存向他们低头，自大高傲的他其实比谁都懂得什么是最重要的事：他才是从未放弃过生的希望的人。

德拉科很复杂，很矛盾，同时也很令人着迷。

赫敏还没有想好说辞就被狠狠拍了肩（她吓得几乎下意识地转身一个恶咒），罗恩的声音传了过来：“你在想什么呢这么出神？我叫了你好几声了。”

赫敏向他挥了挥手里的文件夹：“马尔福的检验报告出来了；我们要尽快开个会，商讨一下方案，我觉得……”

罗恩哀嚎一声：“能不能让刚出完外勤的我先喘口气？我前两天还和哈利打赌，除了书也只有工作能让你日思夜想了。看起来我赢定了。魁地奇世界杯表演赛的vip票，哈利得恨死我。亏我当时还以为他知道关于你的什么内幕呢，笑得格外阴险……”

赫敏下意识地用愤怒遮掩她的心虚：“你们——居然——拿我——打赌？”

罗恩没有看穿她的虚张声势。他似乎是突然想到了什么更令人心虚的事。

“蜜恩，咳，有件事情，我觉得应该让你知道……”他们已经回到了办公室；赫敏听着他干巴巴的声音挑了挑眉，还是好心地施了个闭耳塞听，抱着手等他说下去。“我最近认识了一个女孩，我们相处的挺不错，我是说……我想要早点跟你说的，但是你突然出事了……”

赫敏拍了拍他的左肩表示理解，“我们已经分手三年了。告诉你的好朋友你有一个关系稳定发展的对象不用这么紧张，罗恩。”

罗恩像是松了一大口气，说话也不结结巴巴了，“谢谢你，赫敏。真的，我一直很担心会伤害到你的感情。这几年你都没怎么约会，我害怕会让你觉得你被我们抛下了……”

赫敏歉疚地朝他笑了笑，她没想到自己给罗恩留下了如此深重的阴影。“所以对方是？”

“罗瑟琳·契尔，一个低我们两级的赫奇帕奇，她是……”

“代言非凡成衣店的那个模特！不错嘛小罗尼。你们怎么认识的？”赫敏学着金妮的语气，用手肘拐了拐他的肋骨。罗恩吃痛刚想要埋怨她一句，就看到了远远朝他们走来的凯普尔。赫敏赶紧解除了咒语，拿起放在桌上的报告继续打腹稿。看来她的这次八卦也要无疾而终了。

午餐后，参与此次计划的傲罗特别行动小组——哈利，罗恩，麦克拉根，塞尔文，兰斯，弗明戈，还有她——开了个简短的会。

本来负责监视德拉科的弗明戈看起来对和兰斯一起继续保护他没什么意见：“如果潘德森现在的主要目标是他的话，跟着他确实能引出更多线索。”

麦克拉根轻哼了一声——他似乎上学的时候就和德拉科有些不愉快。

哈利没理会他，继续安排，“裘德，你跟着罗恩顺着诺克郡的线索查，潘德森既然在那儿杀了人就一定会留下痕迹。考迈克，你跟我或许得从过去和潘德森有关系的人入手了。赫敏……”

赫敏接过话头，“我已经把当年的案宗查过一遍了，”她将厚厚两摞羊皮纸递给哈利，弗明戈默默咂舌，似乎在庆幸自己没分到这个苦差事，“潘德森是混血巫师，生父不详，本人非常推崇伏地魔，因此战后深恨那些倒戈了的食死徒……你们可以先从凯普里奥查起，他现在和母亲居住在兰开斯特郡——他曾经同潘德森走得很近。”她指了指一个被圈红了的名字，旁边附了一张凯普里奥和潘德森早年的合照。

兰斯凑过来看了眼，紧紧拧起了眉头，“我当年审的他，他可真是为了减刑把能说的全说了。”

塞尔文似乎是想到了什么突然出声，“我们需要查一查复方汤剂的问题吗？潘德森越狱到现在不足一个月，自己熬制药剂不现实，但是也没有人报过药剂失窃案……我们需要知道他是否还有没用完的复方汤剂。这很危险……”

赫敏捏了捏眉心，“没错，我想他剩下的复方汤剂还可以撑半个月……如果他 每天都喝的话。事实上，他们偷的复方汤剂是马尔福的，他为了避嫌没有及时报案。我上次找他取证的时候他跟我说了，这件事的证据我也一起交给凯普尔先生了。”

房间内响起了吸气声。这些药剂无疑是一枚不定时炸弹。接下来的两小时他们约定了一些安全措施——见面的身份验证、猫头鹰和守护神传信等等，事无巨细——避免潘德森假冒成他们当中的任何一个。为此赫敏和麦克拉根不得不重提他们俩六年级时尴尬的鼻涕虫俱乐部约会一事。赫敏感觉自己的脖子都烧红了。

会议结束前，赫敏斟酌再三还是开了口，“我知道我不是傲罗，我也不愿意在实战中给你们添麻烦，但是我想申请参与保护马尔福。既然潘德森能从马尔福庄园偷走药剂，他也一定有办法搞到马尔福的头发。我担心他被假冒……我是说，我过去同他有一些私交，我能够辨别……”

“弗明戈，兰斯，会议结束后你们去和马尔福碰个面。告诉他你们的身份和现在的情况，然后像我们刚才做的那样约定一些暗号什么的。”两名傲罗点点头，哈利才转过身看着赫敏，表情严肃，“那就别添麻烦。你的调令上还写着呢：禁止参加外出任务。赫敏，你还有更重要的任务。”

赫敏想到自己办公桌上的另外三摞羊皮纸——当年审判时关于潘德森擅长魔咒的调查和记录——叹了口气，妥协了。


	11. Chapter 11

Draco Malfoy

2003年6月6日

德拉科昨天的生日过的不算好。

他上周五就在一家格兰杰喜欢的希腊餐厅订了两人座，前天叫来了家养小精灵给他住的公寓从里到外地打扫了一遍，昨天早上他甚至还提早半个小时起床对着试衣镜一件又一件地挑衣服。

他已经不再是为了过生日而兴奋的小孩子了，他知道自己在期待些什么。格兰杰今年或许会送他生日礼物了（虽然前几年她也并没有），他可以顺势邀请她吃晚餐作为答谢，然后或许晚餐后她会愿意去他的公寓坐坐。她还从没来过他的公寓呢。如果她愿意的话，他可以向她展示那幅她在某个画展看到的、一直心心念念的画作，他把它买下来收藏了。

可惜这种幻想在他早上出门的时候被打破了。两个跟踪他的傲罗，他知道他们是负责诺特和潘德森的案子的，他之前在韦斯莱家见过他们。

他一下子清醒过来，羞耻和尴尬令他无所遁形：他意识到自己仍然是嫌疑人。魔法部不会放松警惕，尤其是对他这样的人。她在负责这个案子……他这样的身份，有什么资格去同她叙旧，把她也拉到被怀疑被防备的尴尬境地呢？更别提她身边还有那个根正苗红的傲罗男友……

对于格兰杰他一直很矛盾：情感上他想要抓住一切机会靠近她，但理智上他一直知道他们的关系对她来说百害而无一利。他又想起了她当年和韦斯莱吵架偷偷流泪的样子，想起了上周她和韦斯莱甜甜蜜蜜约会的样子……他似乎终于想明白了，他希望格兰杰快乐的心情，远胜于他希望她在他身边给他带来快乐的心情。她比他自己重要。他比爱他自己更爱她。

他该退出了。

他果然收到了格兰杰的礼物。她还记得他曾经多么喜欢魁地奇。他强忍着接待了两位病人才写了一张除了道谢没有任何多余的话的回信，装作漫不经心的样子。他本来已经补了半天的假期，但他选择留在医院里，一直忙到晚上。

事实上他完全失去了时间观念。斯普尔曼引着早上跟踪他的那两名傲罗来治疗室找他的时候，他才意识到早已过了晚饭的点。他们向他简短地介绍了情况——他从只言片语里也能推测出格兰杰整个周末都在为了洗清他的嫌疑奔忙。这让他更加坚定自己的决定——她对他那么好，他不能把她再拖进这个泥潭了。

可是他的决心在今晚全数瓦解。

今天圣芒戈格外繁忙，他甚至没顾上吃午餐，更别提烦心格兰杰的事了。傍晚六点时他从办公室直接幻影移形到公寓旁的一条小巷，徒步走到街角一家小餐厅想要填饱肚子然后回家休息。点单后不过十分钟，他遇见了韦斯莱。

准确来说，韦斯莱不是一个人。他满面笑容地搂着一位金色短发的貌美女郎走了进来。（“真是活见鬼”）德拉科迅速拿过一份报纸挡住自己的脸，所幸他们忙着耳语，走过他身边的时候丝毫没有怀疑。他们在他斜后方落座后德拉科装作无意回头一瞥：韦斯莱背对着他，那女郎似乎被韦斯莱逗笑了，甜蜜地给了他一个颊边吻。他们无疑在调情。

德拉科瞬间怒火中烧。

他见过她：他们同住一幢公寓楼，偶尔碰面会点头致意。这似乎解释了为什么这几个月以来他总能在公寓附近撞见韦斯莱（当然他们都假装没有看见对方），他当时没有细想，只当作是巧合。现在看来他就应该在那时候狠狠给这个卑鄙的人一个教训。

他不可避免地想到了格兰杰无声流泪的样子。她现在在做什么？加班？为潘德森这样无关紧要的人奔波？韦斯莱这样赤裸的背叛（并且无疑已经持续了很长一段时间）她是否知情？

整餐饭他味同嚼蜡。以格兰杰的聪慧敏锐，她一定知情。凭他对她的了解，她想要、并且也总是值得最好的——无论是一本书、一份工作、或者一位伴侣。她就这么爱韦斯莱吗？德拉科想到半个月前韦斯莱着急赶往格兰杰病床前的神情，想到她醒来后他们紧握的手……格兰杰是抱着怎样的心情在和韦斯莱交往呢？德拉科右手的刀狠狠敲在盘子上发出刺耳的声响。他看着盘里还剩大半的食物，心烦意乱地留下了餐费离开了餐厅。

这件事本质上同他没什么关系。多管闲事完全不符合他的价值观，更惘论插手他人的情感纠葛。现在他应该回家读完他昨天丢在沙发上的书，泡个热水澡，喝上点安眠药水早点睡觉，或许他明天还可以约克莱尔去看晚上查理火炮队的比赛，他上个月还给球队赞助了一大笔金加隆……他的生活顺利而美满，今晚撞破老同学的风流韵事实在不是什么毁天灭地的大灾难。他站在公寓楼门口徘徊也是为了呼吸一些室外的新鲜空气。圣芒戈里太闷了——他安慰自己。仅此而已。

一个小时后，看到韦斯莱和他的情妇手牵手远远走过来的时候，德拉科放弃了最后的抵抗。他忍无可忍。韦斯莱还没有反应过来，德拉科就已经击昏了他的情妇。韦斯莱刚摸到魔杖就被德拉科缴了械——养尊处优的傲罗，德拉科冷嘲——二对一，他居然莫名其妙地占了先机。

可是他并没有得意多久——在他准备给努力架着情妇的韦斯莱给个恶咒的时候，那个一直暗中“保护”他的傲罗终于反应过来缴了他的械。那个叫兰斯的家伙似乎在朝他嚷嚷什么。德拉科的理智告诉他要尽快对上暗号让傲罗不再怀疑自己的身份，但是他的情感——现在显然占了上风——叫嚣着要扑向韦斯莱将他撕碎，这个两面三刀、虚伪做作的红毛穷鬼……

事实上德拉科也确实这么做了。他甚至没来得及用飞来咒取回魔杖就冲到韦斯莱面前，恶狠狠地给了他的鼻子一拳。

“你这个——卑鄙的——渣滓！”德拉科咆哮着，狂怒让他讽刺挖苦人的功力大大下降。他的右手被韦斯莱狠狠压制住了，但他很快用左手肘用力给了韦斯莱的肋骨一下。

两人很快扭打在一起。两个巫师无视魔杖而近身肉搏的场面难得让经验丰富的兰斯都晃了晃神。按理说，无论是德拉科本人还是冒充成他样子的潘德森都不会蠢到当街袭击傲罗，一对多，还是不用魔法的那种。

“你怎么敢——这么——对她——”德拉科还没来得及给韦斯莱脸上再添一道彩就被昏迷咒击中了，倒下的时候看着韦斯莱无比狼狈的样子，他觉得自己也值了。

德拉科醒来的时候脑子清醒了一些。他的脑子还有些木（昏迷咒的后遗症），右手火辣辣的疼应该是骨折了，他下意识想要治疗的时候发现魔杖不在身边，他的四肢都被某种咒语紧紧捆住了。

当街袭击傲罗。还有不止一个目击者。德拉科呻吟了一声，睁开眼睛，毫不意外地发现自己待在审讯室里，对面坐着一个不认识的女巫，兰斯，和伤已经痊愈了的韦斯莱。

他们三人都面色复杂地盯着他。

那位女巫先开的口，她似乎强压着好奇的情绪，刻板地告知了德拉科他在两个小时前违反的所有法律条文：袭击巫师、恶意伤害傲罗……他估计得再进一次威森加摩，除非当事人不对他进行控告——鉴于他对上的是韦斯莱，这种可能性微乎其微。

接下来就是对他的审问。 

“德拉科·马尔福，圣芒戈偶发伤害科治疗师，调配一锅无痛生骨药水的关键是七滴莫德拉鼠汁。”

这本该是两小时前兰斯那个身份验证问题的答案。坐在韦斯莱身边那位女士开始用羽毛笔飞快地记录起来。兰斯似乎很犹豫，最后还是韦斯莱铁青着脸站起来，手里拿着一小瓶药剂：“马尔福先生，如果你不介意的话。”

吐真剂，当然。德拉科明白自己选择的余地不过是主动或者被动。他点点头表示配合。

在确认药剂生效后，韦斯莱继续审讯。

“姓名及身份？”

“德拉科·马尔福，圣芒戈偶发伤害科治疗师。”

“今晚八点十分，你在哪里？”

“克里格街33号公寓门口的马路上。”

“你当时是否袭击了傲罗罗纳德·韦斯莱和他的女友罗瑟琳·契尔？”

“是。”

女友。韦斯莱如此大张旗鼓毫不遮掩，这让德拉科再次为他的厚颜无耻感到愤怒。值得欣慰的是，在场的另外两人也有相似的感受，他们都突然瞪大了眼睛看向问话的韦斯莱。

“袭击的过程？”

“你都知道，你当时在场。”德拉科不愿意继续配合了。

韦斯莱挑了挑眉，继续问：“袭击的原因？”

“好好动一动你那个上学时候就锈住的脑子——我为什么这么做你不清楚吗。”

“你当时提到了一个“她”，这个人是谁？和你的袭击行动有什么关系？”

沉默。

韦斯莱似乎终于耗尽了耐心。“马尔福，如果我是你，在我知道对方决定了我会不会进威森加摩的时候，我会选择好好回答每一个问题。”

德拉科别过脸去，不看他一眼。

兰斯似乎想要尝试一下更温和的手段：“马尔福先生，您是否介意回答我，您是否与受害人契尔小姐曾有过感情纠葛，并且因为对方现在是受害人韦斯莱先生的……女友而袭击了两人？因为情感纠葛导致的纠纷向来好调解一些，我想，您也不愿意让我们怀疑您牵扯在更大的计划中吧？”

德拉科摇了摇头。

兰斯的耐心显然比韦斯莱好很多。“您过去是否认识契尔小姐？”

“点头之交。”

“你们之间存在过任何感情纠葛吗？”

“没有。”

“您是因为她才袭击韦斯莱先生的吗？”

“不是。”

“这次袭击是全由您自己策划的吗？”

“是。”

“潘德森，或者其他人有参与吗？”

“没有。”

一个小时过去了，审讯双方都陷入了僵局。德拉科显然熟悉吐真剂的漏洞：他避重就轻地绕开了所有关键问题，或者甚至他们根本没问到点上。这样一个案子，性质说来恶劣，却也荒诞。动机诡异、没有魔法伤害……韦斯莱三人简短地商讨后终止了审讯，随后两个傲罗来带走了德拉科。他今晚注定和他公寓里的柔软的双人大床无缘了。

德拉科前脚刚离开审讯室，那边两人就迫不及待地问出了他们憋了一整晚的问题。同样好奇（也是鄙视）的德拉科在离开时悄悄地给他们加了个洪声咒。这或许是他最擅长的无杖无声咒，念书的时候他常常用这个偷听学校密辛。

“——韦斯莱，我没理解错的话，你在和契尔小姐约会？”兰斯的声音清楚地传过来。

“没错。”韦斯莱那语调上扬的声音在德拉科听来十分欠揍。德拉科觉得自己当时应该卸了他的下巴的。

那个女巫惊呼了一声：“我一直以为你和格兰杰……你知道，女巫周刊上说你们进展顺利都快要订婚了……”

韦斯莱大笑起来，不以为然（德拉科紧紧攥住拳头）：“梅林啊，赫敏和我四年前就分手了！我们从不在意那些乱七八糟的杂志小报写些什么的……”

德拉科猛地张大瞳孔，甚至忘记了抬脚继续往前走。


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione Granger

2003年6月7日

周六一大早，赫敏就接到了特别行动小组紧急开会的通知。哈利带来了坏消息：赫敏让他们追查的前食死徒，布拉德·凯普里奥，昨夜被发现在家中遇害。

行动小组开会的时候，哈利简单地说了情况：他们昨天下午拿到搜查令后去了凯普里奥在翻倒巷的店，对方态度配合谄媚，事无巨细地回忆了最近三天的行踪。奇怪的是，他没有见过潘德森，反而是德拉科频频与他接触（听到这个名字赫敏的眼皮狠狠一跳），还约定了当晚十点到他家中拜访，说有重要的计划要商讨。

哈利他们当晚九点半埋伏在凯普里奥家外，凯普里奥却没有像约定好的那样，将大门反复开合三次暗示他们一切正常。九点四十五分，麦克拉根用了幻身咒想要摸进屋里探探情况的时候，发现凯普里奥早已倒在地上，惊恐的表情还僵在脸上。

与儿子住在同一幢宅子里的老凯普里奥夫人是目击者。被黑魔法重伤昏迷的她侥幸逃过一劫。她今早在圣芒戈顺利醒来，她的记忆也证明了凯普里奥之前的说辞。她之前就遇到过她儿子与一个瘦高的金发男子有来往，当晚那个男子晚上八点半左右突然出现在家里，二话不说用黑魔法折磨了他们母子二人。

看过记忆的人——哈利和麦克拉根——都认同那无疑是德拉科·马尔福的脸。

赫敏下意识觉得不好。潘德森对德拉科的仇恨，复方汤剂，无一不让赫敏相信德拉科被陷害了。但是她无法阻止屋里其他人——有些甚至在学生时代就与德拉科结下了梁子——合理怀疑德拉科。她得找到证据。兰斯他们一直跟着德拉科，他们应该能证明德拉科这几天的行踪。她抬眼望向兰斯和弗明戈，却惊讶地发现他的表情很奇怪，似乎是在纠结着什么。

“这件事不是马尔福做的。”赫敏惊讶居然是罗恩先开了口，他脸上纠结不解的表情和兰斯的如出一辙，“他有完美的不在场证明。昨晚八点十分他袭击了我，之后就被捕了。”

“你说什么？！”赫敏再也控制不住自己地尖叫起来，坐在她身侧的哈利被她吓得差点从座位上跳起来。

“他昨晚在案发时间前无故袭击了我和我女友罗瑟琳，”罗恩咬牙切齿道，“兰斯当时也在场。他和潘德森真的是一伙儿的？一个杀人一个打掩护吸引视线？但是这么大张旗鼓的……完全说不通啊。”

人无疑是潘德森杀的——所有人都就这一点达成了共识。接下来的讨论围绕着潘德森的下一个目标，除了她，没人再关心罗恩和德拉科的事情了。赫敏十分不解，她想不出任何德拉科袭击罗恩的合理理由。若要说德拉科和潘德森联手了，潘德森为何还要用德拉科的样子去行凶？德拉科一定会告诉潘德森有傲罗跟着自己，全天候不间断的那种。若要说他们没有联手，德拉科又是怎么知道潘德森的计划，并且还要把自己也置于危险之中呢？哪怕没有麻瓜目击者，袭击傲罗是有可能进监狱的……又或者，他是因为罗恩的新女伴？他们之间有过什么情感纠葛？

赫敏的走神一定程度上影响了会议的进行，哈利只好让她会后尽快按照与潘德森的相关程度重新整理一份名单。现在这些人很大概率处在危险之中。匆匆散会后，罗恩和兰斯需要继续提审德拉科，他俩商量着什么走出会议室的时候，赫敏回过神追了上去：“罗恩，你和马尔福到底怎么回事？”

“说真的，赫敏，要是他能把动机明明白白地说出来，我也不愿意这样跟他耗着——这个时机也太凑巧了……”

赫敏理解地点点头。“当时是什么情况？他就什么都没说地突然攻击了你们？”

“他简直不可理喻！他以前是什么样子你也不是不清楚，战后他落魄了我可没找过他的麻烦，一次也没有！结果昨天就这样莫名其妙地搅黄了我的约会！”罗恩嚷嚷了起来，兰斯赶紧给他丢了一个闭耳塞听，无视了走廊上朝他们看过来的人，“他叫我骗子，还说我对不起她——梅林啊，鬼知道他说的是谁——罗瑟琳根本不算认识他！他如果只是想要一个不在场证明的话，这个手段也太拙劣了。”

赫敏沉思起来。撇开德拉科与潘德森案相关的可能性不谈，他和罗恩共同认识的女巫，他认为罗恩对不起的人……

她那种熟悉的、类似于自作多情的情绪又开始躁动。她从没同德拉科提起过她的感情生活，试探也没有。她不希望德拉科认为她在同他轻浮地调情，毕竟他也没同她提起过他自己的情史。她知道她和罗恩仍然时不时被当作情侣报道。大众乐见其成，他们在解释过不见成效后也选择无视，毕竟他们这些年一直没有什么稳定交往的对象，娱乐杂志怎么说本质上对他们的生活毫无影响。

德拉科会不会不知道她和罗恩分手了？他会不会是想要为自己打抱不平？

她发现自己过分喜欢这个设想了。这样一来似乎一切都解释得通了：他在医院里对罗恩冷嘲热讽怒目相对，他赶去救她，他在吃饭的时候含情脉脉地看她，他开始躲着不见她，他没了魔杖都要揍断和别的女巫约会的罗恩的鼻子……

她几乎抑制不住上扬的嘴角，连带着对罗恩解释也显得语无伦次：“他一定还在读那些无聊的娱乐杂志……他不知道我们俩已经分手了！真抱歉罗恩，我是说，我想他说的人是我。”

不仅罗恩，连在一旁的兰斯都用一种“你一定是中了夺魂咒”的表情看着她。

“你不明白吗？他一定是喜欢我！”赫敏感觉自己的脸红了，“他大概是以为你背着我和别人约会才教训你的。真的！所以你们和诺特对上的那天他会在场——他一定以为塞尔文就是我。他和潘德森没什么关系：他会牵扯进这个案子里都是因为我。”

罗恩和兰斯看着她的眼神已经变成了怜悯。兰斯已经举起了魔杖似乎想要给她一个检测魔咒。

他们的反应都侧面证明了这个可能性有多么微乎其微。赫敏冷静了一些，想到刚才自己都说了些什么，自暴自弃道，“我只是希望你们考虑这个可能性！反正你们什么都问不出来为什么不能换个方向试试？在你们眼中我就一点——魅力——都没有吗！”吼出最后一句话，她撞开罗恩，转身气冲冲地回办公室了。

她听到罗恩在她身后低声对兰斯说：“她六年级的时候也像这样吃了炸尾螺一样暴躁，也不知道是怎么回事。”

赫敏回头丢了一个锁舌封喉，然后狠狠摔上了办公室的门。

她中午找金妮吃饭的时候还没有消气。值得安慰的是，不像她不解风情的哥哥那样，金妮完全赞同赫敏的猜想。

“我来总结一下。要是马尔福不当着罗恩和其他傲罗的面承认他对你有感觉，他就会被一直关着，直到罗恩忍无可忍把他送到威森加摩，然后发配阿兹卡班？”金妮已经吃完了面前的沙拉，看起来很为这种形势感到愉快。

“如果——他真的对我有感觉的话，是的。”赫敏喝了口水，矜持地纠正。

金妮毫不客气地爆发出一阵大笑。“我们的小罗尼会照做的。看来你最近要往返阿兹卡班约会了。你告诉哈利了吗？”

“事实上，我请了哈利尽可能帮忙参加审讯。我把所有事情都告诉他了。”

“他怎么说的？”

“和您的原话几乎一模一样，亲爱的波特夫人。”赫敏咬牙切齿地说，金妮又是一阵大笑。

“话说回来，其实你应该盼望马尔福被送进阿兹卡班，“金妮开始解决她的布丁，”如果他真的在罗恩面前承认了……“

“他大概这辈子都不想再见到我了。”赫敏长叹一口气。


	13. Chapter 13

Draco Malfoy

2003年6月7日

德拉科一夜没睡。

他甚至不知道该怎么形容自己现在的心情。他这辈子有许多丢人的事：十三岁的时候他被当时最讨厌的女孩狠狠揍了脸，没敢去医疗翼的他试着自己治，操作不当让整张右脸都肿了起来；十六岁的时候他策划了一整年的行动被教授抢了功，当晚的庆功宴上他甚至没来得及回味邓布利多那怜悯的眼神就被黑魔王在马尔福庄园里折磨，周围都是恶意的嘲笑，他的父母却只敢低着头；十八岁的时候他进了阿兹卡班，哪怕自身难保他也找了机会去求过去交好的其他纯血家族救他父亲一命，得到的却是赤裸的羞辱。昨天这桩与过去种种对比，其实真的算不得什么。

但是他从未在感情上吃过这么大的亏。有着纯血马尔福身份的加持，他过去在感情上遇到过最大的困扰或许就是甩不掉的潘西·帕金森。他追求过许多纯血的漂亮女孩儿，也曾趾高气昂地挽着其中几个走过霍格沃兹的大厅与走廊。比起她们的生活和感受，他或许更在意她们漂亮昂贵的裙子和头饰是否足够配得上他。他也知道，如果没有战争，他最终会听从父亲的建议，选一个像马尔福一样的纯血家族的女儿结婚，就像他人生的其他因素一样被安排得井井有条。但是现在的他……没有了家族和血统的束缚，他看起来就像他嘲笑鄙视过的那些愣头青一样，为一份可有可无的爱情气度尽失。他痛恨这种格兰芬多式的勇气，他甚至现在都无法相信他真的那样做了。他就是一个失败者，一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

可他更痛恨的，是他内心因此生出的希望。他几乎不能专心的自怨自艾，他总是被不时冒出的其它想法打断：格兰杰知道自己的事了吗？她会怎么想他？他应该重新约她吃饭的——就当作生日礼物的回礼——或许还能在饭后找个地方坐坐，比如看场球赛什么的。

时针指向早晨九点的时候，德拉科已经迫不及待地开始策划要怎样平安离开这个地方了。他永远不可能对着韦斯莱全盘托出——那样他宁可再进一次阿兹卡班。然而就昨天审讯的情况来看，任何形式的谎言都是不现实的。唯一值得庆幸的是他们似乎尝试证明他和潘德森之间有某种联系，而在这一点上，他是绝对清白的。只要他咬定这件事，就算被转送威森加摩，他的金加隆或许也足够摆平一切了。

可他没想到今天下午的审问进行到一半，韦斯莱和兰斯就被叫出去了。过了一会儿，波特走进了审讯室。只有他一个人。

他们最近和缓的关系似乎让事情容易了许多。

“下午好，马尔福。”波特在韦斯莱之前的位置上坐下，“罗恩去向部里申请对你用摄神取念了。在他回来之前我只有半小时时间，希望你配合。”

德拉科冷笑一声，不得不承认波特的威胁十分奏效。对上摄神取念，无论他用不用大脑封闭术，都只会让情况更糟——引起不必要的误会，或者将他最深的秘密毫无抵抗的全盘托出。

“下午好，波特。我用半小时前的那滴吐真剂作证，我和潘德森没什么关系。”

“那和赫敏呢？”

德拉科猛地抬头瞪着波特，好像不理解他在说些什么一样。

“那我问点别的。我们引诺特和潘德森出来那次，你为什么会在场？从哪里得到的消息？赫敏同我说过，在那期间她没有联络过你。”

“我下了警戒咒。”

“你为什么会在罗恩家周围下警戒咒？或者说，你为什么跟踪他和假扮成赫敏的傲罗？”

“我在餐厅偶遇了他们。”

“你猜到他们会有危险？”

“是的。”

“那你为什么没有及时上报魔法部？”

德拉科还在思考如何委婉地讽刺魔法部对他的不信任的时候，波特毫无预警地对他用了摄神取念。波特的速度很快。他似乎早就知道他要找些什么。德拉科这才意识到，波特根本没指望从之前的快问快答环节里得到什么有用信息，他在等的一直是这个德拉科晃神的时候。等到德拉科回过神来努力用大脑封闭术回击时，波特已经找到了需要的东西，心满意足地离开了他的大脑。

德拉科还在喘气。波特把一张部长签名的文件递给他（“摄神取念使用许可令”），“我会用我刚才的记忆为你作证，也会说服罗恩不去起诉你。你不愿意承认的事，除非出于案件需要，我不会对任何人提起。现在你可以自由离开魔法部了——或许可以好好计划一下今天的晚餐？感谢你的配合，马尔福先生，祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

德拉科毫不意外地在审讯室外的走廊遇到了格兰杰，她看起来刚跟人吵过架，脸颊红得不大自然。

一想到波特刚刚都看到了些什么，德拉科甚至不敢朝她打招呼。尴尬、忐忑、羞恼，他找到口袋里的门钥匙，在格兰杰朝他搭话之前回到了公寓。

他想他至少得洗个澡，好好打整打整他的头发。

一个小时后，他与格兰杰约在那家希腊餐厅见面，他特意换上了她当年带他去挑的那套麻瓜牌子的西装。

她今天似乎也特意打扮过——化了淡妆，用了香水——她之前带他来这家餐厅时也是格外的讲究。点完餐后，她问起了他今晚的安排。

他出门前特意将两张查理火炮队的票塞到了钱袋里。现在他略略一顿，故意慢吞吞地说，“事实上，两个小时后查理火炮队有一场球赛，我是他们的资助人之一。球队经理昨天给我寄了两张票，可惜我忘记约人和我去看了……”

“你如果不介意的话，我可以陪你去。”她恰到好处地打断了他，看起来十分兴奋。

他努力压着心底升腾的愉悦，继续拖着腔调，“我一直以为你对魁地奇不怎么感兴趣呢……”

“念书的时候几乎每场格兰芬多的比赛我都会去。鉴于你六年级的缺席，我观看过的球赛或许比你多。”她朝他眨眨眼。

德拉科笑出声来。“万事通格兰杰，想想你还不知道世界上有魔法的那十一年——我几乎是骑在魔法扫帚上长大的。”

晚餐十分愉快。德拉科享受两人的无所不谈。他和格兰杰擅长非常不同的领域，并且都对对方的话题兴致盎然：在他向格兰杰吹嘘他如何带领斯莱特林完胜赫奇帕奇的时候，格兰杰脸上专注的表情令他兴奋；在格兰杰兴致冲冲地分析一代黑魔王崛起和麻瓜世界大战的时间线怎样互相影响时，他也能够在格兰杰脸上看到她那经典的万事通表情——他必须承认，现在他甚至有些喜欢这个表情。他们几乎误了时间。球队准备入场的时候，他们才刚刚赶到包厢坐下。

幻影移形时赫敏抓住了德拉科的胳膊，直到他们找到座位坐下后都没有松开。正当德拉科期待着她会不会顺势牵上他的手的时候，她猛地甩开他的胳膊，激动地指着入场的另一支球队。“霍利黑德哈比队（注1）！你没告诉我对手是他们，梅林啊……”

德拉科的不解只持续到他看到那个红头发的波特和霍利黑德哈比队的其他球员一起飞进球场。

命运果然不会眷顾他——德拉科绝望地想着——他精心策划的第一次约会已经完全失去控制了：这场球赛格兰杰的注意力大概不会放在他身上了，更别提他和格兰杰支持不同的球队，而且比赛结束后，他大概也别想和她再有更多进展了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 金妮的球队


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione Granger

2003年6月23日

赫敏觉得自己从上个月开始缠身的厄运终于消退了，今早去咖啡店买早餐的时候，店员甚至还多送了她一个蓝莓松饼。她提前十分钟抵达了办公室，给自己泡了杯伯爵红茶，写了个便条让猫头鹰同松饼一块儿寄到了圣芒戈，然后才端着茶杯去会议室参加每周例会。

过去两周里，特别行动小组根据赫敏的名单成功找到了潘德森的踪迹，并且在他顶着德拉科的脸准备杀害高尔一家时成功阻止了他。潘德森被重伤，但可惜他还是逃了。由于近来的魔法部并没有对德拉科采取任何控制措施，潘德森大概也意识到了他移花接木计划的失败。因此，罗恩推测，他的下一个目标应该会转回到赫敏或者德拉科身上了。

凯普尔赞同了罗恩的想法，他也认为这个案子的当务之急是保护赫敏和德拉科，并且在他们自愿配合的情况下，通过他们把潘德森引出来。潘德森无疑十分狡猾。罗恩和塞尔文很多次都要追查到他的住所了，但总是让他在最后一刻侥幸逃脱。所幸是昨天他们在诺克郡的突袭十分成功，潘德森匆忙离开他躲了四天的那个地下室，而他大部分的复方汤剂都没来得及带走。根据一开始德拉科上报的失窃数量，再加上翻倒巷近两周都没有出售给潘德森或者德拉科复方汤剂的记录，潘德森现在身上的复方汤剂撑不过一天。他必须要放手一搏了。

兰斯已经在昨天傍晚给德拉科常住的公寓加上了常规保护咒，并且也在今早开会前告知了他现在的情况，得到了他的理解和配合。鉴于之前赤胆忠心咒的失败，凯普尔建议赫敏这次用门钥匙做双保险。

散会后，赫敏去魔法交通司取了两个门钥匙。为了任务的需要，这两个门钥匙被施了特殊的追踪魔法，一经使用傲罗办公室就会得到消息，立刻派遣傲罗前往目的地围剿潘德森。简单来说，若是她和德拉科真的遇到了某种不可逆转的危险（哪怕大概率会有执勤傲罗在暗中保护他们），他们也能快速脱身并且搬来救兵。

赫敏和对面的魔法交通司官员敲定门钥匙的传送地点时，余光瞥见哈利和罗恩的身影，他们似乎刚从隔壁的魔法事故灾害司出来。

“麻烦您，左边的胸针去格里莫广场12号，右边那个去法律执行司傲罗办公室——嘿，罗恩，哈利，你们把潘德森的档案交过去啦？”

罗恩点点头，“我有预感这个案子会在一周内结束。我们加大了搜查力度，潘德森一定也意识到他躲不了多久了。办完这个案子我们几个真应该好好休几天假，尤其是你，赫敏，你早该这么做了。和我们一起去看世界杯决赛怎么样？哈利正准备买票呢，刚好可以算上你的份。魁地奇其实比你想象中有意思的多——”

赫敏想到了他俩那个针对她的赌局，朝哈利挑了挑眉。显然哈利和她想到了一处，“体育司的史蒂夫·巴顿答应帮我们搞到vip包厢的票，今年格外抢手。而且罗恩，我只是暂时代买，我认为最后应该还是你买单。”

罗恩拍了拍他的肩，“还不肯接受现实吗哈利？赫敏已经一年多没有约会了，上一次还是我们骗她去的。她生活百分之九十的组成部分都是工作，剩下百分之十是书。我赢定了。”

赫敏和哈利迅速交换了一个眼神。赫敏惊异于哈利是怎样在没有告诉罗恩实情的情况下哄骗着他撤诉的，而哈利也讶异赫敏居然没有向罗恩提起关于德拉科的一个字，尤其在前者这么嚣张的态度下。但是很快他们两个人达成了共识：她和德拉科的事大概是没什么给罗恩打预防针的必要了。

“我大概不和你们一起去了……”赫敏犹豫着想到，前天晚餐时德拉科告诉她，他已经搞到两张票了……

“来嘛赫敏！罗瑟琳也会来——”他像突然想到什么一样揶揄地用手肘捅了捅赫敏，“如果你想的话，我可以让她带一个男性朋友来……”

“事实上，罗纳德，已经有人约过我了。”罗恩现在的语气让她想起了霍格沃茨的各种舞会，她也有点不耐烦起来。

“你是说你最近在约会？别开玩笑了。我可是知道你办公桌上的文件堆得有多高的，你绝对没那个时间约会。其实我都有点担心你了，你不会被工作逼疯了吧？两周前你还臆想马尔福喜欢你呢……”

哈利在赫敏摸出魔杖想要给罗恩来个恶咒之前及时地把他拉走了。正好这时候门钥匙也准备好了，“您左边的这个是傲罗办公室，右边的是格里莫广场12号，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏点了点头道谢，把两枚胸针丢到串珠小包里。她现在满脑子都是回到办公室以后应该给罗恩下个什么恶咒让他受点折磨。

和德拉科吃晚餐的时候，赫敏说起了跟了罗恩一整个下午的乌云（显然，赫敏的手笔不是简单的咒立停能够解决的），德拉科对这种行为进行了高度赞扬。

“对了，魔法部也为你准备了紧急离开的门钥匙——”赫敏从串珠小包里找出那个蛇形胸针（“门钥匙飞来”），把它放到德拉科面前的桌上，“——以防万一潘德森真的和你对上了，这个门钥匙能带你立刻去傲罗办公室，那里有傲罗二十四小时执勤。”

德拉科用魔杖挑起那枚胸针，眯着眼睛端详起来，“我猜这是你用变形咒做的？你还真是该死的了解我的品味。”

赫敏感觉自己的脸又红了（这两周总是这样），她急忙喝了口冰水，“弗明戈有其它任务，不会继续保护你了，但是兰斯会尽量在你独处的时候负责你的安全。”

德拉科挑着眉看她，眼睛里带着戏谑的笑意。“那我现在被格兰杰小姐邀请到她家里吃晚餐——这样的场合算不算独处呢？”

赫敏借口去看一看烤箱里的土豆，起身离开了餐桌。

自从她和德拉科说开以后（她找了个机会不经意地透露她同罗恩因为观念不合，四年前就分开后，德拉科还装作一副他早已知情根本不在意的样子），也不知道是不是她的错觉，德拉科对她说的每一句话都像是某种含蓄又露骨的挑逗，而她显然无力抵抗。事实上，她也不愿意抵抗。

她已经完全被德拉科的魅力俘获了。哪怕他像现在这样，随意穿着件再普通不过的衬衣，胳膊支着下巴歪着头看她，她都能感觉到自己被他身上的荷尔蒙包围。潘德森的案子尚未完全结束，新法案的第一稿死线也迫在眉睫，按理说现在的她应该忙得脚不沾地，可她却偏偏熬着夜将公寓打扫得整整齐齐。只为了今晚邀请他来尝一尝她的手艺。盯着他那双灰色的眼睛她甚至不能好好地说正事了。毫无疑问，她热恋了。

她从烤箱里取出刚烤好的土豆时，德拉科突然悄无声息地出现在她身后。他比她高半个头，说话的时候，赫敏几乎能感觉到他的气息喷洒在她的耳边：“闻起来真不错。不得不说你在烹饪上十分有心得啊，格兰杰。”

他站得太近了。赫敏被他吓了一跳，握着魔杖的手一抖，烤盘便直直摔了下来。她下意识伸出另一只手去接，却被烫得整个人往后一缩，撞进了身后德拉科的怀里。

赫敏觉得自己现在的脸或许比那还在冒着热气的土豆还要烫。德拉科似乎也被吓了一跳，他急忙让烤盘重新飘浮起来，就着两人现在的姿势，抓过她的右手查看伤势。赫敏不用低头都知道他们现在有多暧昧：她的后肩紧紧地贴着德拉科的胸膛，她能感受到他有些急促的呼吸；他的双手从身后绕过来握住她的手，几乎把她整个人都圈在了他怀里；他们甚至比刚才更靠近了，赫敏能感觉到德拉科询问她伤势的时候面颊轻轻蹭在她的耳边，她不知道他在说些什么，她的脑海里似乎只剩下他不断开合的嘴唇……

然后她微微侧过头，伸出左手按住德拉科的后脑，踮起脚尖对着那两瓣嘴唇吻了上去。

和他的脾气完全相反，他的嘴唇十分柔软。事实上，他看起来也的确像是会定期做唇部护理的那类人。“有钱人家的小少爷——”赫敏含糊地咕哝了一声，德拉科轻笑起来（赫敏确定他听清了），低下头更深地回吻她。

现在的赫敏不知道自己的烫伤是否严重。她什么疼痛也感觉不到。她甚至不知道那个盛着爱尔兰烤土豆的烤盘最后是否被成功挽救了。她不在意。她只知道德拉科脑后短短的头发扎得她手心发痒，而他揽在她后背的手热得要将她融化。这个时刻是完美的，并且他们早就应该拥有它。


	15. Chapter 15

Draco Malfoy

2003年6月24日

清晨的阳光透过薄纱窗帘落在德拉科眼皮上，他烦躁地转了个身，扯过一个枕头挡住脸。他大概昨晚睡前忘记拉上他厚重的遮光窗帘了。

这个他随手抓来的枕头似乎套着粗毛线织的枕套，压在他脸上的、突起的绣花驱散了他最后一点睡意。他明明记得他床上的枕头都是丝绸缎面的，他还会习惯性地把其中一只垫在两个膝盖骨中间侧睡，他昨晚……

他猛地掀开枕头张大眼睛。头顶的天花板刷成了淡米色，正对着床的那面墙上挂着一条格兰芬多的大挂毯，他的身侧，躺着仍然熟睡的格兰杰。终于完全清醒过来的德拉科终于回忆起现在的情况，他在格兰杰家过夜了，他没有在做梦。

他扭头看向格兰杰：她紧闭着双眼，白色的阳光洒在她脸上，她的睫毛在她的眼窝下投下了两个浅浅的阴影，鼻翼附近的几颗小雀斑几乎被阳光映成了金色——和她散开搭在枕头上的卷发一样。他轻轻捻起一缕头发，它们在阳光下闪烁着金红色的光芒，就像她褐色的眼睛里不时折射出的那种奇异的颜色一样。

字面意义上来说，赫敏·格兰杰真是个货真价实的女巫。德拉科想起她昨晚叫自己教名时候的样子，轻轻撑起半个身子在她的眼窝处吻了吻，然后悄无声息地下床离开了卧室。

他叫来了他的家养小精灵瑞文准备早餐——他可不想烧了赫敏的厨房，或者毒死她，尤其是在他们昨天连晚饭都没吃完的情况下——然后幻影移形回自己公寓洗漱换衣。等他回来的时候，瑞文已经消失了，两份炒蛋卷配咖啡正在桌上冒着热气，而赫敏正穿着一件他没见过的墨绿色袍子，抱着手坐在餐桌边对刚进门的他怒目而视。

“早上好亲爱的，你今天看起来真漂亮。”他暗道不好，快步上前在她脸颊上轻吻一下。

显然赫敏并不买账。“我同你说的，维护家养小精灵基本权益的事，你就只是当作耳旁风应付我？”

早在四年前，他就已经听赫敏就她的S.P.E.W.长篇大论过，他也的确答应过她为马尔福庄园里的家养小精灵发放工资。但那只是为了让她停止在每一次见面时就这个话题喋喋不休的权宜之计。他并不认同赫敏对于家养小精灵，乃至其他许多魔法生物的态度。在他看来，家养小精灵就像是马尔福家族世代流传下的财富一样，和他存在马尔福金库里的那些宝石金加隆本质上没有什么不同。没有人会傻到给家养小精灵付工资，无论他有多少家产。他本质上是个商人，而不是慈善家。那时的他可没想过赫敏会如此不依不饶，或者说，他没想过这一天来的这么快，他和赫敏进展顺利的喜悦让他完全忘记了处理这一颗定时炸弹。

而她还在不依不饶。“如果不是我提前醒过来撞见了瑞文，你是不是还打算骗我早餐是你做的？我问起他工资的时候，他差点一头撞死在我的厨房里，就因为他不能背叛你或是对我撒谎！说真的……”

德拉科预感到状况有些棘手。在他的预想中，他应该穿戴整齐地给她一个早安吻叫她起床，然后两个饥肠辘辘的人一起吃一顿美味丰盛早餐。谁又在乎那顿早餐是谁做的呢？他每次在脑海中设想的完美桥段，无论是重逢、魁地奇、或是早餐，总是不能如愿以偿。但他愿意放弃这些，他愿意接受赫敏给他的一切惊喜或者是惊吓，这一次——并且他知道还有未来的无数次——他愿意为她妥协。赫敏·格兰杰无疑是个特别的女巫，这一点体现在方方面面：她高傲固执，独断专行，并且擅长打破美好暧昧的气氛（当然昨晚例外），并且她完全赢得了那个自私自利的德拉科·马尔福的爱。

“这件事我很抱歉，赫敏，我没有什么可辩解的。但是我向你保证，最迟明早，庄园里全部十四只小精灵都会拿到这个月的工资。当然，我十分欢迎你今晚和我一起回庄园监督我完成这件事——如果你没有别的安排的话。”

德拉科不确定他的话哪一部分触动了她（或许是他无比真诚的态度）她的表情缓和下来，背也不再紧紧地绷着了，“你刚才去哪儿了？”

德拉科知道危险警报已经解除了。“我去为你取这个了。”他拿出一条银质的锁骨链为她戴上，上面精致地嵌着三颗绿宝石，正好同她今天的袍子十分相配。“我不知道你喜欢什么样式的首饰，你可以自己给它变形——换成金链子加红宝石我也不介意——但是你得答应我要一直戴着它。”

“谢谢你，德拉科，”她显然十分惊讶，“我非常喜欢。”

他们在早餐桌前开始了今天的第一个长吻。没有人在意早餐或者工作迟到的事。德拉科知道在此之前他一直喜欢自己的姓多过于名，但是这种状态显然从现在开始反转了——在她叫他德拉科以后。

德拉科相信今天已经没有什么事能够影响他的好心情了，哪怕是多年不见的旧友布雷斯·扎比尼来找他叙旧也一样。

扎比尼同他母亲都曾是黑魔王的支持者，扎比尼本人也曾经差一点加入了食死徒——若非他母亲极力阻止的话。扎比尼夫人是一个精明的女人，她永远懂得怎样在复杂的局势里为自己谋取最大的利益。他们母子二人在战后轻而易举地洗清了嫌疑逃脱了惩罚，并且带着家产到了保加利亚长期定居。最近报纸上刊登了扎比尼夫人过世的消息，她唯一的儿子也因此重新回到英国，同母族的亲戚交涉财产的划分问题。

德拉科以为他会永远痛恨那个讽刺挖苦他愚蠢后拒绝帮助他父亲的扎比尼夫人，怨恨那个曾经同他无话不说最后也只是无视他的求助沉默地销声匿迹的扎比尼，但是现在他坐在明显十分疲惫的扎比尼对面，内心十分平静。

他终于学会了判断人的本质，而不是只依靠关系的亲疏。他也明白了，当年若是情况反转，他也未必会比扎比尼做得更好。

他们聊了聊各自的近况，扎比尼说起了他保加利亚籍的夫人，而德拉科甚至不知道他结婚了。话题就这样自然而然的转到了各自的感情生活上。德拉科坦白了自己正在一段关系中，但他没想到扎比尼会知道对方就是赫敏。

“事实上，我有一天在la Belle里见到你们了……我当时还不确定你们是不是在约会。你也知道，念书的时候……”

德拉科甚至不记得他们去过那家餐厅了。他最近和赫敏的确在不少地方约过会，他几乎都开始好奇为什么小报周刊还没有开始猜测他们的关系。他不知道赫敏怎么想，但他对于公开关系这件事十分热衷。他一点儿也不想再听到赫敏的名字和韦斯莱成双成对的出现了，这几乎是他这几年来最频繁的噩梦之一。

所以他毫不犹豫地向扎比尼全盘托出，“我们的确是在约会，并且进展挺顺利的。如果你在英国待的时间足够长的话，我就不用给你寄跨国的请柬了。”

德拉科的确是想尽快向赫敏求婚，但他不知道她怎么想。很长一段时间他都在自我挣扎。无论如何暗示自己他们两人之间不可能，哪怕是在他们几乎断了联系的那几年里，他都从未停止过幻想与她的婚姻与未来。他已经等了她太久，久到足够他考虑清楚要与她共度一生了，而她很有可能只是被他感动——或者诱惑——后开始慢慢试着接受他。他不敢操之过急，所以他悄悄地把纳西莎留给他的那枚戒指变形成了项链送给她。至少那些保护魔咒可以提前发挥作用。

扎比尼简单地向他表示了恭喜，并且祝他好运。他们之后并没有闲聊很久，扎比尼似乎比他更繁忙，很快便向他道别后从咖啡馆离开了。德拉科正准备起身回圣芒戈的时候，才注意到扎比尼点的咖啡一口没动。他似乎一直在小口小口地抿着自己带的饮料。

德拉科开始觉得有些不对劲。


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione Granger

2003年6月26日

  
特别行动小组的所有人都没有想到潘德森案居然还有反转。

开会的时候，麦克拉根简短地汇报了在韦恩郡的凶杀案，被害人是最近回国的布雷斯·扎比尼，昨天晚上他才在家中被发现遇害，看起来已经死了有一段日子了。魔法部只来得及暂时封锁消息。

在场的人听到这个消息都心情沉重，是他们的轻敌让潘德森钻了空子。兰斯看起来尤为愧疚，“马尔福前天下午还同扎比尼见过面，现在看来那应该是喝了复方汤剂的潘德森假扮的。我们本来有机会抓住他的……是我疏忽了。”

罗恩拍了拍他的背安慰他。

“我想我们需要马尔福的帮助，”哈利开了口，“现在看来我们不能坐以待毙等着潘德森送上门来，想要速战速决，马尔福一定是一个重要的突破口。”

在座的所有人——包括之前无法停止质疑德拉科的麦克拉根——都点了点头，赫敏派自己的守护神去给德拉科送了信。

德拉科回复说他下午两点会准时到魔法部后，哈利才宣布散会。

但是赫敏一早上都心绪不宁，她几乎没办法专注修改《魔法生物控制及管理条例》，哪怕这些条例是整部法案中她想要做出最大调整的部分。德拉科没有对她提起过关于扎比尼的一个字，昨天他也似乎在一个人偷偷摸摸地调查些什么。她可以理解他不想要将她扯进危险中的心情，要是换作自己她也会做一样的选择。但是现在，他似乎有个计划，而她本人一无所知，这无疑让她心情沉重。

赫敏害怕所有未知的，无法掌控的东西。小时候她担心自己懂的不够多，后来她担心德拉科对她没有感觉，现在她担心他对她的感情是一时兴起的。她担心德拉科的体贴来自于不够坦诚，她担心德拉科没有像她一样，将两个人的安全甚至未来当作一个共同体。患得患失已经成为了她的惯性思维。

这是她第一次站在对立的角度，在另一个人身上去观察自己最为擅长的独断专行、一腔孤勇。在这之前，她从未真正意识到这样的行为有任何问题。事实上，她这个性格特质促成的光荣事迹都罗列在有着她画像的巧克力蛙纸片上。但在她逼着哈利和罗恩一起在图书馆读各种大部头书的时候，在她不顾别人心情主动引危险上身的时候，在她要求德拉科全身心支持自己的慈善事业并且以身作则的时候……她没有想过他们可能是她现在的心情。一次也没有。

藏在她骄傲面具下的或许是自卑，但是藏在她自卑面具下的，无疑是自我感觉过分良好的刚愎自用。这种由德拉科不经意引起的心理不适终于让赫敏第一次认识到她之前一直想方设法回避的、最致命的缺点。她不得不承认，见多识广并不让她高人一等，更不是她要求世界按照她的想法运行的理由。

她终于真正理解了恢复父母记忆后他们整整一年拒绝联系自己的心情。她没有权利决定她父母的感情和记忆。她把自己当作一个独立完整的个体，但同时她将所有其他人划到了另一个阵营里去。

从这个角度上来说，她感谢德拉科的存在。战后各种称赞褒奖将她捧得很高，但只有他在她面前仍然微妙地保持着不卑不亢。他就像是她的一面镜子，似乎只有在他面前赫敏·格兰杰才能学会自我反省。

她命中注定会为他所吸引。

同哈利罗恩吃午餐的时候，赫敏已经从自己的思绪中走出来了。他们都默契地谈论些不相关的琐事，尽量冲淡早上的案子带来的负面情绪。

“……我真的想不明白他们为什么分开。卢娜给你们寄信了吗？她说她已经回到伦敦了，明晚应该会参加聚会……这是他们分手后第一次见面吧？”哈利用叉子卷着他的意大利面。

“好像是的。分手后没两天卢娜就去亚利桑那沙漠去找雷鸟了……但我觉得她和纳威的事我们最好别掺合，卢娜走之前跟我见过面，听她的语气可不像是想要复合的。”

罗恩耸耸肩，“事实上，纳威可能不会来了。我前段时间为了案子和他联系过，刚好问起他，他说学校最近太忙了他不一定走得开。”

哈利和赫敏同时叹了口气。毕业后，无论是打着凤凰社或者——像这次一样——D.A.旗号的聚会都很难凑齐人。为了明天的聚会，金妮已经策划了三个月，但就他们知道的，已经会有包括纳威在内的至少五个人缺席。

“但是西莫说他会带他太太娜塔莉来，罗瑟琳也说她有时间。对了赫敏，你不是也在和人约会吗？你也可以带他来啊，热闹一点金妮也会高兴些。她昨天还和我抱怨他要被小詹姆折磨得神经衰弱了。”

赫敏干笑一声。她不觉得现在带德拉科给凤凰社的人介绍认识是什么好主意，尤其是他还曾多次——直接或间接——导致很多成员受伤。要知道，去年D.A.的聚会上，贾斯廷和泰瑞喝醉以后还用当年皮皮鬼嘲笑德拉科的语录编了歌，她无法想象，今年她要是牵着德拉科的手走进格里莫广场12号，她该怎样应对众人的反应（她现在连罗恩的反应都不敢想象）。难道装作若无其事地介绍，“嘿你们还记得德拉科吗？”那大概第二天傲罗就要介入调查了。二十多个巫师围攻圣芒戈治疗师致其重伤……赫敏想象着预言家日报的头条，打了个激灵。他们的关系暂时还不适合曝光，至少要等她找到机会多为他说几句好话之后……

她的反应让罗恩误会了。“你们……进展不顺利？其实也没关系，就上次我和你说的，罗瑟琳的那个朋友，卢卡斯·帕尔曼，对你好像挺感兴趣的。你们要不要见个面认识认识？”

赫敏不知道该怎么回答他。这几天以来对他的隐瞒已经让她良心不安。她正准备对着罗恩全盘托出时，一直在看热闹的哈利显然不打算放过罗恩：“像赫敏这种情况，你就别瞎操心刺激她了，罗恩。说起来，你最近还和迪安有联系吗？”

罗恩的注意力被新话题吸引过去了。赫敏松了一口气，默默在心里把缓和德拉科和罗恩关系这一条提上日程。

但显然她的计划进行得不够顺利。午休时她趁哈利不在，委婉地向罗恩表达了“最近几次她同德拉科接触时，对方是多么礼貌且友善”。不管他当时有没有被说服，等到两点整，德拉科进入会议室，特地对着罗恩翻了一大个白眼才在她身旁坐下后，罗恩对德拉科的抵触绝对不减反增。

所幸是这个小插曲没有影响会议的进行。德拉科承认他发现扎比尼是潘德森冒充的，并且在昨天装作毫不知情，约潘德森周五（27日）晚上九点到他公寓一叙。

“那我们八点半左右派人去马尔福的公寓守着。”罗恩干巴巴地说。

赫敏忍不住插话，“无论是凯普里奥还是高尔，潘德森都比他约定的时间提前至少一小时到达。我觉得我们应该派人尽可能早地守着德……我是说马尔福先生家以确保他的安全。”

赫敏听到右手边传来塞尔文喝水呛到的声音。她根本不敢抬头去看其他人在听到她直呼德拉科教名后的反应。德拉科装作若无其事地在桌下捏了捏她的手，她知道他在调侃她，她甚至可以想象他的语气（“我以为我们还没有发展到在公共场合互称教名的关系呢”），她只好狠狠在桌下给了他一脚。

“我们的人最迟七点半就会到。如果你提前受到了袭击，不要逞能抵抗，尽快用门钥匙到安全的地方。门钥匙被使用的瞬间另外两队傲罗都会得到消息立刻赶过去，他们同样擅长实战。马尔福先生，这样听起来怎么样？”凯普尔安排道。

“恰到好处。非常感谢您，凯普尔先生，还有……格兰杰小姐。”德拉科把她的名字拖得非常长，赫敏知道这是对她之前那一脚的回敬。

在安排妥当其它细节后，赫敏赶紧起身送德拉科离开魔法部，企图逃开任何形式的八卦与好奇。

“这么着急做什么？我还没来得及参观格兰杰小姐的办公室呢……”德拉科显然不太配合。

“听着，德拉科，”赫敏显然知道他在别扭些什么，“我正在努力缓和你和我朋友之间的关系。在你们能够心平气和地和对方吃完一餐饭之前，我是不会公开我们的关系的。”

德拉科撇撇嘴，显然对这个结论不满意，“是那个红毛先瞪我的！你总不会希望我低着头逆来顺受吧？”

赫敏把他送到飞路站的出入口处，趁着没人注意把他拉到两个壁炉间的阴影处，踮起脚尖在他脸颊上亲了一口。“我明天晚上有D.A.的聚会，金妮希望我一下班就去格里莫广场帮她布置。你一定要注意安全，到了傲罗办公室以后待在魔法部里，我聚会结束以后过来找你。我办公室的口令是阿蒂米西亚·卢夫金（注1），你如果不知道她是谁，正好在我书架上有一本近代魔法史，好好读读打发时间吧。”

德拉科把她拉进怀里重新吻住，“不要担心。”

赫敏看着他从绿色的火焰里消失后才慢慢踱回办公室，但显然，她低估了罗恩的好奇心。

“所以你说你在约会的人是他？德拉科·马尔福？”赫敏一进办公室罗恩就满脸不可置信地问她，“他还把你甩了？”

赫敏还没来得及心虚就完全愣住了，她完全不知道罗恩是怎样得出这个结论的。

她的哑口无言似乎更让罗恩肯定了他的猜测。他努力压下了自己的火气（赫敏很惊讶他是怎么在她去送德拉科的短短五分钟里消化那么多信息的），走过来别扭地给了她一个拥抱。“算了赫敏，你也别太难过了。他是怎样一个混蛋你也知道。至少你们已经分手了，这个案子办完你也不用担心再见到他尴尬了。”

虽然很不厚道，但赫敏突然觉得这是一个套话的好时机。“要是我和他没有分手呢？”

“那我一定会想办法杀了那个混蛋。”

赫敏明智地没有再说下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. Artemisia Lufkin，历史上第一任女性魔法部长，私设赫敏是她迷妹。


	17. Chapter 17

Draco Malfoy

2003年6月27日

德拉科早有预感今天一定会有什么大事发生。

他中午就用魔法部开具的事假条请假离开了圣芒戈，先回了一趟庄园，在他父亲的书房抽屉里拿走了一枚铜戒指。那天他在潘德森的手上看到一枚一模一样的以后就觉得十分眼熟。他前天在庄园里找了一个下午，看到戒指的时候，终于理解了潘德森为什么会对他穷追不舍。

潘德森果然同他想的一样，提前了很久登门拜访。

傍晚六点，他刚刚吃完晚餐准备到书架上取本书打发时间时，警戒咒响了，紧接着有人敲响了门。

赫敏给他的胸针正端端正正地放在茶几上一个不起眼的角落，德拉科确认再三后，才挂上笑容开了门。

“布雷斯！真没想到你来的那么早——你用过晚餐了吗？”

门外顶着布雷斯脸的潘德森也带着恰如其分的假笑，“我下午的事结束的比较早，就提前过来碰碰运气。事实上，我的确饿坏了。”

德拉科叫来了两个家养小精灵准备食物，然后才将潘德森迎进了家门。他关门时趁机向门外兰斯一贯待的那个角落望了望——没有人在那里，他只能指望兰斯在发现警戒咒被打破以后尽快赶过来。

潘德森和德拉科虚与委蛇地叙了半个多小时的旧，等着小精灵准备晚餐。德拉科确信潘德森不敢当着他家养小精灵的面动手，毕竟每个经历过霍格沃茨战争的人都对家养小精灵的魔力有了全新的认识。

一直等到冒着热气的牛肉馅饼上了桌，德拉科才感觉到有蹊跷。兰斯迟迟不来应该是被什么事困住了。他眼角的余光再次扫过那枚胸针，然后让诚惶诚恐候在厨房里的两个小精灵回了庄园。

潘德森吃馅饼的时候，德拉科盯着他那只随身携带的水壶，里面的药剂看起来快要见底了。潘德森自进门以后也再没有碰过它，看来他已经准备好鱼死网破了。

“德拉科，”潘德森咽下最后一口馅饼，终于不再维持他虚伪的假笑，“你当年在阿兹卡班待了多久？”

“二十五天。”德拉科立刻回答，右手在袍子里悄悄摸到魔杖握紧。

“那你大概已经不记得了，阿兹卡班的饭菜有多么难以下咽。那些连泥巴种都不愿意碰的东西，我忍受了整整四年！那时候你又在享受着怎样的山珍海味呢？”

复方汤剂的效果开始慢慢减退，潘德森的脸颊正在以肉眼可见的速度往下陷。德拉科也放弃了同他虚与委蛇，“事实上，我待在阿兹卡班等待审判的那二十几天也吃得不错，你要相信马尔福家的金加隆还是有用的。”

德拉科太擅长激怒这些前食死徒了，这几乎是他十七岁那年少有的乐趣之一。当然，试着逃过他们千奇百怪的报复是另一个。这个特长在此刻再次得到了完美的应用，一个理智冷静的复仇者，德拉科不认为自己能够应付自如。

但显然潘德森识破了他的目的，并且打算以牙还牙，“怎么？你觉得我会因为这点事就生气吗？我确实没有料到魔法部会这么信任你，不过也情有可原。卢修斯二十多年前也是像这样，在黑魔王离开的那一天就做了魔法部的狗。你真不愧是他的儿子。”

要是谁在十三岁的德拉科面前这样羞辱他父亲，他一定会冲上去拼命。但是现在坐在潘德森面前的是二十三岁的、无声加固公寓里幻影移形禁咒的德拉科，“你把兰斯怎么样了？”

已经完全恢复本来样貌的潘德森狠狠在他面前啐了一口。“怎么？门外那个守着你的傲罗比你的老朋友，小布雷斯·扎比尼的安全更重要？马尔福家果然都是些薄情寡义的叛徒！”

“把他杀了来接近我的你没有资格说这种话，”德拉科把一直捏在手心把玩的铜戒指丢到桌上，看着潘德森突然瞪大的眼睛，“你这两天杀的老朋友还少吗？”

潘德森的视线紧紧粘在戒指上，没注意到默念加固门窗禁咒的德拉科，“你都知道。卢修斯都告诉你了。”

“没错。但是我不在乎你们过去关系有多亲近，我也不在乎我父亲怎样在二十二年前指证你把你关进阿兹卡班，事实上，他本人也没有在意过。这枚戒指还是我小时候觉得好看才留下来给我当玩具的，我玩腻了之后就一直丢在庄园废弃的库房里，这次还费了挺大力气才把它找出来。你如果想要的话，留给你做个纪念吧。”

潘德森终于摸向了他的魔杖。德拉科在他手刚刚碰到杖柄的时候立刻缴了他的械，顺势抓过那根朝他飞来的魔杖，大喊一声胸针飞来。

真顺利——德拉科心想。他最后只来得及看一眼愤怒到面部肌肉扭曲的潘德森，就感觉肚脐眼被猛地一勾，离开了自己的公寓。

德拉科摔在地上很久以后才反应过来他已经到达目的地了。

情况不大对。德拉科左脸贴着木地板，回想起傲罗办公室的装潢，他很确定那里从走廊到会议室都铺的黑色地砖。他撑着站起身来，右手紧紧捏着两根魔杖和已经没用了的胸针。他一边努力回想谁有可能对这个门钥匙动过手脚，一边打量起四周环境。

他站在一条他似曾相识的走廊里。窄小，老旧，光线昏暗。他左手边的墙上挂着一副雕刻考究的空画框（画里的人可能拜访别的画像去了）德拉科却莫名觉得那只孤零零的扶手椅也有些眼熟。

事情越来越诡异，德拉科开始担心自己陷入了某种光怪陆离的幻境。他靠着墙深吸一口气，隐约听到楼下隐隐约约有吵嚷的声音，可惜被闭耳塞听盖住了，听不清楚具体内容。

德拉科发现自己没有办法幻影移形离开这幢房子，也没有办法去确认兰斯或者是潘德森的情况。表上的指针指向了傍晚六点五十分。再三权衡后，他还是决定先下楼打探一番。

然而还没等他来的及给自己用一个幻身咒，“啪”的一声轻响，一个面相刻薄的年迈精灵突然出现在他面前。它打了个响指，紧接着德拉科悲哀地发现自己不能动了。

这个自称克利切的家养精灵嘴里还在吵吵嚷嚷，“克利切真不敢相信，家里居然会进贼，还是在主人和朋友们聚餐的时候！主人会怎么想！克利切那高贵的女主人又会怎么想！你这个无耻的——”

它抬起头的时候对上了他的眼睛，愣了一会儿，仔细端详了他一番，然后突然发出一声高亢的尖叫。“克利切没想到还能活着见到您！”

德拉科发现自己能够重新活动了，他赶紧揉了揉自己的耳朵，给面前的克利切比了个收声的手势。面前这个小精灵似乎认识他，并且看起来还十分尊敬他。虽然德拉科对克利切这个名字毫无印象，他也确实不大能够分辨家养小精灵的脸，但这至少说明，形势于他还是比较有利的。

克利切已经因为激动开始小声抽泣了，“尊贵的德拉科少爷！您长大了！您和茜茜小姐长得真像……您的眼睛！噢！可怜的茜茜小姐！克利切可怜的女主人！”

德拉科还没来得及问清楚他现在在哪里，又或者克利切和他的母亲有什么关系，就听见了有人踩上楼梯嘎吱作响的声音。

他握紧魔杖对准了楼梯口，然后听见了一个他无比熟悉的嗓音：“克利切？你还好吗？我们在餐厅听到你尖叫……”

然后他看到赫敏的脑袋露了出来，她的魔杖也指着他，棕色的眼睛里全是不解和惊讶。

在漫长的身份确认后，赫敏靠着有些剥落的墙纸，听德拉科描述过去一个小时在他公寓里发生的事。已经兴奋到晕过去的克利切正平躺在赫敏变出来的一只矮凳上。

“我一定是把我们俩的门钥匙搞反了！我的门钥匙本来应该带我来这儿的。”赫敏看起来懊恼极了，“梅林啊，德拉科，幸好你没事。我真的很抱歉，你一定吓坏了。”

德拉科用力揽了揽她的肩。“所以这就是你们五年级的时候的那个什么军队的聚会地点？”

“防御协会！”赫敏纠正他，“这里是格里莫广场12号，布莱克家的老宅。哈利从他的教父小天狼星·布莱克那里继承来的。我其实十分惊讶你会不认识这里。”

德拉科终于想起了他那似有似无的熟悉感来自哪里：他年纪尚小的时候，他的母亲偶尔会带他回来探望沃尔加姨婆，这位大嗓门的老太太过世后，他们就再也没有来拜访过。

“你不说我完全没有认出来。我已经十多年没来过了。现在外面情况怎么样了？”

“克利切尖叫大概十分钟前，哈利他们就接到了你门钥匙的警报，但是他们还没来得及出发就收到了消息说潘德森已经被捕了。没有魔杖的潘德森几乎没怎么挣扎就被制服了。现在哈利赶到魔法部去做一些善后工作了，他还说见到你要请你喝一杯呢，你今天做得太棒了！但是我们都以为你现在安全地呆在我办公室里喝咖啡呢……”

“兰斯怎么样了？潘德森袭击了他，有人找到他了吗？”

“他已经在圣芒戈了，你不用担心……”

赫敏的话被楼下一个更加清亮的女声打断了：“蜜恩，你和克利切还好吗？主菜已经上桌了！”

赫敏似乎终于意识到他们现在面临着比潘德森更加危险的挑战，她的脸颊迅速涨红，“没事金妮！克利切晕倒了……我马上下来！”

德拉科看出了她的为难，他打趣道，“是时候考验我的幻身咒本领了。你帮我打掩护？然后我去你公寓里等你？今晚我可不想回潘德森待过的那个鬼地方过夜了。”

赫敏十分犹豫，她似乎觉得有些对不起他，“……谢谢你……其实你……我是说，德拉科……”

他拉过她的右手，“不用说这些。我明白你的意思，我愿意等到你准备好以后再公开我们的关系。”

赫敏盯着他的灰眼睛看了很久，然后忽然紧紧回握住他的手，不由分说地把他拽下楼。

德拉科觉得自己的脑子完全卡住了。他看着长长的餐桌出现在视线里，他们走进闭耳塞听咒的范围以后，他可以听到桌边围着的二十来个男女巫师大声交谈的声音。他们当中有些人他十分熟悉，有些叫得上名字，剩下一些是生面孔，但他确定他和他们当中任何一个人都没有过友好交往的记录。

是隆巴顿先注意到他们的。他之前似乎一直盯着一个金发姑娘发呆，然后自然而然地看到了顺着这个方向走来的赫敏和德拉科。他站起身来，死死地盯着德拉科和赫敏交缠在一起的手指，嘴张的大大的，似乎被鱼刺卡住了喉咙说不出话来。

背对着他们的波特看到隆巴顿的表情，意识到赫敏下来了，她转过头来，“蜜恩快坐，今天的烤火鸡真的……”

她之前似乎是为了宣布些什么才给自己的嗓子加了个洪声咒，现在因为她声音的戛然而止，几乎所有人都停下来看向赫敏的方向。

一时间鸦雀无声。所有人都似乎在等待他们说点什么，随便什么。

德拉科感到赫敏同他十指相扣的手心全是汗，但她没有松开手。相反她微微向前一步，半挡在他身前，也给了自己一个洪声咒，声音有些抖地笑着说。

“嘿你们还记得德拉科吗？”


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione Granger

2003年6月27日

赫敏坐在德拉科和卢娜中间吃土豆炖牛肉的时候，她感觉自己的手还在抖。

以这种方式公开她和德拉科的关系从来都不在她的计划内。按照她的预想，她应该在接下来的半年里对所有亲友喋喋不休德拉科近年来的改变，力求消除他们对他的成见。在这个过程中，或许有人会像金妮和哈利那样，自己猜透她的用意并且坦然接受这个事实，剩下的，像罗恩和纳威这一类的，她大概需要多费些精力去改变他们的想法，但她相信他们最后也会在潜移默化下为了她而妥协。哪怕是罗恩，她承认她有恶作剧的心思，但她也已经订了下周六晚的餐厅想要让罗恩正式（重新）认识一下她的新男友了，就像上周末罗恩和罗瑟琳请她吃的那餐米其林一样（她十分感激混血出生的罗瑟琳对麻瓜餐厅有着不错的品味）。

唯一重要的是，她本来想要给他们足够的时间去缓冲，而不是像现在一个巨大的、不由分说的惊吓。如果可能的话，她永远不希望伤害这些曾与她出生入死的伙伴们的感情，哪怕她知道德拉科迫切地想要公开他们的关系，越快越好。 

德拉科有无数的理由想要这样做。最明显的，她的名声无疑可以给他的工作乃至破落的家族带来新的希望。同她交往的他将会拥有一个改过自新纯血巫师的形象，并且很快就会在某种意义上帮助他重新得到舆论的支持。他从没提过，但是她一直明白。她希望德拉科的生活向着好的方向发展，但她不愿意将她朋友的感受作为筹码。

至少她的理智一直是这么告诉她的，直到在格里莫广场12号见到德拉科。他得知自己身处何处后比她更慌张。他紧张的时候总是会不自觉地用左手拇指在食指上留下一个又一个甲痕，她看到了。金妮叫她下楼的时候，她注意到有一瞬间他似乎想要应声，他的左手也已经扣上了她的手腕准备下楼，但是他很快反应过来，松开了她，还同她开起玩笑转移她的注意力。

她动摇了。某种意义上来说，她一直认为德拉科心智不够成熟。抛开念书时候的黑历史不谈，战后马尔福家相对意义上的轻判很大程度上是她一个人的功劳，刚开始的时候，德拉科还沉浸在自我挣扎里需要她软硬兼施让他振作起来。后来哪怕在相处中她被他的闪光点吸引，两个人慢慢拥有了现在的亲密关系，赫敏仍然认为德拉科还是一个小孩子，在很多事情上，她不能过分顺从他的心意将他惯坏。但是在德拉科放开她手腕的一瞬间，她比得知他默默保护她的安危时更加感动。那个幼稚得不知天高地厚的小少爷，居然也是懂得体贴她感受，配合她决定的。

她在这段关系中成长了，他又何尝不是？

她沉默了很久。她想到了他们过去的敌对，想到了他所有难缠的、甚至是恶毒的恶作剧，想到了四年级世界杯时他恶声恶气让她“低下毛茸茸的大脑袋走路”，想到了他之后一次又一次挡在她面前，向她伸出的手。

她叹了口气，紧紧牵住了他的手，拉着他一起下楼。去它的理智吧——赫敏在开口之前想——谁谈恋爱的时候需要这个东西，她只需要相信自己的情感和直觉，是它们将德拉科带来她身边的。

但这不代表她在恢复理智之后不羞恼。想想她刚才都说了些什么吧：德拉科是一名治疗师，现在在圣芒戈工作……我们很久没见了，之前偶然遇到，发现很聊得来……我们现在正在交往……

这样轻描淡写的话，饶是金妮这样知情的也不慎被一口浓汤呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。她的咳嗽声似乎勉强唤回了一些人的理智：西莫和他太太交换了一个意味深长的眼神；秋紧紧按着凯蒂的肩膀，上次聚会时哈利酒后将当年蛋白石项链的事（注1）说漏了嘴；帕瓦蒂和帕德玛在用几不可闻的气音窃窃私语。

卢娜是第一个开口的人。“你好，马尔福。你和赫敏能稍微控制一下你们的想法吗？你们周围都是骚扰牤。”

赫敏明显感到她和德拉科同时舒了一口气。德拉科正准备接话，罗恩似乎回过神来，右手开始在袍子里摸索魔杖——

“昏昏倒地！”是金妮的声音，罗恩的头差点撞进他的盘子里，罗瑟琳及时挥了挥魔杖让罗恩的额头幸免于难，然后她和金妮两人就将罗恩带离了餐桌，走之前还朝赫敏善意地眨眨眼。

在场面陷入更深的尴尬之前，卢娜指着她身旁空出的座位对他们说：“或许你们想要先坐下来，我有办法把那些骚扰牤赶走。”

德拉科顾不得问骚扰牤到底是什么东西就毫不犹豫地在罗瑟琳刚才的座位坐下了，赫敏尴尬地笑了笑也在他旁边落座，很多人的注意力已经重新转向食物了——至少表面上是这样。

情况比赫敏想象中要好很多。没有谩骂，没有攻击，甚至唯一倒下的罗恩还是精神高度紧张的金妮干的（聚会正式开始前，罗恩就和她们放下狠话同德拉科从今往后势不两立）。金妮重新回到餐桌时重新加了两只椅子，赫敏帮着添了餐具。很快罗恩也同罗瑟琳一起回来了，罗瑟琳紧紧地攥着罗恩的手腕，后者的脸有些扭曲，落座后没有往赫敏和德拉科的方向看过一眼。

赫敏的愧疚感重新抬头。她有预感她接下来的周末要写很多长信（当然不只是给罗恩的）来善后，但她不后悔。她之前那个一厢情愿的，徐徐图之的计划又有什么好呢？她不能保证照顾到每一个朋友的感受，但是却一定会伤害到德拉科的。她这样想着，又给自己倒了一些火焰威士忌。

渐渐她感觉不到尴尬了。李和金妮似乎就即将到来的魁地奇世界杯展开了热烈的讨论，哈利回来后，又有人问起了潘德森的案子。当赫敏靠着德拉科坐在一只扶手椅里围观安吉丽娜和迪安玩高布石的时候，她甚至感觉到前所未有的轻松愉悦，她敢保证，看到臭液喷到迪安脸上的时候，她是屋里笑声最洪亮的人。

周围的声音乱成一团，她似乎隐隐约约听到身后有个声音，似乎是哈利：“——她到底喝了多少你没有注意吗？”

“半瓶火焰威士忌，后来又和洛夫古德喝了几小杯马丁尼……不超过6个shot吧……”她正靠着的那个人回答，赫敏可以感觉到他说话的时候胸膛的震动。

她想要反驳（自己之后还跑到厨房和金妮将调鸡尾酒剩下的小半瓶波本给喝了，说话的人显然忽略了这一点）那个似乎是哈利的声音就吵吵嚷嚷地开始指责些什么。赫敏只听清他在说她不大能喝酒……她生气地一挥魔杖，那个声音就消失了。

然后她感觉被人大力拽起身来，然后陆陆续续响起了告别声，还没等她想明白是谁打算在聚会的日子里这么早就离场时，她就感觉自己被披上了外套搂着离开起居室。

她下意识地对想要带她离开的那个人十分不满：她已经三个多月没有参加过任何聚会了，今天下午开始她一直忙着布置准备，而现在，她甚至还没有来得及玩上一局高布石就要离开？她开始朝那个半搂着她的人接二连三地丢恶咒，似乎至少有一个命中了——她听见了他疼得吸气的声音。她笑出声，正准备挣脱出来回起居室的时候，发现自己不能动了。

她甚至还没来得及咒骂那个给自己丢禁锢咒的人就毫无抵抗地被横抱起来，她最后的记忆就是明亮的绿色火焰，以及一声如释重负的“克里格街33号公寓”。

赫敏被解开禁锢的时候正斜靠在一条贵妃椅上。她按了按发胀的太阳穴，眯起双眼，灯光昏暗让她看不清周围的环境。然后她感觉到有人在她的身侧坐下，她凭着那一头金发想起了这个人是德拉科。他们刚才还一起在某个聚会上。

“来，把这个喝了。这会让你好受一些。”

赫敏凑过去闻了闻，一把推开他，“我不要。”

他重新坐过来，左手仍然握着那杯令人作呕的液体，右手环过她的腰，将她拉的更近了一些，“赫敏，听话。”

赫敏自十五岁以后就再也没听过谁这样对她说话，她觉得挺有意思，就着德拉科递过来的左手抿了一下杯沿，然后嫌弃地推的更远。这个味道比当年加了猫毛的复方汤剂更加无法忍受。

她不知道那个杯子里到底装的什么让德拉科这么执着，“把这个喝了，我陪你去看你一直很想看的那个麻瓜音乐剧，嗯？”

赫敏想了想，毫不留情地嘲笑他，“德扎已经停演快一年啦！你不看电视新闻的吗！”

德拉科似乎被她噎住了，想了一会儿才安抚她，“那，我答应你一个随便怎样的要求，作为交换你把它喝了，怎么样？”

赫敏捧过他的脸，紧紧盯着他那双灰色的眼睛。她过分喜欢今夜这个声音轻柔百依百顺的德拉科了。她像奖励小孩子一样凑过去在他唇上响亮地亲了一口。他把眼睛转过去不看她，脸颊也有一些红了。这样羞恼的表情很大程度上取悦了她。她咯咯地笑了起来，又凑过去故技重施了几回，直到德拉科忍无可忍地将玻璃杯往桌上一放，腾出手来摁住她的后脑加深了她的吻。可是很快赫敏就不专心了，她晕晕乎乎地想到德拉科书房里那个上锁的抽屉，猛地推开他，“我要看你抽屉里的东西！书房那个！上次你故意避开不给我看的！”

沉默了很久德拉科才叹了口气。她知道他这是默许了，马上自己端过杯子喝药。喝了没两口觉得实在无法忍受，偷偷趁着德拉科起身去书房的空档把杯子变空了。

德拉科回来后赫敏觉得自己好像清醒一些了，至少她现在能看清德拉科那一脸破罐破摔的不耐烦，并且明白自己就是那个元凶。他看到了空杯子，没有说什么，将手上厚厚一摞东西重重丢在茶几上，然后背对着她坐下。

“你自己看吧。”她听见他小声咕哝。

她迫不及待地坐直了身子。这里面很大一部分是德拉科收集的四年来的报纸周刊，夹杂着一些他自己写的、但是没有寄出的信。她随手拿起放在最上面的一封信，私自拆开严实的蜡封，拿出里面的羊皮纸开始大声朗读了起来。

她没料到这封信是写给她的。“亲爱的赫敏·简·格兰杰小姐，”她拿腔拿调地念着他花里胡哨的字，她认识每一个词，却不大理解它们连起来的意思，“向您送上最诚挚的问候。如果您还碰巧记得，我们已经……不曾会面了（这句话中间留了些空白，赫敏想起自己以前写魔法史论文暂时忘记要引用的年份的时候也爱这么干）。我对此向您献上最真挚的歉意，成为像您今天见到的这样一位……实在需要耗费心力（赫敏注意到他又留了空白）……”

背对着她的德拉科突然恶声恶气地转回身来，一把将她手里的羊皮纸抢过去，“伟大的万事通，你就不能安静地读吗？”

赫敏看着他几乎烧起来了的耳朵，耸了耸肩，抽出了一份三月份的女巫周刊，德拉科只留下了其中一个专题报道：“战争英雄情侣订婚——好事将近？”下面配了一幅她和罗恩在某家餐厅言笑晏晏的照片。

她看到就大笑起来，抓着报纸去给生闷气的德拉科看，“这张照片把我拍得真好看！你看，那天我专门戴了卢娜圣诞节送我的蛋白石耳环……”

德拉科推了她一把，没推动，她指着罗恩身旁的空气继续说，“当时哈利也在呢！我还记得当时服务生听到我们两个人要点三份主食的表情……”

德拉科突然就转过身来，“波特也在？”

赫敏又笑了起来。今天的德拉科问题特别多。“对啊。你也知道战争结束后他更是名声大噪，因为额头上那道疤他到哪里都会引起轰动。他大概也想不到成年以后隐身衣还这么实用吧……” 

德拉科终于对她鸡毛蒜皮的回忆产生了兴趣。接下来他们两人一起翻看了剩下的报道：几乎都是关于她的，有她个人的成就，有她和罗恩经久不衰的绯闻。不再像刚开始那样不耐烦，他似乎变得对每一张照片背后的故事都很感兴趣（虽然他努力让他的语气听起来十分不屑一顾）。还有更多的信——德拉科不让赫敏拆开它们，但是信封上的名字已经足够说明问题了。

赫敏不是傻瓜，尤其现在她被酒精控制的大脑已经清醒了很多。在德拉科也被她某条礼服裙的小故事逗笑后，她突然握住了他的手。

“德拉科，”不再像之前微醺的时候一样大喊大叫，她的声音突然变得很轻，“我当时说的那个人，是你。”

报纸上穿着那条礼服裙演讲的赫敏还在朝人群挥手致意，赫敏通过报道的标题才记起这是自己三年前在魔法部圣诞晚会上的致辞，报纸推测了她用小半篇演讲稿褒奖感谢的人是下座新晋升职看起来意气风发的罗恩。

德拉科短促的“啊”了一声，赫敏觉得他还没有理解她的意思。“我爱你，德拉科。很久之前我就爱上你了。”

德拉科似乎整个人愣住了。赫敏用力摇了摇他的胳膊，他也完全没有反应，灰色的眼睛只是直直地盯着报纸上的她。

赫敏觉得今晚的自己格外有勇气剖白自己的心意。

“战争结束后我一直失眠，我酗过酒，我一度自我怀疑，甚至决定过离开魔法世界尝试回到麻瓜的世界里。我去看过麻瓜医生，对方说我需要重新找到生活的意义。我尝试坚持自己的正义，尝试帮助别人，但是让我真正重新获得内心平静的，是那些和你相处的时候不再仇视的回忆。”

“我在有一次用守护神咒的时候突然想起你——从那以后很长一段时间都是这样——我才意识到的。但是我没有勇气同你再进一步。我的生活里有很多很多东西，那个时候我还不知道有一天你对我而言的重要性会远超其中任何一件。”

“你还记得我第一次送你的那对袖扣吗？那是我自己做的，上面有我常用的保护魔咒，可惜你好像一次都没有用过……”

德拉科像终于回过神来喃喃道，“我把它们放在陈列柜里锁起来了……”

“我偷偷去圣芒戈找过你，没有看到你的名字……”

“我参加了一年的培训才取得的资格证，又花了半年时间才找到了愿意带我的治疗师。我差一点就放弃了，直到我在报纸上重新看到你的消息。”他找出了那份报道她升职的报纸。

赫敏盯着报纸看了一会儿，从德拉科手里抢回了他捏在手心的信。“这是你什么时候写的？”

德拉科安静了很久才回答，声音十分不自然。“三年前？时间太久了我忘记了……我其实一直在想象和你重逢的一天，我本来应该用这封信约你出去的……我当时想就算不是韦斯莱，你也一定会和某个功成名就的人约会吧。我一直在等，或许有一天我也会成为他们当中的一个……我想把你抢过来。”

“就一封信？德拉科？”

赫敏朝那厚厚一摞纸再次扬了扬下巴：就她刚才的观察，里面至少还有50封没寄出的长信，一套她一直想要的海因里希·海涅的诗集（扉页夹着德拉科未寄出的生日祝福），还有数不清的便条草稿……

他似乎再一次暴躁起来。“不要得寸进尺，该死的格兰杰！”他似乎在等她妥协，意识到这一点的赫敏挑衅地向前挺了挺胸膛。

他叹了口气。“现在你都知道了。不要逼我亲自说出来。”

他垂着头的样子让本来想从他口中逼出更多好听话的赫敏有些心疼，她捧起他的脸，“我是你的。”

她只来得及看那双有些湿润的灰眼睛一眼，德拉科就突然用力将她扯到怀里，让她的头垫在他的肩膀上。

“赫敏·格兰杰，我比你所能看到的，我所能表达的，更加爱你。”

德拉科大概以为不让她看到他的脸，她就不能从他哽咽的声音里听出他哭了吧。赫敏这样想着，回抱住德拉科，决定不揭穿他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 详见《哈利·波特与混血王子》，德拉科在蛋白石项链上动手脚想要暗杀邓布利多时误伤凯蒂·贝尔


	19. 番外一. 你遇到过最骚的操作是什么？

查看全部21，350条回答 >

匿名用户

@hjp 谢邀。

说真的，这个问题没有谁比更我有心得了。要不是我最近忙着魁地奇世界杯的警戒工作，这个答案我能写一部长篇小说，电影都可以拍好几部的那种（手动再见

话说麻瓜电影真好看，上周末跟女票去体验了一把，这种有音效的超长版照片超酷的，屏幕也比相框大好多。麻瓜们真幸福。

扯远了说正事。我有一个从上学开始就一直不对付的死对头，我们的家庭、球队、学院都是对立的。

暂时叫他M吧。

我现在还记得二年级的时候我俩的爸爸在对角巷打架的事，最后当然是我爸爸赢了，那个金毛鬼一家子都看起来弱不禁风的（骄傲脸

我和他上学时期的恩怨我之前已经吐槽过了，在这里不赘述了，好奇者请移步我的旧帖，持续更新中：

**有一个极品死对头是种什么体验？**

其实毕业后，我们就一直井水不犯河水相安无事很多年了，毕竟现在想想以前撕过的逼多幼稚啊，好歹我现在也是个有头有脸的人物，继续维持那种作风，丢人（

结果！就这个月初！这个傻逼！莫名其妙把我给打了！！！

他被傲罗制服后我真特么捂着流血的鼻子想了半小时都没想出来他为什么打我。

事情是这样的。当天晚上我好不容易有了点空闲时间，赶紧约了女友拔草她家楼下那家特别网红的小餐厅。用餐体验挺愉快的，主要是我女友又美又甜和她吃什么我都愉快我爱她一辈子（

又跑题了。我俩吃完后手牵着手吹着小风回她家——运气好的话我还能在她家过夜——当时我就觉得我一定是世界上最幸福的人了嘿嘿嘿。

结果厄运总是来的无比突然。我甚至还没看清蹲在我女友公寓楼门前的那个金毛是不是他，他就突然冲过来击昏了我女友。

我？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！

这还有什么好说的！干他啊！

结果那个关于饭后血液都在胃里脑子不好使的麻瓜研究一定是正确的，我堂堂一个傲罗，还没出手就被缴械了。

我！特！么！

所幸因为一些原因跟着他的我同事也缴了他的械。我得到一种微妙的心理平衡。

但主要还是生气。

既然大家都没魔杖了，那就讲道理呀。

你特么说说看到底为什么要袭击我宇宙无敌可爱的女友！她做错了什么！

结果这厮，冲过来就给了我鼻子一拳！

都动粗了谁还说话啊！我是那种任打任骂不还手的脾气吗？必须不能够啊！于是我俩就在大街上扭打起来，直到我同事回过神来把他制服了。

美好的约会全毁了。本来这事儿就够糟心的了，结果我女友醒过来以后告诉我她根本不认识M那个老疯子！他们只是在楼梯里碰过几次面根本连对方名字都不知道！

我我我！你们说M这种是不是心理变态啊！

插一句，我还因为作为公职人员当街斗殴被主任警告了，悲伤（

更可恨的是这个混蛋还在审讯时公然挑衅我！各种不好好回答问题还讽刺我没脑子！真的，现在想想没把他直接搞进阿兹卡班算我心慈手软！

最后还是我一个基友把他搞定的。我那个基友似乎捏了他什么料，劝我这次放过他，过不了多久他会主动来跟我跪着唱征服！

我也明白M挺有钱的，要是硬刚他也吃不了什么亏，我还累，就没继续告他。

其实如果故事就到这里，我也没真的当回事儿——能咋办，就当被狗咬了呗。

主要是我女友比较善良她说别计较了这个人平时都独来独往的看起来挺可怜的。

好吧好吧都听她的（摊手

结果万万没想到这事儿还能扯上我的前任。

别误会——我前任是个特别好的姑娘，她一直是我最好的朋友之一，和我妹妹还有现在的女友一直相处十分融洽，评论不要乱引战。

嗯，我的前任。我们分手后四年她都没什么正经约会对象，这让当时认识了现女友相处越来越愉快的我有一丝慌张。

她不会还对我念念不忘吧( ﾟдﾟ)

抱着这样的想法，我悄悄地试探了她一下。

结果试出了大问题。

她她她——为了不让我担（huái）心（yí）居然给我编造了一个关于M如何像个痴汉一样暗戳戳苦恋她不得为了保护她默默以身犯险的玄幻故事来！其中居然还包括了M以为我和她没分手所以以为我和我现女友背着她偷吃然后替她揍我的桥段！这还特么是在办公室走廊里，当着我和另一个同事的面讲的！吓不吓人！就问你们吓不吓人！现在的女巫！怕不是双向暗恋小甜饼看多了天天以为生活就是狗血纯爱小说呢！

别问我为啥知道这么多——我可是有女票的人（快乐

这真不怪我当时不信她啊。上学的时候M针对她程度不比我的轻啊，他俩就算不是你死我活也算水火不容了。而且上面这个故事，别说安他俩这头上了，就算我这样打文字出来你们敢当真吗？我没送她去圣芒戈做检查都是因为怂了（她当年魔咒课学的特别好我怕逼急了她搞我

然后她过了两天就恢复正常了，我也没多想，就当她周期性情绪失控……她念书的时候就经常这样。

谁知道后面还有反转！

那个M果然作妖！他一定从哪里打听到了我前任编造的那个绝美爱情故事，照着那个套路哄骗她去了。等我听说的时候他俩已经经历了约会+分手了！并且就我当时的观察，我前任那个实心眼的傻姑娘还对那个人渣念念不忘！

我当时就急了：我和我前任关系特殊，哪怕分了手她也和我亲姐姐似的。M这种操作，不就是故意和我过不去吗！认真想想我身边的人，除了之前审讯他的那个基友外几乎全被他坑了！

天啦他和我基友会不会有点什么事儿……我要不要赶紧告诉我妹妹……

不对！这不重要！重要的是我当时就发誓和那个傻逼势不两立！见一次打一次！

然后就到了昨天的事儿，那真是整个故事的高潮（敲黑板

当时我在参加朋友聚会，现场主要人物包括：我前任我现任我基友我妹妹以及一大票我们上学时候的朋友。共同点是大家都和M有点仇，隔夜的那种。

当时气氛挺好的。我正在想怎样在饭后喝个几轮酒以后伙同大家集体批斗M的时候，我前任有点事上楼了。

过了十多分钟，她她她特么居然把M牵下来了！

真的是牵！十指相扣的那种！

全场都傻了。谁知道M是什么时候混进来的啊！

结果我前任一脸娇羞地给我们介绍起M，一副带家属参加同学会的样子。

我？？？？？？

反正我还没忘记见一次打一次这事儿，刚掏出魔杖——我被自己亲妹妹击晕了？？？？

喵喵喵？？？？

我女友事后居然还表示理解：当时M遇到点事儿刚刚死里逃生她也很担心我把M直接又给弄死了。

所以我被弄死就没事儿？？？？？？？？？？？

我lay了，真的lay了。

我做错了什么！认真工作五好青年关心朋友体贴女友……凭什么一个月以内被上级警告一次，恶意袭击两次，还要接受脑残言情小说选段的精神荼毒！哦对了还输了两张魁地奇vip票……我真的开始怀疑人生了好吗！！！

有比我这个更骚的操作请不要大意直接@我谢谢，battle我不会认输。

话说刚才我收到我前任的信，说M想要请我吃饭，餐厅都订好了，我才想起我基友之前跟我说的跪下唱征服。突然发现他才是幕后操纵一切的黑手！我的球票也是输给他！（不服

但是没事儿，先解决M吧。

听说他穷的只剩钱了？（搓手

编辑于 2003-6-28 · 著作权归作者所有


	20. Chapter 20

Draco Malfoy

2003年6月29日

德拉科对于他和赫敏身处的餐厅极为不满。

十二点零七分。这是他在他们到达后的七分钟内第十三次低头看表，并且第四次开口抱怨他们正在等待的那几个毫无礼貌与时间观念可言的人。

“我真的不在意要为他们花多少金加隆——好吧我或许有点在意——但是我们为什么要来这样一家除了贵一无是处的餐厅吃饭？而且韦斯莱那个该死的红毛为怎么还不来？接他的女友需要这么久吗？还有波特……”

赫敏终于从她的菜单前抬起头来：“这个问题我们已经讨论过了，餐厅是罗恩选的，既然你是为了请客赔罪，我不觉得主随客便有什么问题。而且罗瑟琳的工作有一点小问题暂时走不开，罗恩的守护神来传信的时候你也在的。你如果再让我重复第五遍相同的话，我不介意给你一个锁舌封喉。至于哈利，你回头看一眼就知道了。”

德拉科猛地一回头，果然发现空中漂浮着一本菜单，翻页的时候还可以看见一只凭空伸出来的手，它在德拉科掏出魔杖时突然伸过来，德拉科只能眼睁睁地看着他的魔杖和那只手一起再次消失在空气里。

真是活见鬼了。德拉科愤怒地瞪着那团疑似是疤头的空气，直到右手边的那张椅子被拉开，坐下来了的疤头从他的隐身衣下传来闷闷的笑声。

赫敏安抚地捏了捏德拉科的手心（他知道自己现在看起来想要完成伏地魔的夙愿，干掉那个为所欲为的混蛋四眼仔）然后压低音量问波特：“正式结案了吗？”

“对。我和凯普尔参加了死刑，要我说潘德森真是幸运，你知道的，他们现在不再用摄魂怪了……”疤头还是没有脱下隐身衣，也没有任何归还德拉科魔杖的迹象，“嘿，菜单上有苹果烤鹅肝呢！金妮一定喜欢这个。”

“金妮呢？我以为你们会一块儿来。”

“时间太晚了，我直接从魔法部过来的。她应该会和罗恩他们一起，你知道的，她一直想要试着开一次罗恩新买的福特野马，他们上周末才成功让它飞起来。事实证明乔治一直捣鼓的飞行魔法有很大的安全隐患，幸好……”

“听着，疤头，”他们若无其事的对话让本来打算和平共处的德拉科忍无可忍，他提高音量打断了看起来还打算就一个愚蠢的飞行魔法喋喋不休半小时的波特，“我不在意潘德森的下场、那个女波特爱吃什么、或者韦斯莱家愚蠢的麻瓜汽车，你要是不在三分钟内脱下你那个无所不能的隐身衣并且把我的魔杖还给我的话，我立刻就扯了你那个破斗篷让你像麻瓜动物园里的猩猩一样被人围观。我说到做到。”

德拉科的魔杖被丢在了桌上。“这么多年了你可一点都没长大啊马尔福，我真为你的幼稚感到遗憾。”

德拉科的答案是抓起魔杖反手一个恶咒。

赫敏似乎笑够了（又或者她终于决定好点什么主食了），她放下菜单打圆场：“你们就不能好好相处吗？”

德拉科把赫敏握着他的手抽出来，“我不觉得二十多岁了还在抢别人魔杖的人有什么资格说我幼稚。以及，蜜恩，我想要和平相处的，是，他，先，招，惹，我，的。”

赫敏重新握住了他的手，他没有再甩开。波特显然注意到了他故意咬得很重的那个昵称，他揶揄地吹了声口哨，哪怕有隐身衣挡着，德拉科也能想象他是怎样挑眉的。

“是啊，多么成熟的马尔福，至少他没有被我吓得尖叫出声然后直接向麻瓜服务生告状——”

幸运的是这次赫敏与他站在了同一阵营，“哈利！成熟一点！”

然后他们桌边的另外三只椅子也被拉开了。那个女波特挨着疤头坐下，朝着正在给他的女孩拉开椅子的韦斯莱翻了个白眼。

就在这瞬间，德拉科觉得他或许能和金妮·波特成为知心好友。

“真的非常抱歉我们迟到了，赫敏……马尔福先生，”率先开口的是还没来得及卸掉工作妆的罗瑟琳·契尔，她看上去满脸歉意，但这没有让德拉科忽略她问候他的时候那个微妙的停顿，“我今天的拍摄工作突然延迟了……希望你们没有等很久。”

这是一个非常周全的女人，她甚至没有在他们答话之前贸然落座（德拉科也同赫敏一起起身向她颔首致意）就是挑男人的眼光不怎么样。

“快坐下吧罗瑟琳，真高兴见到你们！当然没有……事实上我们也刚到。希望你们已经饿了……”

德拉科还挺惊讶这个尴尬的饭局上关系理应最尴尬的两个人（当然另外两个是他和韦斯莱，他们的策略是装作对方不存在）竟然率先打开了话题：工作和食物，当然，简直就是解决尴尬气氛的标准答案。

德拉科注意到女波特坐下后不久就朝她那个满脸苦大仇深的哥哥摊开了手掌，“你欠我三加隆，我们进门的时候就说好了的。”

在韦斯莱掏钱的时候，波特问出了德拉科心里的疑惑，“这次你们又赌了什么？”

女波特向赫敏露出了一个得意洋洋的微笑，“一加隆赌哈利和马尔福在拌嘴，两加隆赌你会重色轻友站在马尔福这边。真慷慨啊小罗尼，知道他的小妹妹一直想要一顶缀着小星星的尖巫师帽。”

德拉科注意到波特吃痛地哼了一声（那个脸色阴沉的小罗尼一定狠狠在桌下给了他一脚），这让德拉科露出了进餐厅以来第一个真心的笑。

话题终于转向了他。金妮·波特首先向他伸出了手：“你好，赫敏的男友——”她似乎自己都被这个称呼逗笑了，“鉴于我们过去的关系，我认为我们假装是第一次见面比较好。金妮·波特，霍利黑德哈比队的追球手，你可以叫我金妮。以及我假设赫敏已经同你提过她的教子我的儿子小詹姆了？他可真是个可爱的小恶魔。”

韦斯莱的嗓子眼里爆出一阵声音不低的冷哼，德拉科立刻从善如流地同她握手：“久仰大名。德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。我在圣芒戈工作，治疗师，你应该已经知道了。事实上，我一直在想我什么时候有这个荣幸能拜访小詹姆，我希望他也喜欢魁地奇……”

“当然！事实上我希望他的梦想是成为一名优秀的魁地奇球员。”她刻意忽略了波特传来的一声无助的呻吟，“他非常有天赋，我们都期待他能在下个月满一岁生日会上漂亮地飞一段，就像他父亲当年那样。说起来，生日会，七月十七号，你会和赫敏一块儿来吗？”

德拉科现在甚至都不用去看韦斯莱的表情，“你的愿望就是我的命令，金妮。”

“那太棒了，德拉科……”

韦斯莱剧烈的咳嗽声打断了金妮的话，他剧烈的反应都让德拉科不能完全确定他到底是在尝试隐晦地表达不满还是真的被面前的热茶狠狠呛了一口。但无论是出于其中哪一种，这都让他的妹妹重新注意到他，并且绝对不是他希望的那种方式。

“我想你已经见过我的哥哥罗恩了。”她说话的时候一把将脸色涨得紫红的韦斯莱拉起来，德拉科也立刻被赫敏踢了一脚，用那种“他不立刻起身回应的话他们今晚的计划全部取消”的眼神瞪着他。

德拉科知道躲不过去了。他一咬牙站起了身，挂上他标志性的冷笑向对面的韦斯莱伸出了手，“嘿，韦斯莱。”

韦斯莱勉强止住了咳嗽，他的脸色并没有比德拉科的好多少，“马尔福。”

德拉科立刻转头给了赫敏一个“是他不配合”的表情，正准备无视她责备的眼神径直坐下时，突然想到他还没有正式问候另一位女士。

他微微侧身，向她伸出手，换上一个恰到好处的歉疚的表情：“您好，契尔小姐。我真诚地为我三周前突然袭击您道歉，那是一个愚蠢的错误。我希望那并没有给您带来任何意义上的困扰。我非常抱歉。”

她看起来比她的男友友善多了：“我当然接受您的道歉。事实上，叫我罗瑟琳就好了。真遗憾前天在聚会上没有找到合适的时机正式认识您。你们离开后罗恩和哈利同我解释了一切，马尔福先生，我十分为您和赫敏感到开心。”

显然之前的一系列事件让赫敏有些羞恼，她捂着额头像波特那样呻吟了一声。

“叫我德拉科就好了。”

“罗瑟琳，马尔福，如果你们不介意的话，我们快点点餐吧。我在隐身衣下面快要喘不过气来了。”波特故意将“马尔福”咬得很重，德拉科猜他是为了告诉他的老伙计，他绝对不会为了一餐饭而背叛他们十多年的友谊。

上完主餐之后，波特才在一打混淆咒和忽略咒的保护下从他的隐身衣里露出他那颗发型凌乱的脑袋。德拉科必须承认波特现在这样战战兢兢的生活让一直嫉恨他声名大噪的自己感到一丝安慰。哪怕从某种意义上来说，德拉科自己的名声也小不到哪里去，所幸不是这种让人敢随便靠近的名声罢了。

相比周五晚他误入的聚会，这餐饭本应该是另一个可怖的战场：他多年来的宿敌，他现女友的前男友，他当街袭击的无辜受害者……但是就算如此德拉科也不得不承认，当桌上大部分人都对他抱有善意（当然除了韦斯莱，以及他不确定现在应不应该将波特也算进去），并且他们可以一直谈论魁地奇（至少三分之二的人都曾经是优秀的球员：韦斯莱不算，但他的女友显然作为赫奇帕奇的击球手捧过学院杯）的时候，这餐饭其实没有那么糟。他们对今年的世界杯进行了详尽的分析预测，从球员、战术、到最后的比分：他很惊讶居然只有他公开认为保加利亚队会夺冠。他们已经从爱尔兰队那里学到教训了，更惘论维克多·克鲁姆一直是非常（最）优秀的找球手。

他在申明以上观点的时候明显感受到了桌上有些紧张别扭的气氛，他想同样作为局外人的罗瑟琳也感受到了。赫敏在和波特快速交换了一个眼神（这该死的默契！）后就起身去盥洗室了——同另外两位女士一起。

这就是这个饭局变得尴尬的转折点。

“所以？”德拉科朝椅背一靠，对着波特挑了挑眉，不再维持他彬彬有礼绅士的那一套。

“所以什么？”波特装傻，“对了，马尔福，我想你不介意我点两份餐后甜点吧？我个人非常喜爱甜食。”

“当然不。事实上，我希望你们不是期盼着这一餐饭就能吃光我’所剩无几’的财产。蜜恩可不希望看到你们败兴而归。”

整餐饭都在酝酿情绪的韦斯莱终于对他出招了，“我们当然不会败兴而归，白鼬。想想吧，全伦敦最贵的麻瓜餐厅，换算成加隆也够你现在一个月的工资了吧？真想知道魔法部什么时候才能把治疗师的工资涨到和傲罗的持平。”

韦斯莱那个可怜的小脑瓜里果然只装着钱，“等到马尔福夫人坐上部长交椅的那一天，或许吧。但是在那之前，我更喜欢找体育司的史蒂夫要免费的包厢票，当然，最正的位置。你知道的，战争不会改变所有事。某种意义上我仍然算得上特权阶级，很多事情我甚至不需要用钱来解决。全凭我愿不愿意。”

“噢可怜的马尔福。那我想你的钱用来赌球也不算浪费？”波特给了韦斯莱一个眼神，接过话头，“你别看赫敏刚才什么都没说，她当年可是保加利亚队的粉丝，她只是一直不愿意承认她对魁地奇的兴趣罢了。你如果和她一样支持保加利亚队——当然啦，你本来也十分看好他们——不如跟我赌一把？”

“两百金加隆，赌保加利亚队。”无论输赢都能讨赫敏欢心。划算的买卖。

“一言为定。话说回来，三强争霸赛那年维克多·克鲁姆可一直呆在霍格沃茨呢。你看起来挺崇拜他的，当年应该也追着他要过签名吧？”

德拉科当然不可能承认克鲁姆的签名球衣照现在还贴在他少时房间的墙上：“当年比赛前我就私下同他会过面了，特权这个词对你来说或许太难理解了。”

韦斯莱似乎与波特达成了某种一唱一和的协议。“也就你才会傻乎乎地崇拜他。他当年圣诞舞会跳舞的时候简直就是四肢不协调的多动儿……”

“真的吗？难道舞会的时候你还一直盯着他看，幻想自己是他的舞伴？真可悲啊韦斯莱……”德拉科余光注意到赫敏越走越近，他及时止住了话头，挂上一副相谈甚欢的笑容。

韦斯莱和波特两人给了对方一个击掌，很快德拉科就明白了这是为了什么。在德拉科帮赫敏拉开椅子时，波特突然提高了音量：“真是帮大忙了马尔福，巴顿说这个时间已经搞不到四张连着的包厢票了，真没想到你真的愿意让我们同你和赫敏一起坐，还是单独的包厢。我还以为你还在计较我们过去的恩怨不敢跟你开口呢。”

赫敏听到显然很兴奋：“真的吗？这太棒了德拉科！”

德拉科决定以后在其他事上报复回来。“当然。看在我们这么多年的交情上，几张球票罢了。”

显然比起独处，赫敏更愿意同一大帮朋友一起看球。戳着布丁的德拉科坚定了自己日后必须悄悄向那两个趁火打劫的混蛋复仇，毕竟现在连即将欣赏克鲁姆打比赛的兴奋都不能减轻他的愤怒了。梅林的胡子啊，鉴于他现在已经不可能上场让赫敏为他欢呼了，他想要的就只有一场同她一起不被打扰的球赛，就一场！


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione Granger

2003年7月5日

赫敏不确定答应赛后赴维克多·克鲁姆的约是不是一个好主意，尤其是在看到他今天在赛场上的表现之后。

哪怕是赫敏这样的门外汉都可以看出他今天的表现有多么不尽如人意：他那个什么招牌的假动作连埃及队那个看起来最四肢发达头脑简单的击球手库特伯都没有骗过。270-300，双方的比分一直胶着……这场比赛的胜负基本拴在了他和那个姓扎格罗的小个子埃及找球手身上了。

她当然希望保加利亚队能赢。

一方面来说，她同维克多相识多年，并且战后也一直保持书信联系，她自然希望自己的老朋友能够弥补多年前惜败的遗憾。另一方面，德拉科看起来（非常）支持保加利亚队，他和哈利甚至为比赛结果赌了两百加隆，更别提他特意在赛前搞到了保加利亚队的球服，并且坚持他们都应该换上去看比赛。不过值得一提的是，他一副“我知道我是个善解人意的男朋友你不用太感动”的表情让赫敏困惑至今。

其实赫敏挺疑惑哈利他们是怎样说服德拉科平稳地接受她过去曾经同维克多约过会的事情的，就她所知，德拉科的肚量或者心性都不会让他像现在这样毫无芥蒂地为维克多一个漂亮的俯冲而欢呼的（想一想过去的罗恩吧，德拉科某些时候比他更缺乏安全感）。一周，前他们在饭桌上突然提起维克多的名字的时候，她几乎以为要从德拉科口中听到对他的刻薄评论了（哪怕她也知道这个想法本身就非常自作多情），但是没有。他看起来对四年级的事完全不知情。她必须承认她的虚荣心让她对此十分惊讶，尤其是她一直以为自己四年级舞会的亮相惊艳了整个学校。哈利非常善解人意地接过了向德拉科解释原委的任务，并且就之后她同德拉科的对话来看，这个任务完成得相当出色。

三天前她在德拉科给她球服的时候仍然不放心地试探了一句，“所以，你对我和维克多·克鲁姆……没什么问题？”

“当然，”他当时还带着那副善解人意的表情，“我都必须承认他是一个非常优秀的球员。”

正因为如此，赫敏才放心地回复了维克多的用餐邀约，并且说明了希望带上一位朋友介绍他认识。既然德拉科不会有任何过激反应（会让他被送进阿兹卡班的那种，她确定维克多和他的粉丝没有罗恩那么好糊弄），并且依然像学生时代那样崇拜维克多，她想他一定十分愿意同新近退役的维克多发展一些私人关系。

这就是另一个赫敏希望维克多能赢得比赛的原因。这次世界杯决赛将是他退役前的最后一场比赛了。他在信里同她解释了他比赛后公开宣布退役的计划，并且希望能够同她共进晚餐（也有可能是第二天的午餐，取决于比赛的时长），暂时躲开球队经理、狂热粉丝和体育记者。她几乎不敢想象那餐饭的气氛——如果保加利亚真的不幸输球了的话——德拉科大概不可能要到维克多最新的签名照了。

人群再次爆出一声欢呼。300-300，保加利亚队刚刚追平了比分，并且维克多和扎格罗同时向着某个方向飞去，他们似乎都发现了飞贼，遗憾的是扎格罗凭借身形敏捷略快了维克多一步。

“加油啊，维克多，” 赫敏感觉自己的心也随着站在扫帚上身子前倾的维克多悬了起来，她紧紧地攥着德拉科的手，“就差一点……”

更大的欢呼，但是来自埃及队的支持者。

扎格罗先了一步。300-450，保加利亚队又输了。

德拉科看起来很失落（当然），但他似乎更担心她，在宣布结果的一瞬间，德拉科紧紧地挽住了她的肩膀。

但是她现在显然更担心维克多，尤其是在注意到他仍然按照原计划宣布了他的退役，魔法屏幕上可以清晰地看到他眼中的泪光。

赫敏借口去盥洗室离开了座位，这是她同维克多约定好的。比赛结束后她找一个安静的地方，等待他的守护神传信告诉她见面的时间地点。但是鉴于现在的情况，她不确定维克多是否还有这个心情。幸好她当时为了给德拉科一个惊喜没有向他提起关于这餐饭的一个字。

她并没有等很久，克鲁姆的美洲豹像他本人一样垂着头约她三小时后餐厅见面后，她在返回座位的路上思索应该怎样和德拉科说……或许今晚索要签名不是什么好主意？

赫敏走近时德拉科正背对着她，他正和哈利兴致勃勃地说着些什么。看到德拉科能够和她的朋友们和谐相处让她的心情重新愉悦起来，直到她听清他们对话的内容。

“……听清楚了，疤头：无论是谁，总归不可能是赫敏。”德拉科那尖利的嘲讽声传来——她有多久没听到他这样说话了？

“说真的，马尔福，十四岁的赫敏也是不乏追求者的。你总不能指望维克多·克鲁姆的眼光和你当年那个愚蠢的小集体一样眼光这么差。”

“梅林啊，我爱她，但是我没有瞎。她的追求者？当然，当年蠢头蠢脑的格兰芬多可不少。但是克鲁姆？想想她当时的头发和门牙吧。感谢梅林她现在精通美发魔法。不过说起来，当时谁是她的舞伴来着？韦斯莱还是隆巴顿？

知道自己的缺陷是一回事，听到别人在背后议论——无论是否怀抱恶意——这是另外一回事。理智告诉她，她不可能指望自己在德拉科眼中自始至终完美无缺（更别提他说的都是事实），但是赫敏自认“理智”从来不是她最大的美德，至少现在不是：“抱歉？所以你和我约会是因为我终于学会了打理我的头发？以及说清楚，我当时的舞伴就是维克多·克鲁姆！我们约会了整整七个月！他根本就不在意我那时候的头发！”

德拉科的表情在刚转过身的时候还称得上惊恐无措，但显然很快被她的话激怒了：“约会？你们约过会？这就是为什么你今天花了一个小时打扮自己？你指望他会看到缩在包厢里的你？”他用力一扯胸前的球衣，那里还印着维克多的名字，“赫敏·格兰杰，你让费尽心思讨你欢心的我看起来像个傻瓜！”

“刻薄的傻瓜！只有你一个人费尽心思吗！我甚至打算比赛结束后向他索要签名照，就因为你是他的粉丝！为了这个我甚至没有建议维克多取消今晚的晚餐，哪怕他又输球了！我或许对不起他，但是我对你问心无愧！”

“我不是他的粉丝！”他的音量也大了起来，这时候一直站在旁边束手无措的罗瑟琳赶紧给他们加了一个闭耳塞听。至于其他人……要是赫敏现在还猜不到那三个混蛋一手策划了这一出，她都对不起她巧克力蛙卡片背面写的“最聪明的女巫”的评价了。“所以你这两天支支吾吾是因为这件事？不知道应该怎样对你厌烦了的男朋友开口是吗？你的初恋要来找你破镜重圆就让你兴奋得睡不着觉，哪怕他是一个手脚不协调的老面瘫……”

“马尔福！！！”

“哦对不起，格兰杰，”停顿了很久后，他突然用上学时他最擅长的那种怪腔怪调接话，“我不该这么批评你的维维（维克多昵称）对吗？我想你的晚餐应该有约了吧？哭鼻子的维维现在一定很需要安慰……我就不打扰你了，祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。”

“我会的！”赫敏只来得及朝他喊出这一句话，他就幻影移形了，留下气得满脸通红的她，和似乎正准备开口安慰她的哈利。

“哦省省吧波特！”赫敏狠狠瞪了哈利一眼，也跟着幻影移形了。

——————

赫敏赶到餐厅的时候眼眶还是红的。

“所以……你的朋友不来了吗？”她对面的维克多看起来兴致同样不高，说话还是像过去那样低沉。

可悲的是赫敏发现自己今天也变成了这样。“对。他……有点事……”

她感到十分抱歉她根本没有心思好好安慰维克多，她满脑子想的都是德拉科那个混蛋。

他们的争吵幼稚而且不合时宜，这一点毋庸置疑。德拉科和她本质上来说都是自卑又骄傲的人，嘴硬又心软的人。她气愤德拉科对她可以称得上是客观的评价，她理解他每一个字背后的心理活动（某种意义上，他激烈的措辞和无理取闹的逻辑甚至取悦了她），但最重要的是，她后悔她没有换一种方式，一种平和的、类似于开玩笑的方式，来回应。如果她当时能够风趣地接一句“没错但是你当时也只是个尖嘴猴腮金鱼眼的小混蛋”的话——她禁不住想——这场毫无意义的争吵或许根本不会爆发，或者至少不会立刻在公众场合爆发。

她仍然生气，但她不认为吵架冷战是必要的。

“……赫敏？你在听吗？”

“抱歉维克多，我太累了……”她庆幸现在维克多终于能够准确念出她的名字了，否则她还不一定能够从自己的思绪里及时抽身出来。

“是因为你那个没出现的朋友是吗？”

赫敏叹了口气，她不确定现在和朋友谈论这件事是否恰当，但是她也确实没有其它更好的话题了：“是的。事实上，我的男朋友。”

维克多突然短促地“哦”了一声，语调上扬，似乎完全没料到这一出。

维克多的确在赫敏“公开同德拉科关系”的名单里相对靠后的位置，毕竟他们上次面对面还是她去保加利亚出差时在当地某家咖啡馆匆忙的寒暄。维克多对她和德拉科的夙怨不够了解（好吧，她或许在四年级的时候痛骂过那个纯血至上的自负混蛋，但这几乎是十年前的事了），正是这一点让她可以毫无心理负担地同维克多探讨这个问题。

“他是你的粉丝。我本来想要给他一个惊喜的但是……”

“但是你们吵架了？”

今天的维克多似乎突然对感情开窍了（无意贬低，但木讷安静才是这个男人的代言词），他表现得对赫敏的感情生活非常理解。在赫敏续第二杯咖啡的时候，他已经开始尝试给她一些修复关系的建议了。

“你们需要谈一谈，毋庸置疑。但是他和你朋友之间的关系也真的……你想过为此做点什么吗？”

“或许我之前没有说的很明白……但是德拉科和哈利他们的关系几乎是不可能调和的了。我也曾经抱过希望，毕竟他们表面上看已经非常和睦了……”

“所以这个……德拉科……为什么和他们不对付？你那个红发朋友或许很难搞，但是波特看起来挺热心的，除了对那个当年对你很不客气的金发小男孩——他叫马尔福还是什么——哦！”

赫敏捂着脸点点头，她知道维克多还是把她对于小马尔福的咒骂和现在成年的德拉科联系起来了。“我不明白，赫敏……”

“我也不明白！或许他变了，我也变了，但是除了我和他之外没有人看到这种变化！我不知道要怎么向别人解释……”

“听着，赫敏，不管你认为你的朋友们怎么想，你都应该单独同他们开诚布公地谈一谈这件事，而不是含糊其辞地期待他们自然而然地相互理解相互包容，想一想，他们在自然磁场的作用下敌对了十多年呢。”

赫敏盯着他的眼睛，“哦，我想你是对的，维克多。”

他看起来有些尴尬地移开了视线。“永远都不要假设别人的想法，赫敏，这会产生不必要的误会的。”

很快维克多就因为球队的紧急通知匆忙离开了。赫敏给金妮传了信，在金妮同意十分钟后在波特家会面（当然还有哈利和罗恩一起）后，她起身准备离开餐厅。

她注意到维克多座位旁似乎落了什么东西。那东西一定很重要，整餐饭他都微微侧着身试图挡住它。她绕过去准备拿走东西并且给维克多带个信的时候，才注意到那是一束魔法香槟玫瑰。

她必须尴尬地承认德拉科今天的每一个顾虑都不是空穴来风，以及她大概要暂时失去维克多这个善于倾听的好朋友了。

她走到波特家门前走廊的时候，金妮已经站在门边等着她了，面上带着尴尬的讪笑。

“嘿蜜恩，晚餐如何？你要到签名照了吗？”

她的回答是一个白眼。

赫敏径直走进起居室，金妮跟在她身后，哈利和罗恩已经等在那里了。罗恩靠在一只扶手椅里，左手把玩着他那支熄灯器（赫敏知道他每次陷入沉思的时候都会无意识地这么干）；而今天这一系列麻烦的始作俑者、他那个混蛋的黑头发朋友，正似笑非笑地等着她，面前桌上放着两杯玫瑰香槟，其中一杯一定是为她准备的。

“我不觉得今晚有任何事是值得庆祝的。”她找了个正对哈利的位置坐下，干巴巴地说。

“哦我可不这样认为。”哈利打了个响指，属于她的那只高脚杯向她直直地飘了过来，“比如你最好的朋友赢得了两百加隆，让他可以请你喝这支你最喜欢的Perrier Jouet？”

“那是因为你打劫了我的男朋友！”她还是握住了那支一直在敲她左手腕的高脚杯。

哈利向后一靠，“你们还没有分手？”

“当然没有！这只是一次在不适当的场合下的一次小摩擦，我想甚至没有上次你和金妮为要不要养一只猫的争论严重！听着，哈利……”

“不。你先听我说，然后告诉我你是否改变了主意。我知道我之前一直对你们的关系表现的很支持，但那是因为我以为马尔福变好了！他表现得低调、体贴，而且我再也没有在任何情况下听到他提过一句他那些关于血统的垃圾。我以为他不再是念书的时候那个混蛋了。我愿意给他第二次机会，看在你的份上。”

赫敏知道现在自己脸上一定带着一种“他的确变好了”的表情，但她克制住自己没有打断哈利的话。

“直到我看到他还在和那群腐败的垃圾混在一起！上周我在某个会所跟案子的时候撞见了他们那个邪恶的纯血小聚会：帕金森、霍尔、格林格拉斯……几乎每一个参加过当年审判的人！要是老马尔福也在场，那简直就是新时代的食死徒集会！”

赫敏咬了一口自己的舌头，她对此的确一无所知……“他们谈论了些什么？”

哈利不屑地冷哼一声。“我只来得及偷听到老格林格拉斯一脸殷勤地向马尔福推销他的女儿。”

赫敏的胃往下沉了沉，她现在开始觉得喝酒或许是一个好主意了。

“所以你在暗示什么？德拉科·马尔福背着我出轨了？”

“不，赫敏！我还没有那么不讲道理。但是至少他拒绝对他的圈子公开你们的关系吧？而且你知道的，他这些老朋友……就说法执司的康斯坦丝·霍尔吧，老霍尔的小女儿，她可是公认的血统论者。司长塞伯特手里可是捏了太多她血统歧视的料了，要我说最迟年底她就得走人。”

“德拉科不会和他们聊这些的……”

“那聊什么？他们在审判中被迫给魔法部交了多少金加隆吗？”

“所以你试图拆散我们俩？”

“我试图让你看清楚他的真面目！当然，我的方式不够理想。哪怕你不在场他也不会对我们提起关于血统歧视的一个字的。不过你之后的反应倒是十分理想，我几乎以为这次你们会直接分手呢。”

“哦哈利！”赫敏绝望地呻吟，“你为什么就不能直接告诉我呢？说真的……我有自己的判断力！你觉得我还会像那些没脑子的女巫一样紧紧抓着他不放，如果他真的还是一个血统论者？”

哈利·波特的确是这样一个一意孤行用自己的方式尝试对别人好的人，这一特点在他与向来头脑灵活的金妮结婚后更加明显：换句话说，他的方式变得高明了。深知这一点的赫敏甚至没办法怪罪他。他的做法甚至获得了她其他两个好朋友的默许与支持。

“你的判断力？赫敏，你真的需要我提醒你看他的眼神吗？金妮两周前就已经开始为你们准备结婚礼物了！”

“赫敏，不管过程如何——”一直沉默的罗恩突然开口接过了话头，“——现在你知道了，德拉科·马尔福是怎样的一个人。你接下来打算怎么做？”

赫敏知道自己相信德拉科，毫无理由的相信。她知道这个人的本质，她知道自己对他的影响，而她无法要求她的朋友们感同身受。

“我会同他好好谈一谈：不管你们怎么想，我相信这一切另有隐情。”

罗恩打断了正准备开口的哈利，“听起来不错。赫敏，我们爱你，也相信你能够处理好这件事情。听着，我很抱歉之前没有让你直接处理这件事情。”

“是我们自作聪明了。”一直安静地站在她身后的金妮补充。

“我也需要道歉，我不应该对你们闹脾气的。无论我最后同德拉科怎样，你们都是我一辈子的好朋友。”

“我就确认一下，”赫敏注意到哈利之前一直绷紧的下颔放松了，“如果马尔福真的还是以前那个混蛋呢？”

“那证明我的眼光确实有问题。罗斯（罗瑟琳昵称）不是还有很多单身的模特朋友吗？”

警报解除了。在场的四个人都笑出了声。


	22. Chapter 22

Draco Malfoy

2003年7月5日

德拉科回到自己公寓的那一刻就后悔了，并且这种情绪在他重新回到球赛包厢却发现空无一人的时候达到了顶峰。

她不会真的去和克鲁姆吃饭了吧？德拉科认真想了想，觉得行事愈发妥当的赫敏·格兰杰真的干得出来这样的事。

哪怕是食死徒回来了，伦敦爆炸了，她的男朋友闹脾气失踪了，伟大的赫敏·格兰杰都不会爽约。

棒极了。

十分钟前出现的那个，他应该立刻向格兰杰道歉并且主动要求“见一见”克鲁姆（当然，以赫敏现任男朋友的身份）的计划现在已经从他脑海中消失无踪。

去他的格兰杰。这次全部是她的错。除非她主动来找他，并且向梅林发誓再也不和那个连金色飞贼都抓不到的过气球员联系，她就再也别想和他说话。

接下来的每一秒钟都是煎熬：他留在家里用晚餐，甚至让家养小精灵准备了两人份（以防她突然到访，但显然那份她最喜欢的小羊排配餐后柠檬派是浪费了）；他以前所未有的速度冲凉，生怕长时间的泡澡会让他错过公寓里的任何动静；裹上浴袍的他靠在起居室的一只单人沙发上装模作样地读赫敏上次留下的一本书（哪怕半个小时过去了他一个字都没读进去）……

时针指向了九点：起居室里的壁炉——终于——亮起了明亮的绿色火焰。

感谢梅林。德拉科立刻就将手中的书倒扣在桌上。这个时间点充分说明了她没有和那个愚蠢的鲨鱼头有什么进展。

“赫敏，真的很抱歉我在球场丢下你就走了，我真的……潘西？”

他看清火焰里的人是潘西·帕金森时已经为时过晚，她听清了他的话。

“所以，这是真的？你和那个毛茸茸的格兰杰？”她满脸嫌恶地皱紧眉头，毫不客气地走出壁炉在一只扶手椅里坐下。

“你介意解释一下你为什么会出现在这里吗？”

“那你介意认真读一读我寄到你办公室的信吗？三封信里都写着同样的内容：我将在7月5日周六晚上九点拜访你的公寓！你甚至还给我回信确认了呢。”

德拉科想起了这件事。的确，他回信了。但是接下来发生的种种（比如他当街袭击韦斯莱）将这件事完全挤出了他的脑海。

“你或许不会介意在见面前三天再寄一个便条提醒你工作繁忙的老朋友？”他拒绝在潘西·帕金森面前承认这个失误。

“下周一去你办公室里好好找一找。7月2日上午十点的信件，寄件人潘西·帕金森，诚挚提醒她的老朋友他们一个月前的约定。”潘西脸上扬着他最厌恶的假笑。

“您当然没有打扰我（注1）。什么风把您吹到这里来啦，尊敬的帕金森小姐？”

“和一个鲁莽的格兰芬多约会的确让你失去了耐心和礼节对吗，德拉科？既然我们需要开门见山……我是来给你送请柬的。”

“什么请柬？”

“哦你当然不知道，我让父亲上周不要急着告诉你。我要结婚了。”

沉默。

虽然这么说十分自恋，但是他没想过会有这一天：那个过去无时无刻黏着他甩都甩不掉的潘西·帕金森潇洒地开始她的新生活。

“恭喜你！”他知道自己语气中有掩藏不了的如释重负，但他的确尽力尝试了。

潘西的表情扭曲得看起来像是想要给他一个恶咒但是竭力忍住了。

“提醒我一下，我到底为什么要亲自来给你送这张愚蠢的卡片？”她愤怒地将请柬摔在他面前。

“可能因为你是我为数不多的仍然有联系的朋友？”德拉科识趣地打开请柬，“克劳斯·蒙太？他不是……”

“法国人，没错。你小时候的纯血家族史没有白学。”她倨傲地点点头，“我要嫁到法国去了。这是我父亲能为我找到的最好的归宿了。”

当然。战争几乎毁了英国所有纯血家族的名声，尤其是那些父辈是货真价实的食死徒的家庭。早些年马尔福家对于帕金森来说还勉强算得上高攀，但现在，几乎所有仍然安然无恙的“老朋友们”都希望把家里的女儿尽可能地嫁到国外，远离英国战后的余波至少三代。

德拉科拿来了香槟。从任何意义上来说，他都真心祝福潘西。

或许是为了报复他之前的无礼，三杯香槟后，话题回到了他和赫敏。

“所以你真的在和那只母狮子交往？别试图绕开话题，你知道我不达目的誓不罢休的。”

德拉科想起当年圣诞舞会的事。“不管你的消息来源是什么……对，我们在交往。”

潘西显然之前已经做了足够的心理准备，她只是耸耸肩：“我还真的挺惊讶的，你和……格兰杰，”她在他的瞪视下放弃了尝试给赫敏起绰号，“哪怕可以猜到你不会娶我们那个小圈子里的任何人，但是她？你就这么想要一个好名声吗？”

“说真的，潘西，你的刻薄应该改一改了。”

她盯着他看了很久，绝望地呻吟出声，“哦不！你不会是认真的！”

“我想我是的。”他轻声回答。

长久的沉默。

“我以为你痛恨所有和战争有关的人事物。”她重新开口，声音有一些嘶哑。

“我也以为。”

潘西似乎说不出话来了。

他其实理解她的想法：她总是迫切想要证明他们是一类人。小时候他们一起学着父辈拿腔拿调地高谈阔论着他们完全不懂的话题；念书的时候他们借着家族的声望将仗势欺人的纨绔表现得淋漓尽致；再后来，他们都成了努力逃避过去小心翼翼维护自尊的可怜虫。

她没想过他会改变。她没想过她战后离开英国的时候邀请他一起远走高飞重新开始时，他选择留了下来（为了赫敏，当然，但他没有告诉任何人）。她甚至从没想过，哪怕有相似的出生和经历，他们从来都不是一类人。摆在眼前的例子：哪怕战争给了他们这些世代联姻的纯血后裔一个打破传统的契机，他和潘西依然做出了截然相反的选择。

“我以为我了解你，”潘西的语气让他知道她终于敞开了心扉同他讲实话，“我曾经那样想嫁给你，我收集了那么多有关你的事情。后来我死了心，却也希望我对你而言永远是特殊的，毕竟——”她的声音抖了抖，“——但我从来没有这么清楚地意识到，我或许根本不了解你，永远不会了解你。”

“对不起，潘西。”她直白的控诉让他下意识道歉。

她似乎也觉得之前一番真情流露有一些越界。她垂着头，看不清表情。“这没什么好道歉的，德拉科。”

这才是他们正常的交流方式：点到即止，从不把话说破，但是彼此都明白对方的意思。

“我希望法国的生活一切顺利。”不要再回英国了，你才是需要崭新开始的那个人。

“当然，法国的食物可比英国好太多了。你还记得上次霍尔家的聚会吗？那真是我吃过最令人绝望的炖牛肉了，真希望有生之年都不要再碰。”离霍尔家远一些，他们快要倒台了。

“老霍尔最近可没空管家养小精灵的饭菜，和格林格拉斯一样，他的注意力都放在威森加摩的席位上呢。”新法案投票在即，以老霍尔为首的纯血官员现在手里还握着投票结果的命脉。

这让潘西略略一顿（显然她对于赫敏在魔法部的具体工作不是十分了解，所以没有想通其中关窍），转开了话题：“我可不管政治。但是说起老格林格拉斯，我听说他似乎想要把女儿嫁给你？”

“你父亲真是对你知无不言，”德拉科捏了捏眉心，显然这个话题比之前的更让他尴尬，“阿斯托利亚也不愿意的。你知道的，她从小和我们就不是一类人。”她厌恶血统论，鄙夷一切对纯血喋喋不休的人，近乎无礼地拒绝了他年少时自负高调的追求。

潘西显然和他想到了同一件事上，她毫不客气地大声嘲笑他，极力掩饰她之前真情流露下的失态。

之后的话题轻松了很多（更多是关于他们无忧无虑的少年时光），德拉科也在香槟见底后拿来了一瓶火焰威士忌续上。等到指针指向十点半时，他打断了正在模仿分院帽唱歌、看起来喝得有些神智不清的潘西。“你该回家了。我这儿可没有多余的客房给你留宿。”

潘西点点头，昏昏沉沉地站起来：“当然。你这儿有醒酒药吗？我可不想在飞路旅行后直接吐在我家壁炉里。”

这让德拉科想起了赫敏。幸好她当时没有吐。他情不自禁地笑了起来，但那个笑容很快因为至今没有得到关于赫敏的任何消息而暗淡下去：“我去给你拿药。”

喝过药后的潘西看起来好多了，她十分详细地同德拉科描述了关于巫师入境法国的程序（婚礼将在巴黎举行）。在德拉科拽着她的手臂把她扶到壁炉前，正准备给她取飞路粉的时候，她突然紧紧抓住了他即将离开的手臂。

“请你一个人来参加婚礼。一个人。”

德拉科一直知道潘西和赫敏互相憎恶，并且不像赫敏，他有足够的理智不去干预恋人与朋友之间不可调和的矛盾。正因为如此，那么多年来，他从来没有试图告诉赫敏他仍然在和潘西保持联系。

他点了点头，看着如释重负的潘西被明亮的火焰淹没，然后整个公寓重回寂静。

快要午夜了。德拉科没有办法再继续自欺欺人赫敏会来找他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 德拉科讽刺潘西并没有礼貌询问她的拜访是否打扰到他


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione Granger

2003年7月7日

赫敏没有像她对哈利保证的那样，在昨天的早午餐餐桌上对德拉科直接提起他参加的纯血家族聚会。不需要任何试验她都知道，这对于他们刚刚结束冷战的关系百害而无一利。

哪怕整个冷战只持续了不到二十个小时。

德拉科先联系的她。前天晚上十一点半，她几乎刚从金妮家回到公寓，就收到了德拉科的信，询问她愿不愿意第二天早晨一起用早午餐。在他的公寓，他来下厨。

她不得不说德拉科有的时候别扭得傻气：好奇她的行踪却用猫头鹰来查她的岗（那只猫头鹰很聪明，甚至不停地啄着她的手指催促她回信）；找借口见面却又拒绝表达歉意；“他来下厨”这样隐晦的示好其实真的很容易被粗心且喝过点酒的她忽略掉。

幸好她没有。

昨天早上她提前了半小时到德拉科家（那瓶香槟让她浅眠），惊讶地发现他已经穿戴整齐坐在餐桌前了。他整个人慌张地转向壁炉的方向，脸上写满了尴尬与羞恼。餐桌上已经放着两份蛋卷，正是瑞文上次做的那种，但是看卖相就知道这次的早餐出自谁手。他缩进桌下的左手正紧紧捏着一张有些皱的羊皮纸，赫敏敢打赌，在她进门前，德拉科一定正对那张纸念念有词。

“羊皮纸飞来！”甚至没有打招呼，赫敏立刻抓过这张神秘兮兮的纸阅读。可惜没读两行，这张写满了德拉科不知道从什么地方抄来的“讨好女巫最有效的二十五种方法”的纸又重新回到了他的手里，并且在下一秒就被烧成了灰烬。

“你为什么——”

“我没有——”

他们同时开口，又同时停住。

赫敏打量着他的脸：他的双眼熬得通红，眼底有明显的青黑，嘴唇看起来也有些干裂。看来昨夜对他来说也是十分难熬。

她有些心疼地皱起了眉头，走到他对面坐下：“德拉科，我想要跟你认真谈谈。”

赫敏常常被同事指出她“认真专注公事公办的时候表情非常吓人”，显然德拉科也会认同这个评论。他的脊背立刻就绷直了，脸色也变得惨白：“当然。你想要谈什么？”

“谈一谈我们。我很抱歉，我昨天太冲动了，我不应该不分场合地朝你大喊大叫。”

德拉科梗着脖子，无意识地掐着食指。他什么话都没有接，她只能继续往下说。

“我和哈利他们谈过了。他们承认他们的行为有失偏颇，并且向你表示歉意。当然，我也非常抱歉他们仍然对你抱有这么大的敌意。”她顿了顿，见德拉科还是不打算对他的行为做任何解释和道歉后，不禁也有些恼了，“但是我认为昨天发生的事我们都有责任。我不要求你和我所有朋友都相处得来；这是我的愿望，没错，但是你可以直接告诉我你的想法，我能够理解，我真的不希望你们假装表面和睦然后背地里闹得比以前更僵。而且说真的，德拉科，你太敏感了，完全不顾我的感受，还像个小孩子一样。你有太多事情瞒着我不愿意说，却又因为我没有向你汇报我生活的每一个细节大发脾气——这让我很累。”

德拉科已经垂下了头，身子甚至微微有一点发抖，赫敏实在心疼，准备见好就收：“我知道我们的过去、我们的性格都注定了我们不能够完全理解对方的所有想法和决定，这不完全是我们的错。我昨天见了维克多，和他谈了很多，后来自己也思考了很久。德拉科，我觉得我们最好还是——”

“我不分手！”德拉科突然抬起头，用尽全力朝她吼，“你听好了格兰杰，我绝对不会和你分手！”

“我没有……”赫敏整个人都有些懵，她不知道她的哪句话或者什么肢体语言让德拉科得出了她想要和他分手的结论。

而他似乎完全没有听到她的反驳，“我承认我做错了，我他妈的当场就回去找你了，但是你已经和那个阴险的克鲁姆走了！我昨天等了你一晚上，几乎没有离开起居室半步，甚至想好了见到你的一瞬间就向你道歉，但是你根本没有来。昨晚你回信说今早见，我紧张得一夜没睡觉，我甚至找了本爱情宝典一样的破书研究怎样讨你欢心！我给你做饭，准备礼物（他突然摸出一个首饰盒重重地摔在桌上），甚至照着书上说的，没有立刻喋喋不休地对你重提我愚蠢的错误惹你生气，我得到的就是这个？你特地来和我分手，要去和那个鲨鱼头在一起？我可以改！我可以去找波特和韦斯莱道歉——只要你想——我也可以再也不管你的交友状况，绝对一个反对的字眼都不会说。但是分手，你想都不要想！”

赫敏下意识除了他已经拔出来对着她的魔杖，提高音量想要让他重新冷静下来：“我——没有——想要——和你——分手！我只是想说我们需要多沟通，尽量减少像现在这样不必要的误会！梅林啊德拉科，请你至少听我把我的话说完！”

他们两个人都喘着粗气：赫敏在消化她的情绪，而德拉科在消化她说的内容。

过了很久，德拉科冷静下来了，他别过脸去，声音闷闷地问她：“所以昨晚……你和他？”

“只是吃了饭，”赫敏把他的魔杖丢回桌上，没好气地回答，“吃完饭他有事先走了，我就去哈利家了。大家都在那儿。”她看着他一脸警惕又欲言又止的可怜样，再一次心软了，“我以后不会再联系他了，可以了吗？”

德拉科点点头，依然在回避她的视线。安静了一会儿，他突然说：“潘西昨晚来找过我。”

赫敏想起哈利说的那个聚会，心下一紧，“潘西·帕金森？”

大概是她的语气不对，德拉科终于转过脸来对着她：“没错。她要结婚了，来给我送请柬。”

赫敏望着他的眼睛，他看起来不像在隐瞒她什么那样左顾右盼，“恭喜她，也祝你在婚礼上玩得开心。”

德拉科长舒一口气——他显然也没打算要求她陪同参加婚礼。这个反应终于成功逗笑了她。

“我想我们和好了？”德拉科看她笑了，小心翼翼地问。

“是的。我们可以来尝尝你的手艺了。”

矛盾（基本）解决后，他们一起度过了一个愉快的周日。直到今早，他们吻别然后各自前往工作后，赫敏负责理性思考和决策的前额皮质才重新开始工作。

她绝不相信德拉科仍然血统歧视，尤其在她昨天的数度试探下，她更加坚定这个想法。

但是德拉科确实有事情瞒着她：无论她怎样有意无意地将话题引向他那些纯血的“老朋友”，他都决不肯顺着她的话往下说一个字。这事很古怪，不仅因为她知道德拉科和他们从没有什么共同话题或兴趣，更因为那些人——哪怕手里仍然有些权力——对德拉科而言毫无利用价值，反之亦然。当年威森加摩对德拉科·马尔福的最终判决里有很多条条框框，但对德拉科影响最大的一条，无疑是他永远不能进入魔法部任职了。无论怎样运作，他都注定与政治权利无缘了。在这个前提下，她不认为那一群魔法部的老蛀虫同德拉科能聊到一块儿去。

但是赫敏相信德拉科没有坏心。他或许有什么不愿意说的隐情（像他过去保护她那样），但他不会铤而走险。像他这样，真正经历过黑暗的人，往往更懂得避开那些不能走的路。

抱着这样的想法，她决定今天散会后找机会探一探康斯坦丝·霍尔的口风。当天她也参加了聚会，只要方法得当，赫敏可以从她口中得到足够的信息试着拼凑一个故事。

只要事态不严重，她愿意花点心思保护德拉科的隐私和自尊。

她正心不在焉地想着应该怎样同平时点头之交的霍尔打开话题的时候，法律执行司的司长帕特里克·塞伯特突然在走廊上叫住了她。

“格兰杰小姐，我已经看过以你为首修改的新法案了。我必须说，非常出色。我已经将新法案送交威森加摩，这个月内我们就能听到消息了。”她点点头，看到塞伯特透过他的眼镜朝她眨了眨眼，“散会后我会把议员的名单发给你。你明白的，这样一份法案不一次通过就太可惜了。”

赫敏已经在魔法部工作了一些年头，当然明白塞伯特的意思：恰当的运作百益而无一害，良好的人际关系永远是工作效率的润滑剂。她早在修改法案之初就已经有意识地同一些人保持着恰到好处的亲近，现在她快速浏览塞伯特送来的名单，毫不意外地在里面看到了许多熟悉的名字。

她必须承认，在她工作能力和人际关系的共同作用下，她有八分的把握法案会通过。但是剩下的两分，一直十分令她头痛。

纯血议员。

她不知道今年会是哪些人。但可以肯定的是，无论他们过去是不是食死徒，对她个人是否有意见。她的法案不会轻而易举令他们满意。更棘手的是，无论她愿不愿意，她本人出面去同那些人打通关系只会适得其反。

她紧紧捏着眉心，继续扫视着名单：阿瑟·格林格拉斯、鲁道夫·霍尔、康斯坦丝·霍尔、弗兰茨·帕金森……

她好像明白了什么。


	24. Chapter 24

Draco Malfoy

2003年7月17日

如果在十年前，有人同当时十三岁的德拉科·马尔福说，他会同一大群混血巫师和纯血叛徒坐在陋居（世界上唯一一个比麻瓜社会更为不堪的巫师聚集地——卢修斯的原话）的前院花园里吃挂满奶油冰淇淋的生日蛋糕，他大概会直接吓得晕死过去。

但是十年后，他就坐在一条歪歪扭扭的长桌边，吃着他少年时代死敌递过来的餐后甜点，甚至还能对这餐饭的主厨韦斯莱夫人表达他真诚的感谢与赞美：战争真是极大地改变了这个世界，当然，朝着好的方向。

唯一美中不足的是，今晚的主角，詹姆·西里斯·波特，是个性格恶劣但长相可爱的小混蛋，他在自己和赫敏送的那把最新款的玩具扫帚上的调皮捣蛋样成功吸引了全场女宾的注意力，全场。他看着那个已经长出一头黑毛的小婴儿穿着亮闪闪的巫师袍（乔治·韦斯莱的杰作）一把推开尝试将他从扫帚上扶正的金妮，然后咧着没长齐牙齿的嘴对着赫敏眯着眼笑，她正好按下相机的快门。德拉科百无聊赖地给手旁属于赫敏的那一份冰淇淋蛋糕丢了一个冷冻咒（它正在七月份的高温下快速融化）虽然看她现在蹦蹦跳跳四处展示“小詹姆的教母为他拍的第一张照片”的架势，赫敏是无暇顾及她的蛋糕了。

赫敏今天心情非常愉快，这一点大概花园里那些讨人厌的地精都能够看出来。她的新法案三天前就通过了，并且在消息公布后得到了几乎所有主流媒体的一致褒奖。虽然德拉科认为这些恭维话中至少有一半是冲着“魔法部高效工作的奇迹”去的（魔法部在控制舆论方面向来不缺钱），但不可否认赫敏顺利挣得了工作以来第一个完全属于她名下的出色成就，从此她的声名将不仅限于单纯的“战争女英雄”了。

而他也成为了——用波特的话来说——“成功女人背后默默无闻的男人”。

他们——疤头和红毛，当然还有赫敏——最终都知道了他一定程度上帮赫敏搞定了几个本有可能刁难她的纯血议员。这一步非常冒险，但他认为值得一试。当然，他十分担心赫敏骨子里的正直会让她不遵守“游戏规则”，他欣赏赫敏的政治才能，因而不愿让她受挫。但显然在这一点上他多虑了：作为一个入职后稳步晋升、并且目标魔法部长的女孩儿，赫敏无疑已经开始展现一名优秀政客的本能。但更主要的，新法案通过的另一个好处，无外乎是逼着战后行事谨慎的一些纯血官员露出狐狸尾巴。他不是八岁小孩儿，他当然知道战后勉强保存了实力却一言不发的马尔福家会是这些人的眼中钉，甚至——如果他一直不采取任何行动的话——替罪羊。

他不想让任何人知道他在此事背后的运作，很大程度上是为了避免麻烦。战争结束后纯血家族手里的权力重新洗牌，他也借机淡出了那个他曾以为一辈子都会浸淫其中的圈子：他看得很明白，魔法界已经变天了，哪怕是他们这些在大审判中勉强保住了家底的人，完全被夺权也只是时间问题。当一个人所有的亲戚都是主要战争犯的时候，他能做的最好的选择也就是明哲保身了。

从这个角度来看，被人发现他仍然和他的“旧识”藕断丝连几乎等同于将他过去几年来如履薄冰的努力全部毁于一旦。他从来不会冒险去测试人性。是以他做得非常谨慎：他只在住宅或者私人会所与这些人碰面，并且在整件事上只隐晦地提及了尽快通过新法案能够给纯血家族带来的巨大利益与操作空间，从头到尾没有落人口实。他有信心，有朝一日他接触过的任何人不幸倒台（并且他相信这是迟早的事），就算是一直等着抓住机会置他于死地的凯普尔也没办法动他一根手指头。

这些关窍，韦斯莱或许想不明白（他得知事情真相的时候看起来莫名还有些感动），但赫敏和波特一定了然于心，为此德拉科非常感激他们没有任何的指责与更进一步的干预。波特唯一让他恼火的举动，不过是在不明实情的情况下意图拆散他与赫敏（幸好他没有成功，感谢梅林），但这也证明了圣人波特的确是一个忠诚的好朋友。

这个圣人现在或许还对他感到十分愧疚。德拉科从他刚才给自己切蛋糕的时候别扭的姿势就可以看出来。

他早就知道自己总有一天能够就上次球票一事报一箭之仇的。

天色慢慢暗了下来，晚宴开始前已经缠着妈妈疯玩了一整天的小詹姆眼皮都耷拉了下来。德拉科目送着赫敏同金妮一起上楼哄小詹姆睡觉，正准备想办法悄悄给她递个信，等她出来他们就寻机会离开的时候，波特给他递了一大杯黄油啤酒，叫回了他的注意力。

德拉科嫌恶地看了眼那杯饮料：“提醒我一下，波特，你几岁了？我十五岁都开始喝火焰威士忌了。”

“这是赫敏最喜欢的饮料之一，看来你对她的品味也不是很认同……哦去你的，马尔福，我不想和你吵嘴。我们好好谈谈。”

“上一次你这么和我说的时候我信了——为了赫敏——结果你一手策划了我们俩开始约会以后最恶劣的争吵。这次你想要暗示什么恐怖灾难的发生？”

德拉科得意地欣赏着波特满脸涨红，他敢打赌波特一定在脑海中用千百种方式反驳挑衅他，但是碍于赫敏没有说一个字。他的心情无比畅快，接过那杯黄油啤酒喝了一大口。

“听着，马尔福，我是个傲罗，你做的事正巧踩在了我的神经上，我没有办法嘻嘻哈哈不当回事。我为我的鲁莽向你道歉，但是我敢保证，以后你要是再有类似的行为没有提前告知——”他看起来想说自己，但是德拉科嘲讽的挑眉让他勉强改变了说辞，“——赫敏的话，你就不要怪我再小题大做。”

“所以你承认了？你这样大张旗鼓地拆散我们——是小题大做？”

波特看起来已经在失去理智的边缘了：“是的，我做错了，马尔福。”

德拉科觉得前所未有的身心舒畅，他开始重新看到继续同波特保持来往的可能性了。他举起酒杯：“为了赫敏。”

波特咬着牙碰了碰他的杯子，“当然，为了赫敏。”

“什么为了赫敏？”韦斯莱刚刚从厨房回来，手里捧着一碗切好的水果，“这是妈妈让我带出来的。”

德拉科想起赫敏某次看着他们三个人的合照叹气，他一咬牙站起身主动朝韦斯莱打招呼：“没什么。想要来杯黄油啤酒吗韦斯莱？”

韦斯莱看起来非常惶恐——他一直在往波特那个方向递眼神——但还是在德拉科身边坐下了：“当然。谢谢……马尔福。”

他们三个人沉默着喝了大半杯啤酒。德拉科一直在等随便来一个什么人打破这种尴尬，或者他们中某一个人终于熬不住借口离开。感谢梅林，波特勇敢地做了那个人——他起身去找亚瑟·韦斯莱去谈“工作上的事”了。

德拉科正想借着这个机会毫不唐突地借口去看一看地精的时候，从坐下以后几乎一直沉默的韦斯莱突然开了口。

“我有个东西想要给你。”德拉科疑惑地望着他从袍子里找出一张卡片，“赫敏说我们不必费心了，但是罗斯和我还是希望把这个给你，至少让你来决定。”

德拉科有些费解地眨眨眼：他刚从潘西的婚礼回来，他当然明白一张写着两个人名字的请柬代表着什么。

“马尔福，我知道我们关系一直很糟糕。但赫敏选择了你，我没有办法……我过去不够成熟，总是伤害到赫敏的感受，所以我希望至少这件事上能够尽可能地尊重她。她希望看到我们好好相处……”他一直回避德拉科的视线，说得话也结结巴巴。这绝对不是罗纳德·韦斯莱在德拉科面前说过最漂亮的话，但这一刻德拉科完全被他的话（或者说他的真诚）说服了。

德拉科接过了请柬，看了眼时间（9月13日）：“我会和她一起去的，韦斯莱。祝贺你们。”

德拉科第一次对这个红发男人露出了一个真诚的笑，并且也第一次从他那里得到了相同的东西作为回报。


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione Granger

2003年8月31日

“……所以他们怎么说？”赫敏拉上火车包厢的门，继续询问在放行李的德拉科。

“他们说，对比你之前几年从不休假的架势，你这次肯在霍格沃茨多停留一天就已经算得上是和我一起度假了。”他嘴里叼着魔杖，含混不清地回答她。为了展现自己的“男子气概”（赫敏自己都记不得是什么时候开玩笑说他看起来苍白瘦弱了），他坚持不用魔法把他们的行李箱抬到行李架上。

赫敏“噗嗤”一声笑出来：“这两个混蛋可真了解我。傍晚到霍格沃茨，开学典礼上致辞结束我就自由了。明天早上我们可以随便逛逛校园，下午再到霍格莫德走走，晚上直接回伦敦——看，完美的约会。”

德拉科已经在她身边坐下，从嗓子眼冷淡地哼了一声表示认同。

赫敏把右手覆在他的手上，然后望向窗外。开学日的九又四分之三站台异常拥挤：新生、返校生、他们的家长、还有不肯安分呆在笼子里的宠物。火车慢慢开动。熟悉的鸣笛声，伴随着站台上家长恳切的嘱咐与新生激动的尖叫，将两人都拉回了学生时代。德拉科回握住她的手。

她已经开始怀念了。

无论现在的德拉科为了那个没有去成的海岛度假而表现得多么不情不愿，赫敏心底都明白，他对重回霍格沃茨的激动和期待，与她的相比有过之而无不及：毕竟他才是那个在得知她受邀演讲后暗示她将那个随行名额给他的人（虽然她一开始也就是这样打算的）；他才是那个强烈要求多停留一天（而不是晚宴一结束就立刻赶回伦敦）作为她工作繁忙无法同他一起长期度假的补偿的人；他才是那个拒绝像她一贯回霍格沃茨那样直接通过壁炉到校长办公室，而大费周章选择用一大堆幻身咒与忽略咒混上霍格沃茨特快的人。

霍格沃茨真是一个神奇的地方，无论过去的他们在学校中有多么不同的际遇，他们总归怀着同一种心情回到这里。

这里永远是他们的第二个家。

火车很快开出了城市，大片的田野和山峦从窗前快速掠过。赫敏几乎无法将视线从窗前移开，现在的她无比感谢德拉科的绝妙提议：“我们应该坐着火车去霍格沃茨，就像当年去读书那样！”

在就读霍格沃茨前，赫敏从未离开过伦敦：在距离家不到三个街区的学校念完了小学，去过最远的地方不过是车程二十分钟的祖父母家。哪怕后来的她随父母乘飞机去过法国，更通过门钥匙或幻影移形去过世界上更远的角落，但这些旅程中没有任何一个能够超越她第一次坐着红色车身的铁皮蒸汽火车穿过大片原野山川和湖泊时内心的震撼。毕竟是这列火车第一次将对她带到了魔法世界，一个真正属于她的世界，她在这里遇到了她此生最忠诚的朋友、最敬爱的导师、最恶毒的仇敌、与最亲密的爱人。哪怕十一岁的赫敏还对此一无所知，她也义无反顾地选择登上火车没有回头。

现在二十三岁的她靠坐在德拉科身边，不由得庆幸她没有弃这个世界而去，哪怕是在最黑暗的时候。

她侧了侧头，望向德拉科的表情。他正眯着他那双灰色的眼睛盯着窗外，紧紧抿着的嘴唇同他的脸色一样发白。

无论他的脑子里正在回放什么，那一定不是些什么美好的回忆了。赫敏想起德拉科的“光荣之手”，想起他的消失柜，和因此被毁坏的大半个霍格沃茨城堡，想起就在不久之前，他被噩梦魇住，恐慌地不停重复“我没有想要杀了您”。

赫敏叹了一口气。德拉科对于霍格沃茨的感情远比她的复杂，显而易见。现在放任他沉默地自我惩罚或许不是什么好主意。

她往前倾了倾身子，挡住了德拉科向窗外眺望的视线：“嘿，你还记得我们的第一次见面吗？”

德拉科的眼睛重新聚焦在她身上，他看起来还有一丝恍惚：“二年级的时候？”

“哦，比那更早。事实上就是在这列火车上。我当时闯进你包厢里问你们——你和克拉布还有高尔——有没有见到纳威的蟾蜍，你当时甚至不屑于同我说话，还是你那两个大块头跟班毫不客气地让我滚出去。我当时恨死你这个傲慢无礼的混蛋了——”赫敏的双手紧紧握着他的，她不希望这段话让德拉科感觉更糟，“——要是我知道今天的我们会这样，”她抬了抬牵着德拉科的手，“我当时一定会表现得更有礼貌。或许我会敲三下门框，等到你允许再拉开包厢的门，然后用你小时候最喜欢的腔调来上一句‘尊敬的马尔福先生，遇见您真是我的荣幸’什么的……”

她的幽默没有立即感染闷闷不乐的德拉科，“我其实不认为那会有什么用……你知道的，我当时憎恨你的血统，无论你做什么我都会想尽办法侮辱你一番的。”

赫敏暗暗咬牙。她不得不承认德拉科对自己的认知非常清醒客观，但是这不是她现在想要的答案：“那如果你不恨我呢？”德拉科疑惑地看着她，她继续解释，“如果你当时像现在一样，不在乎那一套一文不值的纯血论了，你会怎么样？”

德拉科之前一直紧绷着的面部轮廓有所缓和。他歪着头思考了一会儿（赫敏能从他渐渐舒展的眉头推测他喜欢这个假设）：“一个没有伏地魔的世界，我的父亲也不是一名食死徒。”

“当然。在那个世界里我永远不会听到这个词。”她朝着自己胳膊上的伤疤努了努嘴，“哈利的父母都活着，他的头上也没有疤。他和我们一样，只是一个名不见经传的小孩，被父母送上霍格沃茨特快。”

赫敏不得不承认，现在她不仅仅只是为了让德拉科开心起来才挑起这个话头了。和德拉科一样，她爱这个假设。

“那我大概还是会讨厌你的，”德拉科耸耸肩，语气十分诚恳，“我不想对你撒谎：你小时候真的很讨人厌。”

赫敏气得甩开他的手，“所以说说看吧，讨厌我的马尔福先生。在我拉开你包厢的门找你问蟾蜍的时候，你会怎么回答？”

德拉科大笑出声：“先说好，我的教养可是和伏地魔半分关系都没有。我想我是不会和一个冲进别人的包厢还扬着下巴发号施令的小女巫搭话的，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏躲开了他想要再次牵住她的手：“所以马尔福先生的意思是，结仇是不可避免的咯？”

“哦，这可未必不是一个良好的开端，格兰杰小姐。我是命中注定要进斯莱特林的，而你看起来是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多；我们要是和平共处可是要被两个学院集体孤立的。”他挥了挥魔杖，从他们的行李中取出了午餐三明治，“你要熏牛肉的还是金枪鱼沙拉的？”

赫敏接过那个金枪鱼三明治，“好吧，加一个前提条件：没有伏地魔的名声在外，我们两个学院可不会闹得这么水火不容。但是我想你是对的，我也不想和你做朋友了，至少不想和现在这个话都不愿意和我说的混世小魔王做朋友。”

“暂时不做朋友。”德拉科咽下一口三明治，继续说道，“我们在不同的学院，一起上魔药课和飞行课。我跟你说实话吧，如果我不和波特结仇，我那些无休无止的小恶作剧可能就要落到你头上了。”

赫敏想到了他当年抢纳威的记忆球，还约哈利他们决斗，给了他一个“你真令人不可置信”的眼神，“你知道我最擅长的攻击就是用那本厚得史无前例的《魔法史》狠狠拍你的脑袋，或者想办法动些手脚神不知鬼不觉地炸了你的坩锅。总之，你那管唯一值得引以为傲的鼻子是别想要了。”

德拉科看起来心有余悸地摸了摸他仍然高挺笔直的鼻子，“所以你还是会在某个时候朝着我脸上来一拳，就像三年级的时候那样？”

赫敏得意地眨眨眼，“当然。我们就当作是我不堪你三年的折磨，还是选择在三年级下学期的时候揍扁了你那张惹人厌的脸吧。”

德拉科瘪了瘪嘴不置可否：“那么接下来，没有食死徒游行，没有伏地魔复活的阴谋，我三年级结束的整个暑假或许都只能想着你这个可恶的女巫了。”

赫敏感觉自己的脸红了，“然后是三强争霸赛。”

德拉科点点头：“没有波特的三强争霸赛。”

“那我想你就不会再做那些‘波特臭大粪’的徽章了。”

“而你，”德拉科嚣张地冲她挑了挑眉，“也别想继续做那个鲨鱼头的舞伴了。”不等赫敏接话，他继续恶狠狠地说，“鉴于我也没什么更重要的事好关心，我想我会一直呆在图书馆里找机会报复你。你可别想克鲁姆再有什么机会和你搭上话了，赫-米-恩！”

赫敏挺惊讶的：德拉科和她朋友们的关系没有在她的努力下好转，却偏偏在她放手任其发展的时候突然有了突破。显然，德拉科找罗恩和哈利详细了解了她与维克多当年故事的完整版。

“题外话——”赫敏咽下一口三明治，“——你之前怎么会不知道我是维克多的舞伴？明明第二场比赛……”

“我当时不在场。不管你信不信，那一年我有更重要的事情要做。”德拉科没有多说，赫敏也选择转移话题。

“那我的舞伴怎么办？”

“当然是我。你必须要承认，没有那些杂七杂八的东西挡在我们面前，我们迟早会对对方产生感觉的。”

“所以不像现在的维克多，三强争霸赛上追求我的维克多反而会成为我们感情的催化剂？”

“没错。我会嫉妒他，也会开始明白我一直纠缠你不过是因为我想要和你在一起。我一定会约你出去玩的，在圣诞舞会之前。”

赫敏有些促狭地望着他的眼睛，“约我出去玩儿？详细点，德拉科。”

“你知道的，打个赌什么的，把你骗出来，再想办法让你也喜欢上我。”

或许因为这一切不过是一个美好的假设，德拉科今天变得格外坦诚。这一点很大程度上取悦了赫敏，她听到了她最想听的那种德拉科风格的贴心话。“好吧。但是确认一下，舞会是你邀请我，对吧？”

德拉科停顿了一下，“当然，当然。我们一起去了舞会，度过了一个美好的晚上，然后我们开始约会，告诉我们所有的朋友我们之前所有的针锋相对都是调情。”

“我以为你会选择秘密约会不公开我们的关系呢。你刚才还在说呢，格兰芬多和斯莱特林……”

“哦你想得美。韦斯莱给我看过你舞会时的照片了，我可不能给其他人留机会，你说是吧？”

赫敏耸耸肩，“或许我想呢？你要知道，在我这儿你可还是那个小混蛋，一点儿没变。”

德拉科突然凑过来在赫敏的唇边吻了一口，“再想想，赫敏，再好好想想。”

赫敏看了眼早就被德拉科丢在桌上的三明治，追过去加深了这个吻。


	26. Chapter 26

Draco Malfoy

2003年8月31日

德拉科知道，在赫敏答应带他出席晚宴的那一刻，她就已经做好准备公开他们的关系了。但是，反而在她表明态度的那个瞬间，他突然动摇了。

他一直是想要尽快公开他们的关系的。他痛恨她的名字再和其他人以任何方式联系在一起（哪怕这种情况已经在前久韦斯莱公布了婚讯澄清了他与赫敏关系的事后好转了许多），他迫切地需要从外界的声音中获得安全感：他德拉科·马尔福才是那个名正言顺与赫敏·格兰杰在一起的人。

但是这时候公开对赫敏的政治生涯来说无疑是一场豪赌。法律执行司的司长塞伯特将在十月退休，赫敏作为今年业绩出色的高级官员之一，借此机会升迁几乎是板上钉钉的事。只要她不闹出什么大丑闻，比如和前食死徒交往。赫敏该死的是一个公众人物：哪怕他暗中用金加隆摆平了一些杂志小报，已经为他们的关系公开尽力争取了舆论支持，不可否认的是，无论何时他们选择公开，等待他们的只会是一场不可避免的腥风血雨。他不希望在这中间再混入任何的政治斗争元素。

还不是时候。他不得不承认。

他叹了口气，终于抬起了从进门后一直垂着的头。校长办公室墙上的时钟指向了六点五十分，赫敏和麦格的短暂寒暄也已经接近尾声。她们需要尽快赶往礼堂就坐了。

麦格终于在见面问候后再一次将目光转向了他：“马尔福先生，我们已经为你准备了赫敏右手侧的座位，另一侧挨着西比尔·特里劳妮教授，希望你对此安排没有什么异议。”

“非常感谢您费心，麦格教授。但是很抱歉，事实上，我不认为我的身份适合同其余教授以及赫敏坐在一起。”

礼节性的问询突然得到了意料外的答案，麦格那张常年板着的脸也难得露出了短暂的惊讶。她瞟了眼赫敏，试探性地往下说：“如果我理解错误请纠正我，马尔福先生。你不需要一直沉浸在你过去的身份和错误里，你所做的弥补和改变同样也是你的一部分，它们同你的其他过去一样值得被别人看到与了解。我个人认为这样安排没有什么不妥当的，甚至还十分有益：毕竟，用理智而不是情感去判断一个人，这是每一个霍格沃茨的学生应该去学习的。”

德拉科有些意外麦格会如此真诚，毕竟在他的印象里，她一直是个凶狠严厉的老古董，看起来对谁都有距离感：“但是罪恶永远会被放在善行前面无限放大，这一点我想就算是您也无法否认。只要我前食死徒的头衔仍然排在圣芒戈治疗师前面，我就不应该去给那些孩子树立一个反面的形象。”

麦格给了他一个欣慰的微笑。他知道他坚定的态度说服了她，与此同时，她也对他与上学时期相比而言的成长喜闻乐见。比起过去的拿腔拿调虚张声势，现在的他至少学会用一些冠冕堂皇的理由来达成目的了。

他从未在麦格脸上看到过如此温和的表情，这让他感觉受到了鼓励继续说下去：“更何况，谁又能保证不会有偏激的学生攻击我呢？我可不想毕业后第一次返校就住进医疗翼。”

麦格的笑意完全爬上了眼角，但可惜他的幽默并没有征服赫敏：她狠狠地用手肘拐了他一下，表达她对于他在教授面前说玩笑话的不满。

“我尊重你的决定，马尔福先生。”麦格的话打断了德拉科的反击，“你有计划怎样出席晚宴吗？我想你应该是不愿意错过赫敏的演讲的。”

德拉科想着那篇他都能倒背如流的稿子，在心里默默翻了个白眼，“当然。我找朋友借到了一件隐身衣，靠这个我想我能在斯莱特林桌混到一个绝佳观赏位，顺带饱餐一顿。”

麦格这次甚至没有尝试掩饰她的惊讶：“波特先生的隐身衣？”德拉科不情愿地颔首，“说真的，你比我想象中更当得起一个光明正大的座位，马尔福先生。”

他礼貌地笑笑，没有回答；他身侧的赫敏毫不掩饰她的骄傲，给了麦格一个他最熟悉的、“我早就告诉您了”的表情。

她为他而骄傲。

麦格从办公桌后的扶手椅上起身，赫敏和他也随之站起身：“我想我们必须离开了，赫敏。”赫敏点点头，麦格转向他：“马尔福先生，如果你愿意的话可以在这里呆到七点半。西弗勒斯一直想要和你谈一谈。”

墙上那幅，德拉科从进门开始就尽量回避的，属于上一任校长西弗勒斯·斯内普的画像恰到好处地冷哼了一声。德拉科点点头向麦格表示谢意，然后今晚第一次将目光投向了那位前魔药教授。他还是德拉科熟悉的样子：油腻的黑色直发耷拉在蜡黄的面颊两侧，眉头紧锁，低垂着眼皮。像是对一切都不在意，却又对一切都无比厌烦。

德拉科对他的感情或许比对自己的父亲卢修斯的还要复杂。西弗勒斯·斯内普参与了德拉科的整个成长：他是一个严格的良师，哪怕很多时候缺乏耐心，他仍然为德拉科今日在魔药方面的成就有着不可被忽略的贡献；他同时也是德拉科在霍格沃茨的一大情感寄托，德拉科念书时不像赫敏那样讨教授喜欢，当时斯内普是唯一一个一直护着自己的人。在德拉科的心目中，他一直是一个有气节有原则的人，德拉科以为自己会一直尊敬他。特立独行——直到今天这都是德拉科无比推崇的特质。

但是后来发生了六年级的事，伏地魔“征用”了马尔福庄园，德拉科也第一次亲眼看到了低下头颅小心翼翼地向伏地魔献媚的他，那张长脸上陌生的表情让德拉科几乎以为见到了另一个人。那时德拉科沉浸在“报效黑魔王出人头地”的美梦中，第一次对那个频频对他指手画脚并且最后关头他抢了头等功的男人深恶痛绝。在权力与欲望下，那个从小护着他长大的男人也变得丑陋肮脏。

再之后，在德拉科终于意识到给自己的灵魂寻找救赎后，他更加看不起斯内普。没错，当时他甚至不屑于称那个男人一句“教授”或“先生”。在他拒绝直接指认被抓到马尔福庄园的三人组的时候，在他下定决心背叛食死徒阵营的时候，他甚至在心底对斯内普升起一丝怜悯：德拉科·马尔福或许还有第二次机会，但西弗勒斯·斯内普永远没有了。

可是偏偏西弗勒斯·斯内普是一个间谍，一个为了正义而牺牲的战争英雄。他因为暗中保护救世主多年、努力为凤凰社运送关键情报、战争时期保护霍格沃茨学生等多项贡献荣誉被追加授予梅林一级勋章，战后与他相关的传闻传记不胜枚举，他的大幅画像（同样也是唯一一幅）被悬挂在霍格沃茨校长办公室最显眼的位置，紧挨着邓布利多的。

得知真相后的德拉科再也不敢想起这个男人，这个他满心崇敬过、鄙夷怜悯过的男人。他没有想过自己有一天也会为无尽的羞愧悔恨所折磨。想到他让德拉科愈加自厌：斯内普安排好身后事从容赴死，他对德拉科最后的忠告是尽快离开城堡，他的赎罪得到了整个世界的认可，他那曾受黑魔标记诅咒的灵魂将永远宁静。而反观永远缺乏勇气与决心的德拉科，留给斯内普最后的眼神只有不齿与怜悯，孰料现在的他才是那个真正值得鄙夷的懦夫，唯一真心认可他的人只有赫敏，也只有她愿意接受他仍旧不安的灵魂。

这些负面情绪一度如影随形。斯内普对于德拉科来说，是一个永远逃不脱的、痛苦往事的投影。他有时候像一面镜子，映出德拉科人生的另一种可能性，一种哪怕重来一次他也没有勇气涉足的可能性。

如果硬要定义现在德拉科对于斯内普的情感，那一定是想要敬而远之的恐惧。是以在他无数的心理暗示下，他抬头望向画像中男人的眼神依然透着闪躲与不安。

“我当年教你大脑封闭术的功夫果然都被浪费了。”这个阴沉的声音一开口果然是指责，哪怕他们已算得上多年未见。

“先生。”德拉科重新低下了头，他仍然无法直视斯内普的那双熟悉的、空洞的黑眼睛。

所幸斯内普没有就这个话题继续刻薄下去，“所以，治疗师，嗯？”

“是的，先生。现在在圣芒戈偶发伤病科工作。”德拉科觉得他现在几乎比一年级新生还要谨慎恭敬。

“是个好位置。我曾以为你会像卢修斯一样进魔法部任职。”

“我身上有禁令——”

“我想你要是有心，那对你来说也不是什么难事？”

德拉科一言不发。的确如斯内普所言，德拉科在他面前浅薄单纯得毫无隐私可言。

“你终于长大了，德拉科。”这句话声音很轻，听起来竟是难得的温和。德拉科猛地抬起头，发现那双空洞的黑眼睛里有了情绪，欣慰与骄傲的情绪。

他们终于卸下了心防。

“我很抱歉，教授，为了所有事情。”德拉科感觉喉咙眼似乎被什么东西被堵住了。

“没关系。我在你那个年纪的时候也是个什么都不懂的混球。至少对于你来说，一切都为时未晚。”

“先生？”德拉科想起了那些真真假假的传闻，斯内普和波特过世的母亲……

“我想我的故事也不再是什么秘密了，”他的表情出人意料地十分平静，“我毁了这个世界上唯一对我好的人，无论我怎样尝试都无法弥补我犯下的错。她才是我做这一切的原因，我从来不是什么为了正义而战的英雄。”

“您还爱她吗？”

“我爱现在的我自己。”

德拉科给了他一个疑惑的眼神，他难得耐心：“能为你的灵魂带来平静的人只有你自己。”

德拉科似懂非懂地凝视着他，斯内普那一点难得的平和似乎也被他的愚钝耗尽：“去参加晚宴吧。你那被饥饿俘虏的脑子没比巨怪的好用多少。”

话毕他合上眼睛，表示不愿再多谈。

德拉科翻出波特寄给他的包裹：那件活在传说中的隐身衣，以及夹在中间的一张纸条，波特的字迹。你欠我一次。

德拉科轻哼一声，他就知道疤头永远斤斤计较。

显然不仅仅只有德拉科在看这张纸条。之前看起来像是在斯内普旁边画框的扶手椅上靠着假寐的阿不思·邓布利多不知道什么时候睁开了眼，现在正在努力够着头阅读纸条上的内容，不慎带倒了手边桌上的糖罐，发出一声令人不悦的玻璃破碎声。

德拉科顺着声响抬头，看到那个老头正装做无事发生地快速复原糖罐。察觉到他的视线后，邓布利多的那双蓝眼睛在半月形的镜片后友善地眨了眨：“看来我不能请你吃糖果了，德拉科。但是我碰巧知道厨房今晚准备的甜点十分丰盛，如果我是你的话，我绝对不会错过的。”

德拉科僵硬地点点头，抖开了隐身衣裹住了自己。在连续同两个他再也不愿意交谈的人聊天后，他只想尽快听一听那个他在这个世界上最喜欢的人的声音。

德拉科混在一大群斯莱特林二年级中落座。隐身衣加上忽略咒与混淆咒的保护让德拉科可以专注观察上座麦格身边的赫敏而不必担心被发现，同时也让他在接下来的晚餐中可以毫无后顾之忧地大快朵颐。

他注意到赫敏几乎完全不和她右侧的特里劳妮说话，反而时不时越过这个德拉科眼中十足的神婆与那个半巨人密切地交谈。原来赫敏也有搞不定的师生关系——德拉科决定今晚一定要就此嘲笑打击她一番。

他注意到赫敏在分院帽唱歌的时候对着口型装作在跟唱，但很快在多年后依然不堪入耳的歌声中闭上了嘴巴，悄悄地用手指塞住了耳朵。明明是个女巫，她有时候下意识的麻瓜行为让他觉得异常可爱又迷人。

他看着她对着每一个投来的或好奇或崇拜的目光微笑致意，他看着她眼神时不时向着桌面飘去——她的演讲稿一定还平放在上面。他看着她抬头环视礼堂，目光好似不经意地在斯莱特林桌上停留。

她在找他。他微笑着朝她眨眼睛示意，又很快懊恼地反应过来在隐身衣下这样做无疑是在犯傻。

分院仪式结束了，麦格敲了敲高脚杯，礼堂内渐渐安静下来。她离开座位走上前，开始像当年的邓布利多一样念叨那些欢迎仪式的陈词滥调。德拉科再一次体验了那种迫切等待演讲结束的烦躁，当然这次还有期待——马上就要到赫敏了。

德拉科几乎没有听麦格的演讲，他的注意力完全放在赫敏身上。他看着她在一片突然爆发的掌声中落落大方地颔首致意，然后起身，向着麦格之前站的那个位置走去，已经退到一旁的麦格拥抱了她，然后回到了校长座上。

她给自己来了一个漂亮的无杖洪声咒：“或许你们当中许多人都听说过我，但是算不上真正认识我。十年前，我也像你们一样，坐在自己学院的长桌边，和朋友们聊着天，期待着一顿大餐后扑进柔软的床铺里……”

德拉科盯着她的嘴唇张张合合，注意力渐渐飘远：他已经好久没有这么直观地感受到他和她之间的差距了。她骄傲地站在台上，所有的教授自豪地注视着她，台下全是向往的目光，就连斯莱特林桌也在安静专注地听着她的每一句话。而他，却只敢躲在隐身衣下，躲避着教授们的怜悯与学生们的厌恶。她是霍格沃茨的骄傲，而他只是一个不堪的耻辱。

他的良知是他灵魂未堕人性未泯的全部证明，但也正是这份良知折磨得他夜不能寐。他听着赫敏在台上谈论着战争与仇恨，原谅与理解，却无法被她的真诚所感染。哪怕她原谅了他，这礼堂里的几百号人不会，他自己也不会。

演讲结束后德拉科跟着人群站起来机械地鼓掌。他狼狈地躲开了几乎与赫敏撞上的目光，如同身处冰窖。食物很快出现在桌上，不出意料的美味与丰盛。德拉科随手抓了个馅饼，食之无味。听着身边的学生叽叽喳喳地谈论着假期与新学期，德拉科也无法被这样轻快雀跃的气氛感染。他丢下咬了两口的馅饼，默默离开了喧闹的礼堂。

赫敏晚宴结束后还要和教授们叙旧，德拉科也不愿这么早就独自回到为他们准备的套房里。他披着隐身衣在走廊里游荡。他路过地窖里的魔药教室，那里的空桌子空椅子仍然记录着他所剩无几的年少得志；他抚过斯莱特林公共休息室门口的石壁，他还记得他在墙那头度过的所有轻松快乐的时光；他顺着楼梯一层层往上走，每一级石阶他都曾在无数日日夜夜里踏过；他最后在城堡八楼那条熟悉的走廊停下了脚步，这是他最深的噩梦。

我想要一间让我平静下来的屋子——他在心里默念——一间能够让我重新自信起来面对生活的屋子。

一扇雕花的铁铸大门从石壁上浮现出来，德拉科走上前推开了这扇门。

他的眼前只有一个空房间，除了正中央的一面被一条帷布盖住的雕花框油画外空无一物。

德拉科不明白这个东西同他刚才的愿望有什么联系。难道是某位能够同他促膝长谈的人的画像？身后的门合上后，他掀开了身上的隐身衣，然后快步向前，用力扯下那块黑天鹅绒帷布。

出乎意料地，那不是一幅油画，而是一面落地镜。

一面熟悉的落地镜。

德拉科一年级的时候见过这面镜子。当时德拉科跟踪过波特，看着他一夜又一夜地坐在镜子前面。某一次他在波特离开后悄悄跑到了镜子前，在里面看到了至今难忘的画面。

成年的他穿着华丽考究的袍子，脸上挂着和卢修斯一模一样的高傲厌世。他成为了魔法部长，受世人追捧景仰，无数人挂着谄媚的笑脸巴结他，就像当年对他父亲卢修斯那样。一位高贵美丽的女子轻轻挽住他的手臂，他们的中间站着一个看起来和他一模一样的金发小男孩。两人脸上都挂着与他如出一辙的表情。

他的父亲在家信中这样回复他：厄里斯魔镜，一面让人直面自己心底欲望的镜子。“但是不用担心，我的孩子，”卢修斯这样对他解释道，“你所看见的一切终将成为你的未来。”

德拉科也一直对此深信不疑，并为之努力，直至战争中无尽的折磨彻底击碎了他的美梦。

他永远也不可能得到他曾梦想过的一切了。

现在已经成年的他重新站在镜子面前。哪怕不知道重温旧梦对现在的他有什么帮助，他还是将疑惑的目光投向了镜子里的画面。

镜子里的德拉科在笑。不是他所熟悉的：礼貌、轻蔑、嘲讽……中的任何一种。镜子里的人在开怀大笑，德拉科可以清晰地看到他眼角深深的笑纹，但奇怪的是这些皱纹反而让他看起来更年轻了，那种常常出现在内心满足愉悦的人面庞上的年轻。他穿着整齐考究的整套晚礼服，胸前别着的胸针象征着圣芒戈院长的身份。他的右手搂在一位女子腰间，左手与那个女子十指相扣，两人的无名指上戴着对戒，款式正是他所熟悉的、他父母的婚戒。

那位女子是赫敏。她看起来和现在一样年轻，穿着简洁大方的晚礼服裙靠在他怀里，那双褐色的眸子满满地望向他，脸上带着同他一样毫无顾虑的大笑。

他们似乎身处一个布满了圣诞装饰的镜子舞厅，奇怪的是周围空无一人。德拉科看着他们交谈、调笑，然后镜子后的德拉科微微鞠躬执起了赫敏的手，然后搂着她滑进了舞池。

他们无比默契地旋转，一圈接着一圈。他们脸上的笑容没有消失。

德拉科愣愣地站在镜子的另一端看着翩翩起舞的两个人，几乎忘记了呼吸。

这是他第一次如此直观的感受到自己的变化。他幼时那浅薄幼稚的、基于原生家庭而产生的对“完美人生”的刻板印象消失了，现在他憧憬且渴望的，是实实在在的、他即将拥有的未来。

只要他不自作聪明毁了这一切。只要他在合理的范围内控制自己对权力的渴望。只要他眼中不再只盯着无关的人对他的评价和看法。只要他不为了自卑或自负将赫敏推离他的生命。

他不知道自己在镜子前站了多久，他的注意力完全放在了镜子后的两个人身上。他看到他们跳累了回到桌边坐着聊天休息，看到有记者一样的人突然冲到他们面前拍照提问，看到两人对视一笑、紧握双手从容不迫地应付了那个记者，看到没人后赫敏闭着眼靠在他的肩头，一只手轻轻托着仍然平坦的腹部。

德拉科没有花很久就完全理解了这个动作的意味：他情不自禁地伸出手（像镜子里的德拉科一样）覆在了赫敏的手上，然后懊恼地发现触到的只有身旁的空气。

他垂下手，痴迷地看着镜中两人的互动。有了语境后，他大概能够推断这两人正在对赫敏腹中的孩子展开一系列的讨论与畅想。赫敏看起来十分兴奋，说到激动处时，她的两只手都在空中挥舞，而镜子两头的两个德拉科都笑着凝视她，眼中只有温柔。

德拉科觉得他能在这里呆一整晚，就这样什么也不做，痴痴地看着他们。但他们似乎准备离开舞厅了。镜中的德拉科搀着赫敏起身，然后转身去找她的大衣为她披上。就在这时赫敏像是想起什么一般，一只手覆上了他的左肩，尝试想要唤回他的注意力。

德拉科再一次做了傻事。哪怕知道这不过是又一个幻觉，他仍然伸出右手覆上了自己的左肩，就仿佛握住了赫敏的手。

但是手下的温暖让他几乎以为赫敏的手真的搭在他肩上。他扭头看向身侧，意外的发现这一次真的不是他的幻觉。

赫敏穿着她今天参加晚宴的那套青色长袍，面上带着难掩的疲倦，温暖的褐色眼睛中全是担心。

镜子前后的画面几乎完全重合了。德拉科只感觉他嗓子眼已经完全梗住了。说不出话来，他只能转身紧紧地抱住赫敏，想要将自己的感情传达给她。

他几乎无法控制自己的力度。赫敏已经被他微微抱离了地面。他的失控无疑吓坏了赫敏，她的双手几乎立即就环上了他的后背轻轻拍抚，安慰的话却因为慌张而语无伦次：“不要怕，德拉科，无论你在镜子里看到了什么，都和你现在的生活没有关系。那只是你最深的欲望罢了。人生是不可能事事顺心的，理论上来说这镜子对于最幸福的人不过是一面普通的镜子，但是相信我，这种情况根本不可能出现的……”

这是德拉科听过赫敏·格兰杰最烂的一次安慰：毫无逻辑、毫无重点，但是却终于让他在眼眶中打转的泪水沾湿了面颊。

她不知道。这种情况出现了，在他身上。

这一刻他终于同自己的良知与欲望达成共识：德拉科·马尔福是值得被救赎的。他终于被救赎了。


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione Granger

2003年9月1日

赫敏没想到第二天一早她直接睡到了九点半，错过了早餐，错过了麦格教授八点开始的变形课。她答应过去课堂上为六年级学生做局部变形示范的。

她转头抱怨起明显穿戴整齐用过早餐回来给她早安吻的德拉科：“你为什么不早点叫醒我！你知道我七点半应该出现在礼堂里和麦格教授用早餐的！”

德拉科笑得一脸无辜，“别担心。她表示完全理解今早两点多还没休息的你。”

这个答案让她拔高了声音：“你告诉她了？！”

德拉科吓得举起了双手，脸上做出了她最无法抵抗的委屈表情：“我对梅林发誓，一定是那些该死的家养小精灵告的密。”

赫敏捂着头呻吟了一声。

昨晚德拉科情绪不大好。她不知道他在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么，她没有多问。但她确定那不会是什么好画面，从她找到他时他眼中的如释重负就可见一斑。

他抱着她无声地哭泣，直到他胃部传来的不雅声响打破了当时的气氛。

他大概晚餐没吃多少。赫敏暗忖着，装作一无所知地表示她想要来一些夜宵。

德拉科（用无声咒处理好他通红的眼睛和鼻子后）轻轻推开她，同样装作若无其事地由她牵着走向厨房。

直到离开有求必应屋，赫敏都没有向那面镜子里望上哪怕一眼：她过去没有，将来也必定不会。并且她认为是时候提醒麦格教授将这面镜子送离这座城堡了。

厨房里的家养小精灵们认识他们两个。这让赫敏有些意外，哪怕德拉科与她长年敌对，他们对于学校地图的探索却是惊人的相似。

进餐时他们就念书时的趣事交流了很多。不知道是不是赫敏的错觉，德拉科明显更健谈了：过去的他总是对所有与霍格沃茨相关的事情避而不谈，无论好坏。他似乎终于开始学着放下往事，而不是像过去那样假装毫不在意。当然，赫敏认为闪闪为他们送来的醋栗果酒对此功不可没。那一大瓶尝着爽口却极其醉人的酒精饮料让他们两人的理性思考能力急剧下降，凌晨两点的时候，她与德拉科分享着同一件隐身衣（两人的半个身子都露在外面），完全不在乎作为校方特邀嘉宾违反宵禁的后果，摇摇晃晃地回了过夜的套房。离开厨房前，所有的小精灵都兴奋地将他们一直送到画框外，并且诚惶诚恐地保证绝不对外说一个字。

德拉科大概以为那时她已经醉得断片了，因为他也清楚，但凡她那时还有意识，她绝不会相信他现在这套鬼扯的说辞。

他也感受到了她现在恐怖的表情绝不是什么好预兆，快速端过两只放在床头柜上的盘子：“早餐？我专门为你带的，闪闪说你爱吃苹果肉桂卷。”

她让步：“你替我向麦格教授道歉了吗？”

德拉科立刻接过话头，“当然！事实上我从袍子里翻出了以前没用完的复方汤剂，这么多——”他从袖子里摸出了一支空玻璃瓶，“所以长话短说，麦格接受了我们的道歉，并且除了她以外所有的人都被赫敏·格兰杰精彩的变身示范征服了。”

“你玩得开心了？”赫敏接过了放着肉桂卷的那只碟子。

“没错。而且我发现你的名头真好用——”他用腾空的左手为她端过一杯橙汁，“——我有一个步骤做错了，但是那群愚蠢的六年级生居然还认为我是故意先给自己变出一身凤凰羽毛的，有两个赫奇帕奇居然还为我欢呼鼓掌呢……”

德拉科成功用自己殷勤的态度与轻快的神情让赫敏完全消了气，他总是该死的知道怎么对付她的急性子与坏脾气。

午餐后他们告别了麦格教授，从校长办公室的壁炉离开了霍格沃茨。为了避免不必要的麻烦，他们在走出三把扫帚的壁炉前就给自己用了幻身咒。

他们挤进了爆满的韦斯莱玩笑店，赫敏听着德拉科在她耳边咬牙切齿地解释哪些产品曾在他身上试验过（上次在陋居见面时，乔治为此还送了德拉科一张玩笑店的代金券赔罪，虽然德拉科坚称这是乔治对他的进一步的羞辱）。他们一起试吃了隔壁糖果铺里所有的新产品：有一种口香糖能让人的整张脸都变成滑稽的灰色，可惜顶着咒语的他们谁也没看到对方狼狈的样子。他们离开喧闹的人群，向着尖叫棚屋的方向走去，不愿再顶着幻身咒的他们互相给对方变形：赫敏把德拉科的头发变成了黑色，肤色也换成了健康的小麦色；而他却给她换了一个简单利落的短发，去掉了她脸上所有的雀斑。他们聊起了德拉科亲历的“尖叫棚屋闹鬼事件”，赫敏大笑着告诉他那只是哈利的恶作剧，德拉科气得给她变了一个可笑的猪鼻子表达不满。他们坐在广场的长椅上休息，她靠在德拉科的肩上，他们一起分享一支开心果口味的冰淇凌。

除了她的老朋友们，德拉科同样也能够让她重温学生时代的时光。

傍晚时他们回到了三把扫帚，打算用招牌沙拉和黄油啤酒结束美好的假期。他们仍然顶着对方的变形咒（当然不包括猪鼻子，赫敏用一个吻作为交换把它去掉了）坐在酒吧最不起眼的小角落里。

今天的德拉科兴致高昂，沙拉端上桌的时候他还在侃侃而谈玩笑店里的新品烟花（它们能在空中唱歌），一向白皙的面颊因为心情愉悦而微微泛红。

赫敏一边应声一边接过他递过来的胡椒瓶，视线落在了桌边窗台上一只一动不动的甲虫。她开始认真回忆她和德拉科的所有对话：他们互称教名，姿态亲昵，就在不久前德拉科还提起今晚可以去他公寓过夜……

德拉科见她分心，顺着她的视线望向了窗边，不解地挑眉，“怎么——”

他的反应惊动了那只甲虫，它似乎一个激灵准备赶快飞走；但赫敏比它反应更快，她迅速丢了一个定身咒，然后变出一只玻璃罐将它关在里面，仍不放心又加了个闭耳塞听。

赫敏举起玻璃罐，对里面那只怒目而视的甲虫露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。她的确没想到莉塔·斯基特这个令人作呕的老女人仍然还在沿用多年前的下三滥手段收集新闻。所幸这并不影响她有所防备，尤其是在经历了上次的食死徒袭击后。

“公开我们在交往吧，德拉科。”给他简单解释了情况后，赫敏下结论。

德拉科看起来仍然有些犹豫：“或者我们可以修改这个女人的记忆，让她忘记今天所有的事情。你知道的……”

“我们可以。但是没有她还有别人，我们总不能够永远瞒下去。”

德拉科沉默了很久，终于将他的心里话憋了出来，“我不希望你因为我们的关系与副司长的位置失之交臂。现在并不是一个让所有人知道你在和我交往的好时机。”

这居然才是德拉科吞吞吐吐的真实原因，赫敏有些惊讶，因为就连她本人都没有担心过这个问题。

“那么以后呢？我即将要起草《家养小精灵权益法》、参与修改《国际保密法》，再之后，竞选司长、部长助理……我总归是要不断往上爬的，没有任何一个时机会是完全合适的，德拉科。”她放柔了声音，握住了他冰凉的手。

德拉科面色挣扎地低下头，赫敏感到他的手在微微颤抖。他似乎想要脱口而出些什么，但是还是勉强忍住了。良久后他重新抬起头，用他那双灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着她的，不放弃地想要从她眼中读出一丝一毫的退缩。

“你确定吗？”他这样问。

“不能更确定了。你对我来说比工作更重要——”她看到德拉科眼中的怀疑，迅速接话，“——至少在现在这种情况下，你更重要。”

这样真实的剖白取悦了德拉科，他向着桌上的玻璃罐抬了抬下巴：“那我想我们需要一个计划。”

如果下定了决心，他们要尽力将这个危机变成一个不可多得的助力。赫敏明白他的意思。“我认为你或许有一些影响力不低的媒体朋友可以帮帮我们？”

德拉科的表情让赫敏知道她猜对了：“《女巫周刊》和《凤凰日报》明早的头条怎么样？”

赫敏点点头，“补充一下，前段时间有一个《预言家日报》的记者联系过我。你对采访有兴趣吗？”

德拉科显然对这个安排非常满意：“和你一起接受采访？任何时候都可以。你看，我才是那个永远将你排在工作前面的人。”

赫敏笑着让守护神去给科林送口信，然后重新拿起了桌上那只玻璃罐。德拉科或许还会担心斯基特在报纸上口不择言，但是熟悉新版《魔法身份及其合理性法案》的赫敏很清楚，未在魔法部登记的阿尼玛格斯将以危害公众安全及隐私罪直接投往阿兹卡班，而据赫敏不久前收到的那份阿尼玛格斯合法登记名单来看，丽塔·斯基特的名字仍然不在上面。

从任何意义上来说，这餐晚饭都非常棒：食物的味道令人怀念，德拉科的关心令她感动。除此之外，在他们的沙拉快要见底时，两个傲罗来悄无声息地带走了被禁锢咒拴得死死的甲虫斯基特，并且赫敏收到了科林的回信，激动地询问他们今晚是否有空采访。

“科林家离霍格莫德并不是很远，我们可以幻影移形过去。”她注意到放下了所有顾虑的德拉科已经在兴奋地整理他的袖口，忍不住补充，“对了，今晚你一定要记得一直保持真诚和善的笑容，毕竟在科林·克里维的眼中你可是一个不折不扣的恶霸。”

赫敏满意地看到了德拉科僵硬的表情。她喝下最后一口黄油啤酒，将餐费留在桌上，然后拽过德拉科的胳膊幻影移形了。


	28. Chapter 28

Draco Malfoy

2003年9月13日

德拉科今天起床迟了。这让前一天在陋居留宿帮忙准备婚礼、今早赶回家整装同他一起出发的赫敏大发雷霆。

“我已经告诉过你了，昨晚一定要把礼服熨好！”赫敏一边站在床边对着他今天要穿的整套礼服施咒，一边毫不客气地数落他，“我现在甚至没有时间为你搭配合适的袖扣！”

德拉科裹着浴袍从浴室里出来，顺便为她拿来了她放在化妆柜里的香水，从身后抱住了她。

他现在已经对哄赫敏开心一事越来越有心得了，这项技能在他们同居后有了质的飞跃。

是的，他们——终于——同居了。他最近的工作重新繁忙起来，为了能够晚上多一些时间陪伴赫敏（虽然很多时候都是她靠着他读法案），他连着落下了好几天的午饭。不知道从哪里打听到这个消息的赫敏终于向他提出了这个绝妙的主意：既然他们几乎每天晚上都待在一起，既然德拉科为了迁就她繁忙的工作必须早起半小时回他的公寓穿戴梳洗（他的袍子或许比赫敏的还要多），他们不如直接住在一起。

这个计划很快得到了落实。他们请了半天假，赫敏将她所有的东西打包放进了德拉科的公寓里，一餐浪漫温馨的晚餐后，他在赫敏的指导下用空间延展咒重新布置了他的家，他们的家。

大抵是因为约会与同居仍然是有很大区别，哪怕他们每天仍然做着同样的事，德拉科不可避免地感到他慢慢从赫敏的恋人变成了她的家人。不是说这样不好，德拉科很愿意同赫敏更加亲昵地分享她的生活。但是当他们的谈话开始被逛超市买菜洗衣服等等日常占据后，他禁不住感觉他们的关系没有那么浪漫了。

为此他开始暗中策划在赫敏生日的时候给她一个会令她疯狂亲吻自己的惊喜。

想要迎合一心扑在工作上无暇休闲的赫敏的心意不容易，同时，背着赫敏暗地里策划这一切更加不容易。德拉科最近因此越睡越晚，昨夜更是趁着赫敏不在，忙着罗列计划几乎熬了个通宵。

是以现在赫敏这一通发作纯粹是他自找的。他特意选了一个让赫敏清楚看到自己眼下青黑的角度，语气尽可能地诚恳：“我可以随便选一副袖扣，然后用变形术让它们刚好和你今天的耳环相配。”

赫敏的手抚上了他的黑眼圈：“今晚我们早一些回来休息吧。我仍然不敢相信明天周日我们还要加班。”

她要加班，而他要为她下周的生日作准备。

他明天早上九点约了珠宝店的负责人洽谈，最后确认戒指的款式，紧接着去敲定生日当天的餐厅与配菜，他或许还要试验一次他在玩笑店订购的魔法烟花是否能达到他想要的效果。

他准备向她求婚。

并且为了保证这是一个完完全全的惊喜，他没有让任何一个人知道。

他和赫敏到达婚礼现场时为时尚早。他们刚在宾客席落座，赫敏就被金妮和韦斯莱夫人叫走帮忙为新娘固定头纱了。

“你如果想要找那些男孩子们——他们应该马上就会下楼来了。”

金妮离开前朝他眨了眨眼，他同样向她颔首致意。

德拉科确实有事找韦斯莱他们帮忙。大约十分钟后，韦斯莱家的所有男孩（包括波特）嘻嘻哈哈地从房子里走出来。波特先看见了坐在观礼席上的他，加快了脚步向他走来。

点头致意后，波特压低了声音：“上次的事多谢你，马尔福。昨天早上老霍尔已经被威森加摩提审了，下一个就是他的女儿。你提供的关键性证据对我们来说很有帮助。”

“那你就记好了这次欠我多大一个人情，波特。”

波特今天显然不想理会他的挑衅：“还有一件事，不知道金妮同你说了没，你说的书我们已经买到了，就等下周五送给赫敏了。”

“原来我不是唯一一个被小德拉科拜托的人？”其余男孩也走了过来，听到他们交谈的乔治·韦斯莱接过话头，德拉科与他因为玩笑店的大额订单而熟悉起来。

“你当然不是，乔治。我甚至怀疑他拜托了所有认识赫敏·格兰杰的人找书作为生日礼物送给她，就好像她平时读的书还不够多似的。”今天的新郎，打扮得整齐得体的罗恩·韦斯莱回答了他的哥哥，然后转向了德拉科，“但我不得不说你这个送书的主意挺棒的，马尔福，赫敏一定会喜欢。你是怎么想到的？”

“天分，韦斯莱，这叫天分。”德拉科当然不可能承认马尔福庄园书房的某个暗格里堆着许多诸如《讨女巫欢心的实用小技巧》的书。

话题很快转向了今天的主角，这两个月以来他们缓和的关系让德拉科可以同他们像现在这样闲聊几句而不会再感到尴尬。在他们喝完第三杯香槟后，赫敏回来了，并且带来了韦斯莱夫人让新郎去做最后准备的消息。

韦斯莱走之前给德拉科了一个肯定的眼神：捧花的事情，罗瑟琳同意了。

德拉科拉过赫敏坐下，给他们两人一人拿了一杯香槟。还没等赫敏跟他详细描述今天的新娘有多么迷人，背景音乐突然更换了：婚礼即将开始了。

德拉科不是第一次参加婚礼，接下来的所有流程他都很熟悉：新娘的父亲牵着新娘走上红毯，新郎接过新娘的手，两人宣誓，然后交换戒指，互相亲吻，接受在场所有亲友的祝福。

整个仪式过程中，他和赫敏的目光都集中在那对今天被祝福的新人身上：哪怕他们没有像新人那样亲昵地对视，德拉科能够从他们紧紧相扣的双手感受到他们的心意相通。

他们共同地在期待一场属于他们两个人的婚礼。

韦斯莱亲吻罗瑟琳时，人群爆发出热烈的掌声，许多宾客（比如他们）都起立表达激动的情绪。赫敏笑着流下了泪水，德拉科搂过她在她的额头吻了一下。

你会更幸福的。他这样悄声对她说，声音淹没在欢腾的人群中。

罗瑟琳抛捧花的时候，赫敏和其他所有女客一样，向着那束鲜花的方向努力伸手去抓。德拉科远远地看着，欣慰地笑起来。

那束捧花不偏不倚地落在了她的怀里，就像这场婚礼上绝大部分人所期待的那样。


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione Granger

2003年9月19日

赫敏甚至没有意识到今天是她的生日，直到魔法部的猫头鹰为她捎来了第一份包裹。

那是一本金妮和哈利合送的书，巴希达·巴沙特早些年的传记《成长》，同生日祝福的卡片一起送来。赫敏放下读了一半的法案正准备回复感谢字条，她桌上的闹钟响了起来：八点整，她需要去参加部门会议了。

会议结束后赫敏匆忙赶回办公室准备继续她没写完的纸条，却发现桌上已经停着另一只猫头鹰了。

仍然是书。罗恩和罗斯送来的一本关于职场成功学的书：《年老或者年轻：有效经验最重要》。

如果说金妮他们的礼物还算得上是情有可原（她曾将巴沙特著的《魔法史》通读了八遍），罗恩他们挑的书就令她十分不解了。或许她最近在朋友们面前表现得过分急功近利了？

她的确对她的工作更加拼命了，尤其是在公开了她与德拉科的恋情以后。哪怕德拉科与她抓住了舆论造势的最好时机，在大部分主流媒体上都得到了理解与支持（与她私交甚好的一些官员，譬如神奇动物保护司副司长格雷琴·朗博特，也在《预言家日报》上为支持她的“坦荡与率性”而发声），质疑的声音仍然不少，其中不乏像克里斯·沃特尔那样的批评家，他坚称赫敏和德拉科的关系是一场“纯血统余孽苟延残喘的阴谋”，而她本人更是“光明阵营里卖身求荣的无耻叛徒”。尽管像这样蛮不讲理口出狂言的批评一定程度上能为她争取到那些尚有理智的民众的支持，她还是选择在这个时期保持低调与专注，毕竟越是这样令人心浮气躁的节骨眼上越容易出现不必要的纰漏。

她这步棋走得有惊无险。昨天下午塞伯特将她和副司长伊丽莎白·勃朗宁一起叫到了办公室，交代他退休后的工作交接事宜。这次长达三个小时的私密会晤向整个魔法部发出了讯号：勃朗宁和她已经是内定的继任司长与副司长，十拿九稳。为此哈利和罗恩邀请她今天中午一起午餐，提前庆祝她即将成为历史上最年轻的法律执行司副司长。

赫敏绝望地对着桌上摞得高高的法案叹了口气，顺便让守护神通知这两人将午饭推迟到十二点半。

她一边对现行版的《国际保密法》第三节做着批注，一边期盼着德拉科的礼物。她希望他并没有像她一样忘记她的生日，哪怕他今早除了一个例行早安吻之外没有任何的表示。

然而没想到接下来的包裹来自还在南美的卢娜。

她寄来了一张印着雷鸟的明信片，背面写着满满当当的问候与祝福。当然，明信片下面还是一本书——一本她喜欢已久的小说《河边》的初稿签名版。

赫敏有些感动。她甚至不知道卢娜是从何处得知她的阅读喜好的。

回复完卢娜后，几个不知何处得到消息的同事为她送来了小蛋糕作为庆祝。赫敏不得不放下手上工作同他们交谈，直到第四只猫头鹰的到来。

赫敏开始觉得有些奇怪。往年她也收到来自朋友们的礼物，但他们都会选择寄到她的公寓，而不是在她工作的时候不断地用猫头鹰打扰她。

她撕开了这只来自纳威的包裹：《和草药学同行——更光明的未来》，不像前两只那样意外。月初她造访霍格沃茨时曾同纳威提起过她对于草药学的兴趣。

紧接着是来自韦斯莱夫妇的一本麻瓜小说（赫敏打赌那一定是韦斯莱先生珍藏的麻瓜物品之一）：《遇见你之前》。

赫敏·格兰杰爱好读书，这一点众所周知。但是所有人都不约而同地选择送书，她不相信这是巧合。

午餐的时候她询问哈利和罗恩，他们对此遮遮掩掩避而不谈的态度更令她确定有人在瞒着她安排些什么，而所有线索都指向了现在仍然没有回复自己口信的德拉科。

下午她陆陆续续收到了其他五个来自朋友们的包裹，毫无意外都是她喜欢或者看起来有兴趣的书籍。快到六点的时候，她整理了桌上的文件，叹息着今天的工作效率让明天周六的加班无可避免时，她终于等到了德拉科那只通体雪白的猫头鹰。

《做你自己》。

赫敏几乎被逗乐了，她挺好奇德拉科什么时候开始涉猎鸡汤文学了。

时钟敲到了六点整。赫敏将今天收到的十一本书按照顺序摞起来，将书脊对朝自己，正准备将它们捆起来缩小放进包里时，终于发现了这些书的玄机。

每本书的第一个词，连起来读。

Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be. （注1）

有人敲响了她办公室的门，捧着一大束玫瑰：“生日快乐，亲爱的。准备好吃晚餐了吗？”

赫敏在餐厅同德拉科碰杯时仍然觉得不可置信。她的全部理智都被德拉科的浪漫征服了，更别提她完全明白这份浪漫背后，他同她这些朋友打好关系商量礼物的用心。

她几乎迫不及待地想要向德拉科传达她的感恩与喜悦：“德拉科，你下个周末有空吗？”

德拉科似乎正在发呆，猛地被她的问题打断了思绪：“嗯？有空，当然，我暂时没有什么安排。怎么了？”

“我下个周末要去探望我的父母。我是说——”她深吸一口气，“——如果你也愿意的话，我想让你见见他们。”

德拉科整个人都被吓住了，脸上维持着一种诡异的表情，似乎是激动与懊恼的结合体。这个反应让赫敏有些慌，语无伦次地继续解释：“他们是麻瓜，当然，但他们非常喜欢魔法，并且也一直以我是个女巫为骄傲。你不用担心。只是我的父亲——比较——老派，嗯，他大概还活在那个男朋友要领回家让父亲同意交往的年代……”

德拉科陷入了更深的沉默，赫敏发现自己只是在让情况越来越糟，“我只是想说，德拉科，如果你想要见见他们，我认为是时候了。但是如果你最近不大方便也完全没有关系。这件事也没有那么迫在眉睫，你不用有任何压力……”

在赫敏几乎以为她搞砸了的时候，德拉科突然回答：“我认为下个周末就很好。我只是——”他似乎在努力组织着语言，“——只是担心我会把事情搞砸，我以前从来没有接触过麻瓜。”

赫敏凝视着他的眼睛，确认他眼中的情感同他言语表达的完全一致后，她才长舒了一口气：“太棒了德拉科。我不是有意这样惊吓你的。”

德拉科似乎有些心不在焉，她注意到他的左手正努力地往袖子里面缩：“当然，不用担心。事实上，现在如果你不介意我失陪一下……”

她点了点头，德拉科立刻起身离开了座位，急匆匆地往盥洗室走去。

赫敏忍不住有些挫败地搅拌着面前的海鲜浓汤，但是又勉强安慰自己：让德拉科接触麻瓜就像让当年对魔法一无所知的父母逛对角巷一样，她的确不能操之过急。

她又想到了那些书，终于还是笑了起来：他们最好的时光的确还未到来呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. Robert Browning同名诗，“同我一起慢慢变老吧，我们最好的时光还未到来呢。”


	30. Chapter 30

Draco Malfoy

2003年9月27日

“所以，最后确认一遍：不能提起战争，不能送他们任何魔药，更不能开麻瓜治疗师的玩笑。对吗？”

上午十点五十分。德拉科最后一次整理他麻瓜西装的衣领，挑剔地对着镜子拉扯着他已经系了三遍的领结。

不得不说，赫敏之前对于她父亲的描述成功吓住了他：严肃、话少、学究气——这几乎是德拉科最无计可施的类型。对于能不能讨得格兰杰先生的欢心，不需要实验，现在的德拉科就有足够的自知之明。

“没错。还有，“医生”，这才是你需要的词，不是麻瓜治疗师。”赫敏走进更衣室，接过德拉科重新解开的领带快速地打了一个四手结，“另外一个要记住的是“牙医”。他们是医生的一种，专门治疗人的牙齿。我的父母都是牙医。”

德拉科对着那个没有他之前的温莎结一半精致的领结瘪了瘪嘴，跟着赫敏的话重复了一遍：“牙医。当然，当然，我记得。”

赫敏顺手帮他抚平西装外套上不存在的皱褶：“放松，德拉科。我和父母提起过你。他们都很欣赏你。”

德拉科不知道赫敏向那对麻瓜夫妇隐瞒了多少信息才让他们得出如此结论，但他仍然扶住了她伸出来的胳膊。

他由衷感激赫敏选择了幻影移形作为他们今天的交通工具，而不是挤满了麻瓜的城市地下铁。哪怕只是从赫敏的口中听说过后者，德拉科也确信自己绝对不会喜欢它：他今天还有更大的挑战需要完成。

很快，他们出现在某条堆放垃圾箱的阴暗小巷里，被幻影显形的动静惊动的流浪猫尖叫两声窜得没了踪影。

赫敏猜中了他心中所想。“我们还需要走上一小段路。这是离我父母家最近的幻影显形点了，偶发魔法事件办公室的金已经警告过我很多次了。”

德拉科给他们两人都来了一个“清理一新”，“我以为你会直接在你父母家里显形，你知道的，后院什么的……”

“事实上，”赫敏牵起他的手往外走，“我的父母认为我每次都是坐地铁来的，这是他们对我的巫师生活方式所能做出的最大的妥协了。”

“这就是你之前详细地给我介绍那个地下火车的原因？现在杜撰一个乘后感应付你父母还来得及吗？快点你得帮帮我……”

“不不不，”赫敏带着他转过街角的咖啡店，“他们知道今天我们不乘地铁，毕竟他们完全了解被逼着试乘飞天扫帚的痛苦。”

“让我猜猜，亚瑟·韦斯莱？”

赫敏顿了顿，“还有乔治。两年前韦斯莱夫妇邀请了我们家去陋居过圣诞节，哈利他们也回去了，我们不得不在陋居的花园里搭建魔法帐篷才能确保每个人都有房间。”

德拉科聪明地抓住了重点——两年前——“所以我将是第一个你正式介绍给父母的男朋友？”

“很高兴你理解了我的意思。”现在他们转进了一片安静的住宅区，人行道上还有遛狗或散步的麻瓜。他们中的大部分人都在碰面时热情地问候他们这两个外来者。

主干道上由于麻瓜汽车引起的噪声远去了，德拉科现在能够清楚地听到自己越来越快的心跳声。他重新检查了左边裤子口袋，在空间延展咒的帮助下，他几乎把所有可能派得上用场的小玩意儿全部装了进去。他费力地从中翻找出一只扁平的礼品盒，快速用魔法让盒上已经被压扁的蝴蝶结礼带恢复了讨人喜爱的飘逸形状，又加了个定型咒后将它丢回口袋里。

他得意地回答赫敏投来的好奇目光。“你很快就知道里面是什么了。”

他们在一个可爱温馨的花园前院停下了脚步。赫敏深吸了一口气，“准备好了吗？”

德拉科点点头，他们向着那扇白色的门走去。还没等他们踏上门前的台阶，那扇门就从里面打开了，门的背后出现了一张几乎和赫敏一模一样的脸。

“欢迎欢迎！”格兰杰夫人看起来十分热情，却也难掩激动局促，她的口红对于这样的场合来说过分庄重了，“你一定就是德拉科了。”

相似的心情让德拉科对这个麻瓜女人产生了好感，他上前伸出了右手：“德拉科·马尔福，格兰杰夫人。您的花园非常漂亮。”

她很快握住了他的手，“叫我简就好了。很高兴你喜欢它，弗兰克花了很多时间在上面。别站在门口了，你还没见过弗兰克吧……”

他们穿过长长的门廊，德拉科注意到墙上挂着赫敏不同时期同父母的合照，他暗暗庆幸自己的礼物准备得恰到好处。白色调的起居室不大却很温馨，出现在那些麻瓜照片上的中年男人站在门框处，僵硬严肃的脸在看到德拉科的一瞬间被惊讶与疑惑占满了：他大概没料到德拉科会穿着再中规中矩不过的麻瓜西装拜访。就像德拉科害怕见到想要烧死巫师的愚昧麻瓜一样，赫敏的父亲大概也在为即将遇到一个穿着古怪巫师袍和尖帽的男人而隐隐担心。

他们之间的气氛就像德拉科早有预料的那样尴尬紧张。赫敏曾说她的父亲有一些古板内敛，这种描述过分委婉了，单独坐在起居室里等待午餐的他们就像两座沉默的雕塑。德拉科认为这只能归因于他对面那个无论如何搭腔都不愿往下多聊的中年男人：从天气到工作，德拉科已经无计可施了。

所幸午餐很快准备好了。他们两人几乎同时松了一口气。餐桌上的气氛愉快得多，对此简对于话题的选择与引导功不可没。她热心地介绍了牙医的工作，但是德拉科还是无法认同用钢圈矫正牙齿的方式。那是毫无疑问的酷刑。

简轻轻用胳膊肘拐了拐一直沉默的格兰杰先生，似乎在暗示他说一些什么。

“赫敏告诉我你也是个医生——”格兰杰先生在赫敏小声的提醒下改口，“——治疗师，你主要是负责医治哪一方面的？”

德拉科斟酌了一下字句：“我在偶发伤害科工作，处理各种魔咒魔法造成的意外事故伤害……”

“急救中心，爸爸。”赫敏又迅速帮他翻译。

格兰杰先生闻言也只是点了点头，没有多问。反而是在简的询问下，他们就巫师如何检测魔法伤口讨论了半个小时。值得一提的是，哪怕格兰杰先生一言不发，他也，显而易见地，对这个话题非常感兴趣。格兰杰夫妇其实比德拉科想象中更加喜欢魔法，或者说，对女儿选择生活的那个世界有无限的好奇。

赫敏去厨房端甜品上桌时，话题转向了德拉科的家庭。

“没错，我的父母都是巫师，包括他们的父母。我在一个非常传统的巫师家庭里长大。”德拉科抿了一口咖啡掩饰他对于这个话题的不安。

“那你的父母都是从事什么工作的呢，德拉科？”或许是他掩饰地太好，简继续追问。

“……他们几年前就过世了。”

“我非常抱歉。”简拍了拍他的胳膊肘安慰他，“赫敏同我们说的不多，但从那些有限的描述中也可见五年前的巫师战争有多么可怕。”

他只是摇摇头不发一言，为没有办法在此时讲出实情而暗暗愧疚。

赫敏回到餐厅时敏锐地感受到了气氛的低落：“对了，爸爸妈妈，德拉科还给你们带了份小礼物呢。”

在德拉科的设想里，他应该用他温和友好的态度和几个恰到好处的玩笑炒热气氛，然后在大家相谈甚欢时拿出这份他花了很大功夫准备的礼物。而不是像现在这样，被迫用它来拯救几乎无法进行下去的谈话。

格兰杰夫妇都对此表现出了期待与好奇。德拉科从口袋里拿出了那只礼物盒（格兰杰先生露出了一个“我就知道他和我们不一样”的表情），轻轻递到他们的手里。

那是一本相册，里面记录了德拉科所能找到的所有赫敏的魔法照片：二年级的赫敏满脸激动地与洛哈特握手，四年级的她穿着礼服裙笑容羞涩的单人照，五年级时同波特大闹魔法部被抓拍到的沾满灰尘血迹的侧脸……按照时间顺序排列，一直到两周前她在霍格沃茨演讲的照片，满满一本赫敏的成长史，从她最狼狈的样子到她最风光的时候，应有尽有。

简的手指随着相册的翻动轻触着每一张照片里的赫敏，眼泪顺着面颊滑落。德拉科猜的没错，赫敏一向是一个独立坚强的人。她大概从来没有与父母详细分享过她在魔法世界的生活，尤其是那些黑暗与苦难。她的父母从没见过她战斗的样子，她受伤的样子，更不知道她曾因为血统被羞辱与折磨过，她那刻着疤痕的手臂总是在进父母家前用变形术处理成光洁如初的样子。他在战后才听闻她曾修改了父母的记忆，只是为了一切自己可能遭遇的意外而留好后路。德拉科永远无法想象这需要多大的勇气与决心：他的父母因为死亡离开了他，但他确定那不及格兰杰亲手推开父母的万分之一痛苦。她不愿意用哭泣换取怜悯心，她不愿意轻易同人分享她的苦痛。她曾注定倔强而孤独。

战后的她曾经深夜买醉痛哭失声，质问他为什么她要为自己无法改变的出生而饱受歧视，指责魔法部光鲜外表下那些腐败肮脏的权利交易，控诉这个丑陋又真实的成人世界。酒醒后忘记了这一切的她重新恢复了理智坚强的表象，但德拉科知道那不是完整的她：就像其他所有人一样，她其实也是渴望被爱、等待被理解的。那时候她还不会示弱，不懂得如何在人际交往中讨人喜欢，和曾经还未被伏地魔折磨得失掉自尊的德拉科一模一样。正因为这样，德拉科愈发想要接近她，想要帮助她，就像希望当年也有人能够救一救自己一样。他让她觉得安全无害，他让她能够在他面前畅所欲言，从霍尔舞弊升职的不公，到某些报纸对她有失偏颇的报道。他看着宣泄了负面情绪的她一天天重新开朗起来，重新对未来充满信心，看着她开始在言谈举止中仔细周全他的感受，他才后知后觉地意识到这种帮助或许一直是双向的。她需要他，正如他需要她一样。他们心照不宣地互相救赎，互相依靠。他的灵魂前所未有地平静，直到他对她生出了更大的欲望：他没有抵抗住这个真实完整的赫敏·格兰杰的魅力，但是谁又能呢？

他爱她，爱她一贯的理智自信，爱她的急性子与控制欲，更爱她坚强外壳背后偶尔的软弱。这让她从那个神坛上的战争女神变成了能够站在他身边的真实的人。他或许比波特和韦斯莱更有资格说这句话：赫敏·格兰杰身后的苦痛和缺陷只会让理解她的人更加爱她。

事实证明他是对的。看到格兰杰先生紧抿的嘴唇与湿润的眼眶，德拉科就知道他为制作这本相册所付出的努力是值得的。

在离开格兰杰家前，格兰杰先生终于在他们再次独处时第一次对他主动搭话：“我早就知道你的名字，小子。在蜜恩十五岁前的日记里，你可是对她非常不友好。”

德拉科心底突了一下，嗓子眼干得几乎说不出话来，“是的，格兰杰先生。我曾经是个混蛋。我对我的所作所为十分抱歉。”

格兰杰先生抬头扫了一眼远远望着他们一脸担心的赫敏，叹了口气，伸出了手：“叫我弗兰克吧。”


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione Granger

2003年12月22日

“我真不敢相信我们今天下午还要上班。”赫敏对着镜子给自己紧紧捆在脑后的发髻做造型，“明明还有四个小时舞会就开始了，勃朗宁居然要在四点半开会！等着看吧，法律执行司一定会集体迟到的。”

在她身侧补妆的金妮幸灾乐祸：“幸好傲罗办公室现在不归你们司管了。哈利说两点半审讯结束后就来跟我汇合，我们可以丢下小詹姆喝个二人下午茶什么的。”

赫敏闻言愤怒地一挥魔杖，整个发髻都散开来披在了肩上。“真棒，金妮·波特，在你忙得脚不沾地的朋友面前炫耀一定特别有成就感吧？”

“是这样没错，最年轻的副司长大人，”金妮挑衅着，走到她身后帮忙拢住了她的头发，目光透过镜子落在了她颈间的项链上，“之前都没有注意到，你的项链真是漂亮。”

赫敏有些小虚荣地向前挺了挺胸，“德拉科送我的，为了搭配它我们特意选了一条银色的晚礼服裙。”

金妮看起来有些羡慕，“看来我不需要安排下午茶了，哈利得陪我好好去挑一套首饰。他一定不希望输给德拉科。”

赫敏笑了起来，就着金妮的手挽了一个低垂蓬松的发髻，用魔法固定住：“这才是正确的圣诞节气氛，金妮。”

“你和德拉科……我听说你们打算去你父母家过圣诞节？”

“我们是有这样的打算。”

“他……”

赫敏明白她的意思：德拉科·马尔福和麻瓜一起过圣诞，这消息在几年前足够登上报纸头条。“他和我父母相处的不错。事实上，他才是那个怂恿我应下父母邀请的人。”

金妮瘪了瘪嘴：“真意外，当年那个只和纯血巫师来往的马尔福先生上哪儿去啦？”

赫敏继续捣鼓着她的发丝努力让它们显得更飘逸自然一些：“他的确变化挺大的。你没看到他认真听我妈妈讲关于牙医的那一套演讲的样子，也就韦斯莱先生能够一拼高下了。他甚至还收到了我父母给他的回礼——说出来你都不一定相信——我小时候的日记！”

“开玩笑的吧！这不算你的隐私吗？”

“那是我父亲的复制本。我自己的那本在五年级的时候被烧掉了，但是我一直不知道我爸爸居然每年夏天都偷偷地拍照然后打印出来，直到战争开始前，我整理他们卧室的东西才发现。后来你知道的，我能够复原他们的记忆已经很不容易了，这本日记就算是我修复亲子关系的补偿吧。”

金妮拍了拍她的背，无声地安慰她：“所以呢？你还记得里面都写了些什么吗？”

“记不清了，大概也就是一些霍格沃茨的琐事吧。德拉科每天都要读上几页，还很小心地锁在抽屉里不让我看到。梅林知道，那该死的本来就是我的日记！”

“大概是因为里面大部分内容对他而言都不是太友善？”赫敏认真想了想，发现真的无法排除这个可能性。

赫敏其实还模糊记得当年日记里的一些内容，比如对于罗恩的小心思，比如对于混蛋马尔福的贬低，比如对于舞会的少女情怀……但她没有对金妮全盘托出，毕竟这些听起来太不像女强人格兰杰会去在意的事了。

不了解她的人总是用形形色色的标签定义她，但这些标签中没有任何一个会是“柔软”或者“情绪化”。她知道什么更重要：工作永远应该排在享乐前面，理智永远应该排在感情前面，坚强永远应该排在脆弱前面。她一直这样要求自己，久而久之她所坚持的东西成为了她的烙印，再也没有人看到她的另一面了，再也没有人看到她那些辗转反侧的夜晚，那些难以排遣的情绪。她曾那样在意丽塔·斯基特对她无耻的诋毁，但她拒绝承认她是多么容易被别人的言语态度所影响，并且拒绝为此辩解一个字。她曾如此嫉妒罗恩和拉文德的亲密关系，但她拒绝让罗恩知道她为此默默哭泣了多少个夜晚，并且拒绝对他服上哪怕那么一次软。

但是没有人是能够一直坚强的。她的第一次崩溃出现在战后第三个月。她发现她没有办法假装所有的伤害都被战争的胜利而抚平，没有办法做出一副充满希望的样子作为魔法部的门面去鼓舞人心。她忘不了战争时期那些逃亡的日子，那些失去的亲友，也更加无法接受战争后那些掩盖在“光明美好新秩序”下的肮脏与不公的交易，以及自己空有一腔热血却无法改变这一切的现实。她开始失眠、酗酒、减少与人的碰面与交谈，在一次毫无意识的自残后，她终于意识到她或许需要某个人来拉她一把。她无法将这一切告诉罗恩或哈利。他们经历的并不比她要少，诉苦只是增加彼此不必要的负担。事实上，这一点几乎适用于她所有的朋友们，他们都曾在战争时站在她的身侧同她一起战斗。她独自去看过麻瓜心理医生，但她无法敞开的心扉让一周两次的治疗毫无效果。

她没有想到最后真正拽了她一把的人是她努力想要帮助的德拉科。在寻求外界帮助无果后，她努力想要通过维护她心中的公正来为自己的内心寻找出路。在她为德拉科的判决而努力时，她没有意识到这个曾经骄纵得不可一世的男孩也在尝试用自己的方式回报她的善意。他是那个放低姿态让她放下心防的人，他是那个教会了她用温和委婉的方式达到自己目的的人，他是那个成功用行动说服她，哪怕在别人眼中，她也是一个优秀的、值得尊重的女巫的人。没有什么比曾经的死敌如此评价她更让她感到被认可与肯定。

她终于平稳地度过了这段迷茫又混乱的过渡期，与自己灵魂深处的不安与自卑和平共处。她终于放弃了给自己贴上标签，正如她发现德拉科也正在慢慢撕掉他的那些标签一样。

罗恩曾经不解地问过她为什么会和德拉科走到一起，在他看来，有些伤害一旦造成是无法被愈合的。就像他常常说的那样，他当年幻影移形分体的伤口哪怕已经被数个愈合咒与半瓶白鲜治愈，但他仍然会在冬天感到那个地方从骨头深处钻出来的寒冷与疼痛。

她也一度无法回答这个问题。对她来说，维克多满足了她情窦初开时的少女虚荣，罗恩则给予了她长久以来的陪伴与温情。德拉科看起来的确和这些都沾不上边。直到不久前，她在麻瓜街区偶遇了她五年前的心理医生，而对方由衷地为她重新振作起来享受生活而开心时，她才真切地意识到德拉科对她做了些什么。

他不仅仅治愈了她过去无形的伤口，还让她对未来重新充满了爱与勇气。过去的伤痕没有消失，但是她能够直视它们，并且平和地与它们共存。

她爱德拉科，因为他本质的善良与浪漫，因为他的幽默与小聪明，更因为她爱这个同他在一起时、从容又平静的自己。

就像现在，她在舞会开始后十分钟终于结束会议，赶往办公室更换礼服时，她的内心没有烦躁与担心。因为她知道，她那一直耐心等待她的舞伴只会口头上抱怨两句，尝试从她这里套出几句好听话作为补偿，然后紧紧地挽着她的手同她一起入场。

毕竟他可是那个读过她的日记、并且照着她的描写为她定来一套她一直梦想的银色礼服裙的人。


	32. Chapter 32

Draco Malfoy

2003年12月23日

对于喜爱话题的媒体来说，昨晚的舞会从德拉科和赫敏引人注目的入场开始就是一个巨大的成功。全场人的目光几乎都在他们身上，因为他们的身份，因为过去几个月以来关于他们关系的形形色色的报道，更因为他们惊艳又夺目的造型。德拉科敢打赌，大半的魔法部职员在昨夜前绝对想象不到赫敏·格兰杰在打扮一事上有多高的天赋。

他们几乎没有分开过：跳舞，用餐，休息时与波特和韦斯莱夫妇亲密地交谈。德拉科几乎可以想象明天的报纸头条。无论在什么年代，魔法部里总会有一个马尔福的。

他们在午夜的钟声敲响时旁若无人地接吻，那个瞬间德拉科相信他就是这个世界上最幸运的人，没有之一。

是以他完全无法理解为何一觉醒来他的世界突然天翻地覆。

他在自己马尔福庄园的房间里醒来，身边睡着格林格拉斯。他瞬间清醒，慌忙从床上跳下来，尝试想清楚他是怎样从自己公寓过来的。

他的动静吵醒了熟睡的格林格拉斯，她却像完全没注意到他的异常一样，平淡地朝他问早安，然后裹着睡袍向浴室走去。

“别忘了去看看斯科皮。他昨晚兴奋得睡不着觉。”她语气熟稔地提醒他，哪怕他根本不知道斯科皮是谁。

很快他就知道了。一个同他小时候长得一模一样的小男孩突然冲进了他的房间，口中还大声喊着“爸爸”。

德拉科觉得自己快要晕过去了。他穿着睡袍被这个疑似是他儿子的小男孩拉着走到餐厅，一路上听着斯科皮絮叨他对于即将开始的学校生活有多么激动。德拉科抬手看了眼表：2017年8月31日，他吓得咬到了自己的舌头。

还没等他想明白这一切是怎么回事，他就已经被拽到餐桌前，主位上已经坐着卢修斯·马尔福。

他自阿兹卡班一别后就再也未见的父亲。

卢修斯老了——当然——他的满头金发已经变成了不再耀眼的灰白色，却依旧一丝不苟地梳在脑后。他的表情看起来同过去一样厌烦与不满：“你应该着装整齐后再来用餐的，德拉科。”

德拉科太过熟悉这种语气了，卢修斯永远都捏着这样的腔调对他说话：你不应该和那些泥巴种小孩交好；你应该在帕金森与格林格拉斯中选一个女孩交往，而不是那个愚蠢的混血女孩伯斯德；你应该感激黑魔王给你的荣耀……哪怕在卢修斯生命的最后，他都不忘记留给他一句“你应该让马尔福家族重新恢复战前的荣耀，德拉科”。

永远都是这样生硬的祈使句。哪怕德拉科曾经那样崇拜这个男人，拼尽全力想要感动他，他都没有对德拉科有过哪怕一次和颜悦色真心实意的赞扬。

卢修斯固然对德拉科有着极高的期望，也按照自己的想法努力教导他，但是成年后的德拉科完全无法认同卢修斯其人。他培养了孩子的高傲与体面，却从来没想过教导孩子如何去保护这些东西。是以在他第一次入狱后，德拉科不得不从他编织的纯血贵族美梦中清醒过来，独自在伏地魔手下毫无抵抗地直面人情世故的冷漠残酷。

德拉科甚至不愿意想起他的父亲，哪怕这个人某种意义上真心实意地爱过他。

德拉科的愣神让面前的卢修斯更加不满。他用力地用他的手杖敲敲地面，想要唤回德拉科的注意力。

最后还是洗漱完毕的格林格拉斯出来解的围。德拉科木然地坐下开始早餐，左手在桌下狠狠地拧了大腿一把。周围的场景没有消失，他也没有从噩梦中醒来，这个认知让他开始担心这根本不是他所想象的什么光怪陆离的梦境，他与周围的三个陌生人荒唐地组成了一个平常的家庭。

诡异的状况仍在继续。早餐后他借口更衣逃离了餐桌，努力想要争取一些独处的时间改变现状。他尝试了所有他知道的咒语，对自己进行了为从噩梦中惊醒所必要的物理攻击。没有任何一项成功见效。等到格林格拉斯找过来提醒他出发的时候，德拉科已经开始怀疑自己睡了长长一觉，直接到了十四年后的现在。

他们牵着雀跃又紧张的斯科皮走出了壁炉，汇入国王十字车站挤挤攘攘的人潮中。斯科皮仍然在兴致勃勃地提问：“学校里真的会有麻瓜种小孩吗？爷爷说他们和我不一样，我不应该同那些小孩一起玩……”

一直沉默的德拉科几乎条件反射地反驳他，无视了格林格拉斯投来的疑惑表情：“爷爷是错的，你永远不应该用别人的出生去判断他们。”

斯科皮似懂非懂地追问：“所以他们也像我们一样用魔杖吗？”

德拉科难得耐心地向斯科皮解释起关于麻瓜种巫师的一切。看着斯科皮歪着脑袋认真听着的样子，德拉科鼻头一酸：他真希望自己还是个孩子的时候能够有人教给他这些道理。

在他们穿过墙壁到达九又四分之三站台的时候，有一家人急匆匆地从他们身后绕到前面。德拉科看着那位母亲熟悉的棕色发髻，心下一紧。

赫敏——他的声音卡在嗓子眼里，没有人注意到他的异样。他看着她被一个顶着火红色后脑勺的高瘦男子揽着，他们的两个孩子走在两侧。他们在前方不远处停下，同另外一家人亲切地问候交谈，几个孩子很快玩在了一起。

德拉科站在他们几步开外，人来人往，他却再也没有办法挪动脚步了。眼前的画面几乎是他最深的恐惧之一：赫敏与那个红毛重修旧好、或者甚至从未分开，曾经的正义三人组组成了两个幸福美满的家庭，仿佛这才是大众所期待的完美结局。而他，这个懦弱可悲的反面角色，只能像现在这样躲在人群中，悔恨又嫉妒地望着这一切。

波特先注意到了德拉科，他冷淡地扬了扬下巴致意。不知道他同另外三个人说了些什么，很快赫敏和韦斯莱就转过身，目光落在了他的身上。

他凝望着赫敏那双熟悉而又陌生的眼睛：熟悉的形状颜色，却又完全陌生的感情。

冷淡，防备，怜悯……她眼中的这些情绪终于成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

德拉科像是发了疯。他不要这样的赫敏，他不要这样的生活。他不管不顾地甩开格林格拉斯挽着他的手臂，快步朝赫敏走去。

她几乎立刻就掏出了魔杖，韦斯莱迈步挡在了她的身前，面上写满了愤怒与鄙夷。

但这一切都比不上赫敏下意识后退的那一小步，以及她面上有些害怕却故作镇定的神情。德拉科像被人揍了一拳一样站在原地不动，韦斯莱警告地瞪了他一眼，转身揽着赫敏走出了他的视线，两人面上都没有一丝一毫的留恋。

“不要走——”德拉科终于听见了自己哽咽的声音，“求求你不要离开我……”

他终于挣扎着醒过来，泪流满面。

身侧的赫敏被他的动静惊醒，困倦地伸出手臂轻轻拍抚他的后背，很快又重新睡着了。

凌晨三点，德拉科却再也不敢重拾睡眠了。他悄无声息地下床，幻影移形去了马尔福庄园。

他第一次站在了他父亲的画像面前。

这幅画像是在德拉科五年级的时候画成的。战后卢修斯被捕，他离开马尔福庄园前唯一的要求就是将这幅画像端正地挂在二楼门厅处，代替他本人守着这个庄园。

从这个角度来看，卢修斯的画像的确不辱使命。几乎在德拉科刚顺着楼梯走上二楼的瞬间，卢修斯那双冷淡的灰色眼睛突然睁开了。

“真没料到你会选择在这个时候探望我，德拉科。”他的语气就和德拉科梦中的卢修斯一样冷漠，还带着些嘲讽。

德拉科凝视着画中人那张尚未老去的面容，终于下定了决心直面自己的过去，而不是像之前那样自欺欺人地逃避它：“父亲。”

“你来找我是有什么事情要说吗？”卢修斯微微仰着头，紧绷着下巴。

“是的，父亲。我想让您知道，我遇到想要共度一生的人了。”

卢修斯看起来对这个话题挺感兴趣，他抬起了眼皮：“我真为你高兴。现在告诉我，是格林格拉斯家的女儿吗？或者霍尔家的？”

“是赫敏·格兰杰。”

卢修斯脸上的表情完全僵住了，似乎无法理解德拉科的意思：“你说什么？”

沉默。

德拉科望着面前这张越来越愤怒的脸。年少时他曾经多么恐惧看到这样的父亲，他害怕让父亲感到失望。然而现在他站在这里，内心却是前所未有的平静与解脱。他的人生终于不再是重蹈覆辙他父亲的老路，他可以选择自己认为正确的事，并且为之坚持。

“一个肮脏的泥巴种！”卢修斯再也无法维持他故作矜持的冷静自恃，德拉科毫不怀疑他想要用他的蛇头手杖狠狠打在自己身上，如果他不是一幅画像的话，“你知道这对于高贵的马尔福家族来说意味着什么吗……！

德拉科听着卢修斯那熟悉的论调——血统、家族荣耀——彻底失去了继续与卢修斯交谈的欲望。卢修斯口中的一切几乎是他曾经的信仰，他的整个青春期都为此自我怀疑与挣扎，哪怕他最后做出了正确的选择，他也以为他会一辈子活在这些东西的阴影下。它们给他留下了一道丑陋骇人的伤口，并且像他手臂上的黑魔标记一样，永远不会消除。但是现在，那道伤口仍在那里，他却有勇气去触碰它了。

德拉科自顾自的打断了卢修斯的话，鞠躬告别，不理会身后的卢修斯是怎样的气急败坏。

他的旧伤其实早就不会痛了。并且幸运的是，他那一直恐惧疼痛的心伤也终于愈合了。


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione Granger

2004年1月3日

正如德拉科自己所说的那样，赫敏·格兰杰能够享受她第一个不用工作的新年假期全应该感谢他。

他们在她父母家度过了圣诞节，紧接着又前往纽约跨年。德拉科将假期行程安排得满满当当，这让赫敏几乎没有时间去考虑任何关于工作的事情。

当然，更重要的原因是，她的心思都放在德拉科最近有些奇怪的行为上了。

圣诞节的时候，德拉科曾与她的父亲在书房进行了一场时间长到诡异的私人对话，谈话结束后德拉科脸上洋溢着几乎有些神经质的笑，而她用尽了方法也没从他们口中套出谈话内容。

但是这个笑容的意味突然在第二天变得清晰起来。

赫敏带着他去三个街区外的麻瓜超市买菜，回来的路上她注意到路边几乎每隔三百英尺就有一块白色立牌。在她不动声色的观察下，这几乎是另一个生日礼物的把戏：这些牌子上的粗体字连起来是她最喜欢的诗歌之一，一篇用来求婚的十四行诗。

她感觉耳边瞬间炸开了烟花。

她装作毫无察觉的样子同明显也十分紧张的德拉科闲聊，不愿意毁了他准备的惊喜，哪怕她迫不及待地想给他一个肯定的答案。

他们最后停在她父母家门前的一块空白立牌前，赫敏用眼角余光观察着德拉科的反应，随时准备停下脚步。

出乎意料的是，德拉科甚至没有一瞬间的停顿。他若无其事地挽着她走进家门，眼睛都没有向立牌的方向望上哪怕一眼。

赫敏被这个情况闹得困惑不已。

没过两天，德拉科又神秘兮兮地暗示她一起去后花园逛一逛。当时赫敏正靠在房间躺椅上读他送给自己的生日礼物，当时因为立牌（她确定那是德拉科准备的，哪怕他事后一个字都没说地处理了它们）而升起的猜测重新回到了她的脑海：

德拉科不会是想要向她求婚吧？

她磨磨蹭蹭地放下书，正准备装作一无所知地同他一起下楼时，德拉科却在楼梯上打破了她的期待。

“我刚才在花园里看到了地精——你敢相信吗？麻瓜的花园！”他停下脚步遮挡住她看向起居室的视线，双手背在身后，一脸孩子气地同她抱怨。

原来他是想让自己去处理地精……赫敏懊恼自己近日以来的自作多情，推着他的肩膀无精打采地继续下楼梯。

晚餐时她尝试给自己的异常找借口：一定是突如其来的清闲让她忍不住胡思乱想了。这也不能完全怪她，这几天来婚姻和睦的父母给了她太多这方面的暗示：餐桌上现在还放着一大捧玫瑰花，母亲甜蜜地炫耀，而父亲只是在一旁笑而不语。

接下来她努力尝试将求婚的念头挤出脑海，但情况愈演愈烈。在他带她登上帝国大厦眺望城市夜景的时候，在他们挤在时代广场的一大群麻瓜和巫师中间倒数跨年的时候，甚至在他们一起用晚餐，而德拉科满脸笑意地注视她的时候，她不可避免地产生德拉科即将在下一秒单膝跪地奉上戒指的错觉。

赫敏终于在今早短暂地得了空（德拉科单独去拜访某个老朋友了）可以冷静下来认真思考这件事情。她几乎可以确定她关于求婚的一系列预感都只是妄想，毕竟以他的性格，他绝不会错过任何一个大出风头的机会——比如跨年狂欢的大屏幕。

她只能将这一切归因于自己：她才是那个想要关系更进一步的人。

他们交往的时间不算长，但在彼此最绝望的时候阴差阳错地互相取暖，并且过去几年中一直对对方念念不忘。更重要的是他们一直互相关心、互相包容，并且都在这段关系中成为了更好的人。

德拉科曾在圣诞舞会后同她坦白心迹。他说她是那个真心实意将他一团糟的生活拉回正轨的人。“哪怕我才是治疗师，你却是那个让我心里的伤痕愈合如初的人。”这是赫敏这辈子听过最动人的情话，她几乎在他话音刚落的时候就泪流满面地抱住了他。

但她还没找到机会告诉他，他对她的救赎某种意义上来的更加全面。他救了她的命，两次。他看穿了她光鲜外表下焦虑不安的灵魂，并且不动声色地安抚了它。他让无时无刻不撑着坚强自信外壳的她重新做回了真正的她，会痛哭会抱怨但是也会对未来充满希望的赫敏·格兰杰。

如果说德拉科为她付出的一切是某种神奇的魔法的话，那咒语一定是这个世界最强效的愈合如初。

她想要和德拉科·马尔福共度余生。这个念头从来没有这么清晰过。

并且她从来不认为求婚一定是男士的工作。唯一的问题是德拉科是否会答应。

下午与卢娜碰面的时候，赫敏忍不住询问了她的意见。大概是无法想象赫敏向德拉科跪地求婚的场景，卢娜仿佛被惊吓到说不出话来。

赫敏耸了耸肩，没有继续这个话题，毕竟这件事还需要从长计议。卢娜终于有机会开始同她分享自己这半年在南美的各种奇遇。

卢娜·洛夫古德是个真心实意喜爱神奇生物的女巫，这一点从她带来的那只学名嗅嗅的黑色小家伙身上就能看出来。

“内德非常喜欢亮闪闪的东西，所以你最好将你的项链——”

这个提醒来得太迟了，卢娜还没来得及将话说完，这只刚被放出来、名叫内德的嗅嗅已经眼疾手快地跳过来，一把抢过赫敏脖颈间那条德拉科送她的项链，然后将它塞到自己肚子前的袋子里，一瞬间窜得没影了。

她们不得不停下谈话，在起居室里展开对内德的围追堵截。内德在腹背受敌的情况下迅速朝着大门的方向跑去，偏偏这时门被从外面打开，德拉科回来了。

“抓住他，德拉科！”赫敏和卢娜一起尖叫，吓得德拉科下意识地举起了魔杖。

所幸内德没有成功逃脱。

卢娜看起来非常生气，她提着内德的后腿将他倒着拎起来用力甩动，想要让他紧紧攥着的项链掉出来。

在赫敏咒语的帮助下，那条项链掉在了德拉科手中。

卢娜提着内德礼貌地想要借用卫生间，赫敏知道她真实的目的大概是悄悄修理这个不听话的小东西。赫敏大笑着看着她的背影消失在走廊尽头的门后，然后转向另一侧的德拉科。

他单膝跪地，手上的项链已经变成了一枚同样款式的戒指。

他的声音抖得很厉害。

“嫁给我。”他说。

**正文完**


	34. 番外二. 求婚日志

Journal Entry 1 

2003.09.18

米其林一星旋转餐厅的预约——确认无误；玫瑰香槟与手风琴音乐——准备完毕；魔法烟花——在今天的彩排中它们看起来梦幻极了；求婚戒指——安全地呆在长袍最隐蔽的口袋里。

现在只需要在接下来的——二十一个小时里想出一套肉麻的求婚辞，明晚的完美求婚就万事俱备了：

~~与你相处的每一个日日夜夜都证明了我们相爱，我想不到任何一个理由我们不应该在一起……~~

棒极了，毕竟现在脑海中有一万个赫敏和我不应该在一起的原因，其中首当其冲的大概就是我甚至没有敢将这一切告诉我那个挂在庄园走廊上的画像父亲。

~~你不知道你给我带来了多么伟大的救赎。你带给了我生活的勇气与希望，所有一切我曾以为永远都不会再出现在我生命中的东西。如果没有你，我不敢想象自己会生活在怎样的苦难中。事实上……~~

哦不，很确定求婚时有人感动到落泪是一个好的预兆，但是那个人绝对不应该是努力证明余生能够照顾好她的自己。

~~听着，赫敏，我们已经约会一段时间了，进展也一直十分顺利，我最近在想……~~

这又过分随意了。德拉科·马尔福的论文永远拿不了O并不是没有原因的。

~~我的理智与判断都清楚地告诉我，我们两人在一起需要面对多大的压力。但我没有办法不向自己的情感屈服……早在五年前，我就对你产生了……一份热切的爱慕和感情……~~

~~尽管不断挣扎，我的理智还是被想要和你共度余生的强烈欲望打败了。我必须热切地恳求你，解除我的痛苦，答应嫁给我。~~ （注1） ~~~~

哦赫敏·格兰杰当然能够一眼看穿这不是原创的——这可是她最喜欢的爱情小说。

就这样吧，想不出来了。我还是去储藏室里找找有没有现成的福灵剂吧。

——————

哦该死——当时应该多做几瓶的。我想明天还是即兴发挥吧。

我能做到的。

Journal Entry 2

2003.09.19

梅林的胡子！我怎么能够忘记在策划这一切之前提前拜访她的父母！这简直是德拉科·马尔福记事以来犯过的最低级愚蠢的错误！

幸好烟花还没有放出来，不然这一切都没有回头路了。

所以接下来的计划是想办法联系到她的父母。

猫头鹰写信实在是太唐突了。但是在没有她陪同的情况下独自跑到一间麻瓜居住的屋子里——绝不可能。

下周末……看起来有的等了。

或许可以用这些时间好好研究一下我那毫无头绪的求婚辞，以及我们第一个圣诞新年假应该怎么过。

唔，或许还是先计划假期吧。

Journal Entry 3

2003.09.27

今天可真是灾难。

并且必须承认，鉴于格兰杰先生早就知道我在学校的“事迹”，他没有在我进门的一瞬间用高尔夫球杆捶爆我的头，就已经足够证明他是一位真正的绅士。

但是我们仍然没有找到什么友好恰当的时机提起求婚的事：毕竟在我与他剑拔弩张的独处时间中，避开这个话题纯粹就是为了自保。

不过收到了赫敏的日记却是意外之喜。谁知道里面有没有她对于求婚仪式的设想可以借鉴的呢？

看来还要再找机会拜访格兰杰夫妇，并且还要想办法在赫敏的眼皮下瞒住这件事。我绝对不会独自一人回到这幢房子了。鉴于我们接下来两个月塞得满满的日程表（当然赫敏的更胜一筹，就好像她之前还不够拼命似的），圣诞节的第一站看起来不是陋居就是格兰杰家了。

还是更喜欢格兰杰家一点。

Journal Entry 4

2003.11.26

求婚辞！有了！

赫敏·简·格兰杰，你是我所见过最独一无二的女巫，我非常幸运能够在有生之年遇到你，并且与你互相关心、互相爱护。我愿意同你分享我一切的荣耀、秘密、苦难；我想要同你分享一个家。与你共度的每一天都是梅林对我最大的祝福。如果我能够有这个荣幸，得到你的许可，将这份祝福在我余生的每一天延续——请你嫁给我。

谁又说德拉科·马尔福不是一个情话高手呢？

现在唯一的问题是怎么样看着她的眼睛将这通说辞一字不差地背出来：应该不难吧？

而且听说纽约不错。毕竟，万一在格兰杰家没有找到合适的机会求婚，有一个预备计划总是保险的。

就这么定了：圣诞夜的格兰杰家，或者紧接其后的纽约旅行。赫敏在今年底必须改姓马尔福了。

Journal Entry 5

2003.12.23

和弗兰克的谈话……还算顺利？至少他没有一次拿出过任何攻击性武器，并且对求婚一事矜持地点了点头。

那就是同意了。

我刚趁着晚餐后赫敏和简聊天的空当遛出了房子着手准备A计划：勃朗宁的十四行诗，藏在路边一系列不起眼（但依赫敏对阅读的热爱来看她一定会发现）的标示牌里；他们明天中午需要去麻瓜超市为圣诞晚餐做最后的采买，回家路上的尽头，会有一块空白的立牌上慢慢浮现出“嫁给我”的魔法字迹。

这个计划最棒的地方在于不用亲口对她说那一大段求婚辞：它太长了，我还是没有办法声音平稳不颤抖地一口气念完它。

Journal Entry 6

2003.12.25

那个——该死的——乔治——韦斯莱！他那售价二十加隆的魔法墨水（根据广告，字体和颜色都会随着阅读它的人的心情变化）根本不管用！昨天那最后（也是最重要的）一块立牌居然一直是空白的！一个字母都没有出现！

等求婚成功了，我一定要杀了那个混蛋！

无论如何，B计划，今天。我已经将格兰杰家的后花园悄悄塞满了魔法玫瑰。根据十三岁的赫敏的日记，她梦想着有朝一日在种着九百九十九朵玫瑰的花园中被人单膝跪地求婚。

玫瑰花哪怕用魔法种植也很费事儿。相信我。

计划就是这样。骗她一起到后花园走走，然后在她被这一大堆玫瑰花惊呆的时候，迅速背完求婚辞。种玫瑰的时候我一直在练习，这一次一定万无一失。

现在我要去她房间了。下次再翻开这个日志时，我已经幸福地订婚了。

祝我好运。

Journal Entry 7

2003.12.29

我不敢相信我还在写这个愚蠢的日志。

谁能想到简发现了那些玫瑰，并且就在我上楼叫赫敏的十几分钟内飞快地修剪了一大捧（至少六十支，粗略估计）装点餐桌呢？

她居然会认为那是弗兰克给她的惊喜！怎样一个愚蠢的女人啊，居然能够在三十年的婚姻生活里平安无事！

无论如何，这一整个玫瑰花求婚的主意已经被毁了，毕竟如果我不及时叫停，格兰杰家的两个女人中至少有一个会感到受伤。

感谢梅林我当时居然能急中生智解决掉了玫瑰，顺便搞了只地精丢在花园里糊弄已经上钩跟我去花园的赫敏。

我发誓那天晚上弗兰克对我笑得非常挑衅：真的要赶紧和赫敏求婚，这样我背地里就可以叫这个为老不尊的混蛋格兰杰而不是什么“亲昵的”弗兰克。

C计划：明晚的帝国大厦露台，眺望城市夜景的时候，放烟花，求婚。

就这样。不能再拖了。

Journal Entry 8

2003.12.31

我不想找任何借口，但是看着她的眼睛，那双温暖的棕色眼睛——我忘词了。

我只来得及说到“独一无二的女巫”，思绪就已经完全迷失在她瞳孔中深色的海洋里了。

幸好烟花及时挽救了我卡壳的尴尬，她用她柔软的嘴唇感动地回应我的告白。烟花结束后，我甚至不敢告诉她刚才她得到的是一个失败的求婚。

烟花都没了，我更加没办法鼓起勇气了。

但这是我最接近成功的一次！一个良好的开端！

最终计划：今晚，时代广场，新年倒数的欢呼后，直接跪地求婚。

吵闹的环境不需要求婚辞。我真是个小机灵。

Journal Entry 9

2004.01.01

无话可说。

唯一值得庆幸的是，我在跪地之前先摸了摸口袋确认戒指还在不在。

它当然不在了！

究竟是谁如此卑鄙，在庆祝跨年的人群中盗窃求婚戒指！

我好累。

求婚好难。

如果我耐心等上个几年，赫敏会不会主动跟我求婚？

毕竟她看起来挺支持平权运动的。真是我的好女孩。

Journal Entry 10

2004.01.02

从来不知道我也有被逼到绝境的一天。

我一定是疯了：偷偷地去找明天就要来拜访他们的洛夫古德，并且两杯不值得一提的火焰威士忌就让我将整个求婚的失败经历全盘托出。

虽然事实证明向洛夫古德求助是个挺明智的决定。她看起来像一个挺有主意的姑娘，并且乐于帮忙解决问题。

最大的问题，戒指。鉴于现在订做一枚已经太晚了，她制定了“偷走赫敏脖子上那一枚曾属于纳西莎的戒指”的计划。必须说，她被分进拉文克劳真的名副其实。

我明天将借口离开等在门外，洛夫古德一拿到戒指就给我进门的信号，然后我就可以“什么都不要烦恼直接跪下背台词”。

这是一个好主意。之前几次的失败已经充分证明了我玩不转那些华丽的求婚花样。

Journal Entry 11

2004.01.03

她愿意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 修改自《傲慢与偏见》，原文如下：In declaring myself thus I'm aware that I will be going expressly against the wishes of my family, my friends, and, I hardly need to add, my own better judgment. The relative situation of our families makes any alliance between us a reprehensible connection. As a rational man, I cannot but regard it as such myself, but it cannot be helped. Almost from the earliest moments, I have come to feel for you... a passionate admiration and regard. which despite my struggles, has overcome every rational objection. I beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife.


	35. 番外三. 遇到极品亲家是一种怎么样的体验？

查看全部3，726个回答 >

@鸡腿君v

热爱跑题式唠嗑讲故事

家事情感类问题优秀回答者

这！题！我！会！答！！！

这简直就是为我量身定做的吐槽栏目了好吗？！不匿！我要正面刚！！！

是这样的，人到中年（卧槽我居然已经中年了！）最愁的一件事儿大概就是儿女婚嫁了。就拿我闺女来说吧，现在的小孩想法那么多，我真的既担心她胳膊肘往外拐早早忘记了她可怜的老父亲，又担心她拖着拖着错过了一大堆适龄好男人。

幸好我家闺女是个争气懂事的，眼光也不差。比她那个正经恋爱都没谈过一次的弟弟好多了。

嗯，总体来说，我对我已经上了无数次门的未来女婿很满意。这小子是我最好朋友的独子，我从小看到大的孩子。平心而论，这是个非常优秀的年轻人：在校成绩全O，毕业后自己创业，温文尔雅彬彬有礼，简直就是新时代的男性典范。当然，最重要的是知根知底。他从小就和我闺女是欢喜冤家，以前还经常伙同着我妹妹家的小儿子各种捉弄她，然后又等着我那遗传她击球手妈妈天生神力的闺女伺机报复回来。后来懂事了，他就变成了保护她替她出头的头号选手，同时还非常狗腿地来各种有意无意讨好我和孩子她妈，直接导致了孩子她妈的沦陷。这小子求婚成功的那天，她比我闺女看上去还激动。

可能上述场景被我描述得太过温馨，你们都觉得有点偏题吧？说正事，求婚成功的那天就是我噩梦的开始。

我说过这小子是我最好朋友的独子吧？这个前提条件本来可以让我们两家的婚礼筹备什么的变得容易许多。但是——总有个但是——她嫁的那个老混蛋却让所有的一切都变成了地狱困难模式。

没错，极品亲家，我指的就是我那个傻朋友瞎了眼看上的男人，我那个五好青年女婿身上唯一的污点。

当年我朋友要嫁的时候，作为她的半个娘家人，我是举双手双脚反对的。不仅是我，还有我妹夫。我们俩作为她学生时代起的铁杆哥们儿，都是绝对不忍心看着她进火坑的。

她嫁的那个人，小时候是个校园恶霸，青少年时期是个战争犯，战争结束后各种洗心革面声泪俱下还甩手去做什么个白衣天使，狠狠赚了一波口碑，这两年就原形毕露了，各种上报纸接采访，俨然一副忍辱负重多年重回权力中心的臭屁样。

要不是我朋友真心喜欢这只老白鼬，我们当年可是宁可大闹婚礼伪装成事故再去阿兹卡班蹲个两年也是绝对不会祝福他们的。

但是能怎么办呢？我这个朋友，打小就特别有主意，还聪明，听不进去劝。所幸她也特别有手腕（玩政治的人真的惹不起啊朋友们！）所以这些年来倒也是把她家那只老白鼬管得服服贴贴的，小白鼬也没有养残。

所以！那个每天在家饱受欺压（是的，肯定是欺压了，这一点就算我偏心偏到胳肢窝也必须承认）的老混蛋，终于在他儿子求婚成功后，看到了一丝出恶气的希望。

至于出恶气的对象是谁……还能是谁？！不就是欺负我们这种老实人吗？！

婚礼策划被全权交给了我们这两个老父亲包办。

说来这个安排也十分搞笑。我太太作为一名前模特现社会活动家，最近正在为了平权运动焦头烂额，指着鼻子命令基本已经退居二线清闲坐办公室的我替她把这事儿安排妥当了。而我朋友则是为了最近的外交活动（政治机密不方便透露）天天出差，也就把这件大事儿撂在了她家那个看起来也是闲得不行天天数钱为乐的老混蛋身上。

但事实上，我们都觉得真实的原因是：那个一无是处的老混蛋该死的擅长所有和“排场”沾边的东西，是以我朋友觉得让他操刀，孩子们的婚礼一定倍有面儿。

至于我太太为什么把我作为我闺女娘家人的代表推出去……唯一合理的解释就是她不希望自己的时尚品味被一个骚包老秃头比下去吧？（没错我太太不玩知乎，其他直男伙伴请不要学习我这种危险行为

好吧，木已成舟，那就一起策划婚礼吧。

谁知道他第一天就给我下马威！！！

“婚礼布景用绿色和银色。”见面不到一分钟，他连个象征性的寒暄都没有，就翘着腿靠在他那个华丽到恶俗的贵妃椅上下达命令，“哪怕婚礼是在我家别院举行，什么红色啊金色啊那些俗不可耐的颜色也不准出现。”

我他妈当场表演了一个白眼翻进脑子里！

梅林知道，每次他太太在场的时候，他和我的会晤都是下面这种画风的：

“啊！我的老朋友！”（一个力气大到把我的肺都挤出来的拥抱）“你最近过的怎么样呀？我可是好久都没见到你了，上次约你出来喝酒你也没来巴啦巴啦……”

口胡！！！世界上怎么会有这么两面三刀的垃圾！！！

且不说布景配色的问题，到底是谁决定的，婚礼会在他家的别院一号或者别墅二号举行的？！？！我还想要一个我家后院大草坪的温馨婚礼呢！

这个自说自话的混蛋！有钱可不是能为所欲为的！

我这个人从小到大最大的一个优点就是不畏强权。所以那天我和他扯着嗓门决不让步地吵了得有仨小时，终于达到了谈判的目的：婚礼的主色调是金色银色和白色，地点定在霍格沃茨。

好吧。霍格沃茨是唯一一个我们能达成共识的地点，但是这个场地到底有多难安排上……我收回我之前的话，有钱真的是能为所欲为的。

然后接下来的三个月，我几乎每天都是在这种状况下度过的。

婚礼的冷餐要吵，公证人要吵，音乐要吵，甚至就连花童的数量都要吵。

真的，我的价值观和这个男人没有半点重合，和他合作简直都要把我的脑仁榨干了。

我上周六直接给搞自闭了。我装作没有收到他的信，穿着睡衣蹲在我家阁楼上自己和自己玩儿巫师棋，想要至少有一天不要看见那张臭屁白鼬脸。谁知道这个混蛋居然找上门来了？！还带着他那个最近忙到神龙不见首尾把烂摊子丢给我俩的娇妻？？？

于是我穿着法兰绒的睡衣扯起假笑，和对面那个比我热情一万倍心里可能在默默给我念钻心咒的老混蛋就最后的细节相谈甚欢，我那个一身职业装都还没换的可恶朋友正举着杯香槟和我太太闲聊，眼风时不时往我们这边扫，大有一种我们要是不好好相处、她就在这儿把我们就地正法了的风范。

我真的是快要被逼疯了！！！

当天晚上我放下所有尊严委委屈屈地和我太太摊牌，说我真的受不了那个虚伪的老混蛋了。过去二十年还好，毕竟我们只在六人及以上的朋友聚会上打照面，互相面上过得去就行了。但是过去这三个月来的密集接触实在是让我吃不消了。如果我闺女还想被她爸爸挽着走红毯的话，我们一定得抓紧时间，趁着婚礼还有一周，找机会把他给做了。不然这婚没法结。

结果我太太啥也没说就像哄小孩儿睡觉似的拍了拍我，我都还没困意呢她就睡得不省人事了！

我真的太气了！！！

明天就是婚礼了，说实话，我的紧张和激动等等复杂的心情几乎完全被那只在周六“友好会面”后更加阴阳怪气的白鼬给折腾没了，我现在满心愤怒只想要打架。在和我闺女进行完她出嫁前最后一场温馨感人的谈话后，我连夜跑去跟我妹妹妹夫抱怨，期待他们还是我坚强的盟友，明天婚礼上能够帮我把新郎的父亲施个恶咒关起来永不见天日。

结果！你们猜怎么着！那个混蛋也在那儿！！！

世上还有什么比自己的亲人朋友双重背叛更苦的事吗？！？！

所以我就只能憋着一肚子话和他们一块儿坐下来喝酒了。喝了好多酒。

我妹夫，大概是因为人脉广，酒窖里有很多我都没见识过的稀奇货。我们五个人（还有他家大儿子，那小子自从子承父业当上傲罗后就被他父母允许参加各种种类的“成年人谈话”）开了一瓶我从没见过的高级火焰威士忌，开始顺着往我们的黑啤里倒。三大杯深水炸弹下肚后，那个在学校里就已经很玩得开的小子又拿来两瓶梨子伏特加，给我们这几个老年人调了几杯度数绝对不低的鸡尾酒。再加上接下来几轮烈酒的轮番轰炸，我妹妹她最后还是喝趴了开始开黄腔，我妹夫实在不好意思，拖着她上楼睡觉了。至于他家那酒量和精力都过分惊人的小子，早就被朋友叫出去续摊下半场了。

我有些神志不清地盯着酒杯里金黄色的液体，特别有倾诉的欲望。然后我就对上了那个老秃头的视线。我觉得在那一刻，我们两个明白了对方的意思。

我们是愿意、也是能够和对方和平相处的。

“红毛，”他突然开口，脸上挂着一种奇怪扭曲的笑，“幸亏你没有用你的暴脾气让所有人为难。”

我抹了把脸。“也幸亏你在合理范围内控制了自己的讨人厌。白鼬，我开始觉得我们是可以和平共处的。”

“你觉得？”

我当时无比坚定地点点头。“其实我们算朋友了吧？”

他向我伸出一只手。本来我以为我们这么多年以来的互相仇视终于要在儿女婚礼前夕画上美满句号的时候，楼上突然传来了我妹夫的怒吼——对着他电话另一边的混账儿子，愤怒到中间名都出来了的那种。

“你说你把酒里的吐真剂换成了谈判水是什么意思？！你明明知道……”

我的酒劲直接醒了大半。谈判水，就是我那开恶作剧道具商品店的哥哥最近正在捣鼓的东西，能让人对着有好感的人坦白吐露心声，对那些厌恶的人虚与委蛇睁着眼睛胡扯的玩意儿。

我知道我是在说真话，但是对面的白鼬……

我就说他怎么像是变了个人似的！！！他现在居然还好意思用满脸愤怒掩盖自己被戳穿的惊慌失措！！！拜托我可是做傲罗的人这点微表情处理别想骗过我了好吗？！

我作为一个格兰芬多的骄傲是绝对不允许我热脸贴别人冷屁股的！！！

我妹夫冲下来的时候我俩都已经快把他的酒窖给炸了，最后的处理结果是他黑着脸将我俩捆起来等着我们各自听说此事后火冒三丈的太太来领人。要不是看在明天是婚礼的份上，我估计他想直接把我们扭送阿兹卡班。

不，已经算是今天的婚礼了。接受了孩子她妈慷慨激昂的小半夜教训后我彻底在这个痛苦的夜晚失眠了。我知道作为一位父亲，我有义务保证几个小时后的婚礼一切完美，但我不可控制地想要搞出人命来。我可不能忍受以后所有的节日和大部分周末都要和这样一个不把别人真心当回事的垃圾虚与委蛇，那样的话我大概要成件成件地批发谈判水回来当饮料喝。

为了确保我闺女不会在她结婚这天跟我断绝父女关系，我可能需要等我太太起床以后，找她给我施一个夺魂咒。

这个极品老秃头真是让我越想越生气！！！

不行，我要化悲痛为力量！！！不就是极品亲家吗！日子还长着呢！我们看谁玩得过谁！！！

又及，相关旧帖持续更新中：

**有一个极品死对头是种什么体验？**

**你遇到过最骚的操作是什么？**

编辑于 2025-8-2 · 著作权归作者所有


End file.
